Spilled Coffee
by shootingstar113
Summary: It all started out over spilled coffee. But can this strong hate for each other result in more? ROGAN
1. Chapter 1

**Spilled Coffee**

Pairing: Rory/Logan

Summary: It all started out over spilled coffee. But can this strong hate for each other result in more?

Thanks for taking the time to read my fic! This is my first ever fan fiction so let me know what you think! Honesty is good! Thanks again in advance and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One: Spilled Coffee

Rory Gilmore was late to class. She never ran late to class. 'Damnit Dean' she thought. Of course her boyfriend had to call five minutes before she had to leave for class. But she had to talk to him. She rarely talked to him as it was. That didn't help her situation though. She literally had to run from her dorm to the coffee cart. Even if she was late there was no way she could go to class without coffee, it was a Gilmore rule.

Rory was power walking across the Yale campus. There was no way she was going to make it to class on time. It was a beautiful day out and on any normal day Rory would have taken her time walking to class. She would have enjoyed the beautiful scenery and taken in all her surroundings. But not today. It was one of those days that you could tell was going to be a special day. Rory didn't know it was a special day though, but she would definitely find out when it practically ran her over.

Rory had finally reached the door to the building her class was in. She was out of breathe from walking so fast. She opened the door and something hard slammed into her body. The something that had slammed into her wasn't a something it was a someone.

"Damnit!" Rory yelled spilling coffee all over herself.

She stared up and the person that knocked into her.

"Sorry," he mumbled quietly not really paying attention to her. The reason he wasn't paying attention to her was because of the blonde girl that was draped all over him who was sucking on his neck.

'Asshole' she muttered and hurried off down the hallway. She was late already and now she had to deal with this. She ran down the hallway sipping on her half full coffee while the other half continued to dripped all over her.

* * *

Logan almost felt bad. He had just completely smashed into some girl causing coffee to spill all over her. He would have been paying attention if it weren't for...what was her name? Kim? Mandy? Well he would have been paying attention if this girl wasn't sucking on his neck. He had half mumbled sorry to the girl he spilt the coffee on but she was gone before he could say anything else.

"Huntz!" He heard a familiar voice yell.

Logan turned around to see Finn his Australian friend. Finn had his arm wrapped around some redhead as usual. His friend was cracking up about something.

"Finn, good to see you." Logan said patting Finn on the back.

"Logan you totally nailed that hottie!" Finn exclaimed still laughing.

"Oh well," Logan replied, "She'll get over it."

"So Logan you're going to the Gilmore party tomorrow night right?" Finn asked.

"Well of course. First off my parents are making me go and second off Emily always had such good food and Richard always has a loaded bar." Logan said with a smile.

"Very true," Finn replied, "the whole gang is going then."

"Well then it will be an entertaining evening at least." Logan concluded and he was right.

* * *

Thanks again let me know what you think :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Wow guys thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it and I'm glad that you guys like it a lot! I'm really excited about it! So enough on to the next chapter :)

Oh and just because I didn't put this before: I don't own Gilmore Girls or the characters, too bad :(

**Chapter Two: Just Another Mama's Boy**

Rory was furious. She had spent two hours in class sopping wet covered in coffee. It wasn't that see didn't like coffee in fact she loved it, but she didn't want be wearing it. After class she stormed back to her dorm. The whole way there she received odd looks. She changed immediately upon getting in her dorm and was now in the Yale Daily News office typing furiously.

"Gilmore, I'm excited about your grandparents party tomorrow night." Doyle, her editor said walking up to her desk.

Rory just grunted. She had completely forgot about the stupid party. Her grandparents were throwing a party to allow Rory to 'socialize' with Yale alumni and students. Meaning her grandparents would parade her around like some trophy. At least Dean would be there with her. She couldn't wait to see the look on her grandmother Emily's face when she walked in with Dean. She didn't like Dean because he wasn't one of her stuck of friend's sons, he was normal. To her grandmother that meant he was a nobody.

"Doyle, leave Gilmore alone she's grumpy today." Paris, her roommate and Doyle's girlfriend said walking by Rory's desk.

"You'd be grumpy too if some asshole slammed into you spilling coffee all over you because he was too busy sucking face with some bimbo!" Rory barked back.

"Ugh, speaking of assholes" Doyle groaned his whole body stiffening.

Rory followed Doyle's gaze, 'No way' she thought to herself looking at the man standing in the doorway. It was that jerk from earlier! He was too busy kissing some girl (a different girl Rory noticed) to pay attention to everyone staring at him.

"What a horrible day," Rory mumbled.

The jerk broke away from his girl of the minute and walked into the office.

He wasn't bad looking Rory realized unfortunately. His blonde hair was ruffled but you could tell it was the exact way he wanted it. He was dressed in khakis pants and a red sweater. His sweater was just tight enough to make you wonder what was underneath it. He looked like an Abercrombie model and the worst part about it was that he knew it. You could tell by the smirk on his face and the twinkle in his eye that he knew he was every girls dream, and he wasn't afraid to use that to his advantage.

He walked directly up to Doyle and with a smirk on his face said, "Reporting for duty boss."

"Logan" Doyle said in a dripping sweet voice.

"I knew you missed me Doyle," Logan replied that smirk still on his face.

"Well it has been awhile," Doyle replied honestly.

"Well I'm a busy man," Logan said winking at a brunette that walked by the pair. Rory watched disgusted as the girl blushed.

"I'm sure you are," Doyle replied with a fake smile.

"Glad to know my desk is still here," Logan said sitting on the desk directly across from Rory.

"Well of course it is Logan, you do so much work here," Doyle replied his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Logan just smiled at this comment. "No worry Doyle, I just came to write up a quick article to please Daddy," Logan said still smirking. Rory was going insane looking at the damn smirk!

"Great, sounds great, I'm sure it'll be great!" Doyle said between clenched teeth and then walked away obviously frustrated.

Logan walked around to the other side of the desk and took a set in the chair. He looked pleased with himself.

He then looked across at Rory. "Well I'm very sad to say we haven't met," Logan said giving Rory his trademark smile. The smile she was sure made all the other girls blush.

'Oh hell no' Rory thought to herself. She was absolutely furious but she decided to play along with his little game for now.

"Oh but we have met," Rory replied with a suggestive smile.

Logan broke into a bigger smile "Really?" he asked obviously thinking very highly of himself.

Rory stood up and walked over to his desk making sure he could see her whole frame. She walked up to him and put her face inches from his. "Oh yes," she replied. She couldn't believe how easy he was to toy with.

"It must have been really good," Logan said in a husky voice. He was practically whispering now.

"It was so good that when I left you I was soaking wet," Rory whispered back barely believing the words that were coming out of her mouth. He mother would be so proud!

A flash of lust appeared in Logan's eyes. "Really?" was all he could get out.

"Yes, but next time you have some ditzy blonde sucking on your disgusting neck don't open any doors because you obviously don't know how to multitask. Don't worry about me though you see I can change my clothes but you Logan will never be able to change the fact that you are a stuck up rich Mama's boy who has the brain the size of a pea and will end up like every other asshole, completely moronic and unsuccessful. Try to remember that tip now Logan, I know alcohol has probably eaten away at the rest of your little brain so I'll leave you to process my words because I'm sure it will take awhile." And with that Rory walked out of the office.

* * *

Logan simply stared after her. 'What the hell?' he thought completely baffled. Who was this girl? How did she go from soaking wet to complete moron? What was all that about opening doors and some blonde sucking his neck?

Then it hit him—coffee girl.

"Shit," he muttered. He looked up and found the whole office staring at him. Doyle was trying very badly to hold back a laugh. Too furious to write Logan got up from his desk and entered the hall. The girl was nowhere to be found. Yes, he had maybe been an asshole but what right did she have to call him a snob? Or a Mama's boy? That was something he was definitely not.

"Hey Logan," a different blonde girl said who had attached herself to his arm two seconds out of the office.

"Where you headed?" She asked.

"My room," Logan mumbled still distracted and pissed off.

"Perfect." The blonde replied seductively.

"Later," Logan grunted and pulled away from the blonde. He was too ticked off to handle any more females right now and that was something that never happened.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know if you like the story or not! You guys are awesome I really appreciate the comments! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Thanks again for all the reviews I really appreciate it and I'm so glad you like my story. To clarify a bit about who's in the story and who's not: Dean obviously is in it as Rory's boyfriend right now, the whole Jess thing happened too but he will not make an appearance, the whole Tristan thing happened too but he won't be making an appearance and I don't think Marty will be in it either. Hope that clears some things up! Now this chapter is just to show everyone's emotions before the party so I hope you all enjoy! Let me know what you think!

Also there is a lot of language in this chapter including the f word. Just a warning.

* * *

**Chapter 3- The Girl Without A Name**

Rory was on a high. She walked across campus with her head held high. She couldn't believe that she had just told Logan off. It felt great. 'What an asshole' she thought to herself while smiling. She could not stop smiling about how fast his smirk had disappeared and turned into a look of disbelief. She was sure he had never been talked to like that before. 'Well he deserved it' she thought proud of herself. She walked into her dorm as the phone rang.

"Hello," Rory answered.

"Daughter of mine!" Rory heard her mother, Lorelei Gilmore say on the other end.

"Mother!" Rory exclaimed.

"Well aren't we excited?" Her mother asked.

"Oh I just did the most amazing thing Mom!" Rory replied excitement filling her voice.

"Ugh gross I don't want to hear about your sex life!" Her mom replied.

"Mom! Gross!" Rory said laughing. "But it does deal with a boy" she added.

"Ohh a cute boy?" Her mother asked.

"Not the point, I told him off!" Rory said proud of herself.

"So he was cute?" Her mother asked again.

"Mom! He spilt coffee all over me!" Rory said ignoring her mother's question.

"Oh no! The elixir of life!" Her mother replied horrified.

"I know! And he didn't even say he was sorry because he was too busy kissing some girl!" Rory added.

"Ah I knew he was cute!" Lorelei exclaimed.

"Mom! Focus! I told him off completely right in the middle of the Yale Daily News office. You could tell he had never been talked to like that before!" Rory exclaimed excited.

"Well daughter of mine, I have taught you well," her mother said in a proud voice.

"Oh mom it was such a rush!" Rory added smiling.

"Well I'm happy for you."

"Mom, are you going to grandma and grandpa's party tomorrow night?" Rory asked changing the subject.

"Way to kill that mood," Lorelei said with a groan. Then added "I guess so."

"Come on Mom, it's not like I want to go either but I can't wait to see Grandma's face when I show up with Dean!" Rory said knowing that would win her mother over.

"Oh you're such a rebel!" Lorelei replied laughing.

"Well I got to go but I'll see you tomorrow night," Rory said grabbing her books for her next class.

"All right bye babe"

"Bye Mom".

* * *

Logan was still furious hours after the encounter. He didn't even know the girls name! And she obviously didn't know his, 'Not like that would have made a difference' he thought, she had her mind made up about him. She was driving him insane though.

"Logan what the hell is wrong with you?" Colin, his roommate and close friend asked walking into the living room. Logan had been slumped on their couch for the past three hours. Colin had no idea what had happened to his friend. Logan had stormed into their dorm room muttering and then slumped down onto the living room couch where he had not moved since.

"Logan!" Colin exclaimed trying to get his attention.

"WHAT!" Logan barked back.

"Damn, what the hell is with all the yelling?" Finn asked entering the living room.

"Something is wrong with Logan," Colin replied.

"Logan? Nothing ever bothers him." Finn said not believing what he was hearing. That was until he looked at Logan, he looked furious.

"Wow mate, what's wrong?" Finn asked.

"She just yelled at me for no fucking reason! She doesn't even know me!" Logan yelled startling his friends. Logan never yelled, especially about a girl, they all worshipped him.

"What? Who's the she?" Finn asked confused.

"So I accidentally bumped into her and spilt coffee all over her! It was an accident damnit!" Logan continued getting angrier by the minute.

"Coffee…wait! That hottie you spilt coffee on earlier yelled at you?" Finn asked holding back a laugh.

"She completely bashed me! Damnit what a bitch!" Logan continued as he now started pacing back and forth in front of the couch.

His friends were completely baffled. They had never seen Logan like this. Logan was the calm one, the one that took things as they came. He didn't get upset; he didn't have a care in the world. He brushed everything off and kept going. This girl must have really triggered him. 'Probably because it's the first girl ever that didn't adore him' Colin thought to himself.

"Come on boys, it's time to get out of here and head to the pub. Our boy needs some distraction and by that I mean women who worship him." Finn said.

"Oh and I have some good news too," Colin added. "I hear at the Gilmore party tomorrow their granddaughter is going to be there. She's supposed to be around our age."

"Maybe she'll be a little hottie," Finn said with a smile. "Come on let's go," he added motioning towards the door.

Logan got up and followed his two friends hoping some alcohol and some women would clear his head.

* * *

Hope you all like it! Thanks again for all the reviews I appreciate it! Let me know what you think :) Next chapter...the party! 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again for all the reviews you guys are seriously awesome! I'm glad you all like my fic! Now for the chapter you've all been waiting for…the party! And the second Rogan encounter now on with the chapter!

**Chapter 4- You're a Huntzberger/Gilmore?**

Rory and Dean were walking up the Gilmore driveway. Neither of them were happy. They had spent the car ride over arguing. First Dean was grumpy because he hated going to Rory's grandparents. Then they somehow started arguing about why they never got to see each other. Dean of course blamed Rory. All and all they weren't getting along.

Rory rang the doorbell to the gigantic house in front of them. The maid answered and let them in.

"Hello Grandmother," Rory said immediately spotting her grandma inside the door.

"Rory! And…Dean so nice to see you both," Emily Gilmore, Rory's grandmother said with a big fake smile. She shot a disapproving look at the two of them.

'This night is going to be hell' Rory thought to herself.

* * *

He saw her walk in. At first he barely recognized her. He noticed right away that she looked amazing and then regretted it. She wore a plain black spaghetti strap dress that clung to her every curve. The dress came to right above her knees. The dress was plain but elegant. She wore simple black heels and her long legs were teasing. Her hair was left down and her makeup was just perfect, not too much but just enough. Logan instantly felt attracted to her. That was until he realized who she was.

"No fucking way," Logan said out loud, completely forgetting his friends and five other admiring girls surrounded him. Logan never brought dates to anything because he liked to keep his options open.

"Uh mate you okay?" Finn asked surprised by his friend's sudden outburst.

Finn couldn't believe his friends sudden change. Logan was completely tensed up, his face slightly flushed and his expression showed nothing but absolute anger. You could practically see the fire in his eyes. His eyes that were focused on…a girl. 'A girl?' Finn thought to himself. Logan loved women more than anyone he knew and he had definitely never seen him react to a woman like this. Especially an attractive woman. Finn looked more closely at the girl and he almost burst out laughing. It was coffee girl he realized. She was here! And she looked absolutely gorgeous. Next to her stood a guys, definitely not from their crowd. The guy's arm was wrapped possessively around the girl's waist. Finn couldn't blame him though; tons of guys in the room were practically eating the girl up with their eyes. The couple didn't look very happy though. Finn glanced at his friend who was still soaking in the situation. This might be a more interesting night than he thought.

* * *

Rory couldn't take it anymore. Her grandparent's fakeness towards Dean and Dean's possessiveness towards her. Even though her Mom and Luke (her Mom's boyfriend) had arrived and were trying to keep the conversation light Rory still felt suffocated.

"I'll be right back," Rory said breaking away from the group and Dean's grip on her. She needed a minute to relax or she wouldn't make it another five minutes.

She walked directly towards the bar. She rarely drank even though she was 21 but this occasion definitely called for drinking.

"Vodka tonic please," Rory said to the bartender.

"Oh and put that on my tab," a voice came from behind her. Rory whipped around to see who it was.

The bartender looked at Logan like he was crazy.

"You see although I do have a small brain, I do know that there is no tab," Logan added after seeing the bartender's confused expression. "But if there was I could definitely afford it, after all I am a spoiled rich kid. But actually now that I think about it I wouldn't have to pay for the tab anyways because you see I'm such a Mama's boy that I'm sure she would pay for it." Logan said sharply looked directly at Rory.

He definitely looked pissed off Rory noticed. 'He also looks damn good' she thought reluctantly. He was dressed in a black tux and definitely looked flawless in it. His hair still displayed its messy look but the twinkle in his eye was now gone.

"Rum and coke," Logan said to the bartender. "And go heavy on the rum because I want the alcohol to continue to eat away at my brain." He added after. The bartender looking very confused started to mix their drinks.

Rory was speechless.

"What they hell are you doing here?" She spat out eventually.

"Ah Ace, you are always the pleasant one," Logan said still focused on her face.

"Ace?" Rory asked confused by the name he had just called her.

"Yes you see you never gave me the honor of knowing your name and instead of calling you the girl that bitched me out I decided to call you Ace because I'm sure you are a fabulous reporter," Logan said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Whatever I don't have time for this," Rory replied and started to turn around but she was stopped by her grandfather.

"Rory I am so pleased to see you know Logan Huntzberger!" Her grandfather, Richard Gilmore, exclaimed with a huge smile.

"He is a great one!" Richard added.

"Oh I can definitely tell," Rory replied sarcastically.

"Logan," Richard said shaking his hand, "I'm delighted to see that you have met my granddaughter Rory Gilmore."

Both Rory and Logan had looks of disbelief on their faces upon realizing who they each were.

At this time Emily, Lorelei, Luke and Dean walked up to the group.

"Richard, what's going on?" Emily asked obviously delighted at the young pair in front of her.

"Oh I was talking to Rory and Logan about how pleased I am to see that they have met," Richard replied still smiling.

"You know him?" Dean and Lorelei both asked at the same time. Dean's question came out as a harsh blame, while Lorelei's question was more curious.

"No!" They both barked back at the same time causing the group to be taken aback.

Lorelei looked at her daughter confused. 'Coffee guy' Rory mouthed to her mother obviously disgusted while no one was looking. Lorelei almost busted out laughing.

"Oh look this is one of my favorite ballroom dancing songs!" Emily exclaimed as a new song started to play out on the dance floor. Couples were piling onto the floor to start the dance.

"Rory you simply must dance!" Emily exclaimed looking at Rory.

"Oh no Grandma, I don't think so" Rory replied.

"No I insist! Logan would you please do my granddaughter the honor of dancing with you to this song?" Emily asked a huge smile on her face.

"No!" Dean exclaimed obviously not approving of that idea.

"Well do you know this dance?" Emily asked Dean bluntly.

"Well no but-" Dean started before being cut off by Emily.

"Then it's settled, come Rory and Logan go dance," Emily insisted pushing the two onto the dance floor.

* * *

Logan silently took Rory's hand and his and placed his other hand on her hip. He ignored the tingling sensation that overtook his body the second he touched her.

The two as if on cue stared dancing like they had done it a million times.

The silence was broken soon.

"You're a Gilmore?" Logan asked at the same time she spat out "You're a Huntzberger?"

"Yes," the both answered at the same time.

Silence. How could she be a Gilmore? The Gilmore's were…well not like Rory. 'Oh no,' he realized, 'she's the hot granddaughter'.

The dance continued. Logan didn't look Rory in the eyes, he was too afraid of what he might see. Her presence overwhelmed him. The strong scent of vanilla filled his nose causing his every nerve to stand on end. She was driving him crazy and he hated it. After all he was Logan Huntzberger, where were his smooth moves or witty banter? He was speechless, and that frustrated him. He had never been this way around a girl before. He was glancing everywhere but at her. His eyes landed on the man that had been with Rory, her boyfriend he assumed. Well whoever he was he was definitely sending them a death glare.

"He doesn't look happy," Logan said breaking the silence.

* * *

His words startled her. She had been completely in the zone. She couldn't believe he was a Huntzberger. Mitchim Huntzberger's son. Mitchim was the biggest newspaper guy on the east coast and possible the country. She had heard of Logan before but never put the two together. Logan was the biggest womanizer in the Ivy League schools. His conquests were well over a thousand she was sure. And that was why she was so aggravated at the weird effect he had on her. She wanted to ignore the sensation she felt when he pulled her close to him and they started dancing. She wanted to ignore his strong scent of cologne that made her mind and body numb. She wasn't like other girls, she didn't woo at guys like him. She was so focused on not focusing on him his words had completely startled her.

"Who doesn't look happy?" she asked snapping out of her daze.

"Your boyfriend," he replied.

Rory glanced at Dean and sighed. No he was definitely not happy.

"There's a sign of a happy couple" Logan replied bluntly.

"What?" Rory exclaimed. 'He has some nerve' she thought. "You know nothing about me and Dean's relationship!" She added angrily.

"Oh I see but you apparently know everything about me," Logan replied spat back.

"What? Are you saying that what I said was incorrect?" Rory argued back.

"Yes, you have no idea who I am and you inconsiderately judged me!" Logan exclaimed his face starting to flush with anger.

"Oh right I'm sure Logan Huntzberger, the womanizer, deep down has this huge beating heart filled with tons of emotions," Rory said getting just as angry as him.

"You know what, yes I may go hang out, drink, and have fun but at least I have a life. You have probably never let yourself just relax and have fun, because you're so damn uptight. So yes insult me but at least I'm happy. Look at you! No fun and your relationship obviously isn't that great either!" Logan spat at her now completely filled with anger.

The song stopped but the couple continued to stare at each other. You could practically see the smoke coming out their noses.

"You're impossible!" Rory exclaimed turning away from him.

"You're in denial!" Logan said back at her.

"Asshole!" Rory hissed.

"Bitch!" Logan said and with that they both stormed off in opposite directions.

* * *

Lorelei couldn't believe the scene that had just played out before her eyes. From the second she laid eyes on Rory with Logan she could feel the tension spewing from them. First off he was overwhelmingly attractive. But she had also witnessed them dance a very hard dance together with complete ease. They weren't even paying attention to the steps they just flowed through it perfectly together. They looked like they had been dancing together for years. She had also noticed the way they stared at each other. And although you could definitely see complete anger there was definitely something more between the two. Just like all tension she had witnessed the explosion of emotions erupt on the dance floor as the two stormed away from each other. Lorelei was sure this wouldn't be the last time the two would cross paths.

* * *

Rory stormed off towards the bar. She definitely needed another drink. She couldn't believe the words he had said to her. It aggravated her more how deep his words had cut her. 'Damn him to hell,' she thought. She was happy…wasn't she? Of course she was! How dare she let Logan Huntzberger get inside her head! She chugged her drink and stared at the wall still completely pissed off.

"Rory, how dare you dance with him!" Dean exclaimed appearing at her side.

Rory said nothing.

"And why the hell are you drinking? I never see you drink!" Dean continued.

Again Rory said nothing.

"I came all the way out here for you and then you leave me to dance with another guy," Dean said.

"You know what Dean? You have complained about being here the whole time so being around you hasn't exactly been a treat for me!" Rory spat back.

"Fine then I guess I'll leave then!" Dean said back furious.

"Fine." Rory said unfazed. She had just had one of the worst nights of her life and she just wanted to be alone.

Dean left in a rush leaving Rory all by herself.

* * *

Logan stormed back to his friends. He walked directly up to Finn and took the bottle of champagne out of his hands and started to chug it.

"Wow, uh Logan you want to share that?" Finn asked jokingly. He knew Logan was furious though, he had witnessed the scene on the dance floor. Logan had acted in a way he had never seen before. Logan was completely off balance with this girl. She seemed to hit every single one of his buttons. And Finn had never seen a girl storm away from Logan. Finn decided that he liked this girl.

Logan was furious still. How dare she insult him again and then not be able to take criticism about her own life. He couldn't stand her and he needed to get her out of his head. He took the closest girl to him and pulled her against him smashing his lips against hers. He was done bickering, he needed to be distracted.

* * *

I hope you guys like it! It was a lot longer that the other chapters and I hope it lived up to your expectations! Let me know what you think! And thanks again for the reviews they make my day! 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again for the reviews guys! You all rock and the reviews really do mean A LOT to me! Glad you all like the story! That chapter was a lot of fun to write! Here we go onward……..

* * *

**Chapter 5- No One Should Drink Alone**

A week later Rory had still not heard from Dean. After being mad at him for a day or two she had called him ready to talk, but he had not picked up. Ever since that day she had called him two or three times a day but he never answered. She left messages letting him know she wanted to talk about things but he never called. She was completely frustrated.

I was Friday night again and Rory was trying to study. She was completely distracted though. 'At least I haven't had anymore Logan interactions' she thought to herself. They had spotted each other on campus a few times that week but upon seeing each other they both had turned and walked the other way, even if it meant taking the long way to class.

"Okay, this isn't working." Rory said out loud to herself slamming her book closed. She couldn't study because she couldn't concentrate. She was upset and frustrated with Dean and she wasn't going to pretend she was going to get anything done because she had just read the same page six times and still didn't know what it was about. She got up, grabbed her coat, and headed out the door.

* * *

Logan sat at their normal booth at the pub. He was there with the usual gang, Finn, Colin, and Steph. They were his closest friends and they spent every Friday at the pub if nothing else was going on. It had been a week since the Rory fiasco and the days since then had been uneventful. It was relieving to Logan. He hated drama. He wasn't the drama type of guy. He was the go with the flow and take things as they come guy.

They all sat in the booth getting their night started. They had only had a couple drinks but Finn was already rating redhead in the pub, on a one to ten scale for hotness. Finn had also already hooked up with over half of them. Colin and Steph listened amused.

Logan had set back in his normal ways. He had a different girl every night, but Rory's words still haunted him. He couldn't stop her harsh words from repeating themselves over and over again in his head. It was driving him insane.

Logan looked up quickly as something caught his eye. It was actually a someone and they were moving very quickly towards the bar. His senses immediately awoke as he realized who it was. She stormed up to the bar and exchanged a few words with the bartender. A few seconds later Rory was downing a double shot of something. She looked absolutely miserable he noticed.

'Why should he care if she was miserable?' he thought cursing himself. He hoped she wasn't drinking because of him. No, he didn't know Rory all that well but she didn't seem like a person who would storm into a bar for a silly reason. 'This must be serious' he realized as he watched her take another shot.

'Damnit,' he thought to himself before standing up and saying "I'll go get refills," to his friends. He walked off towards the bar leaving his three friends to stare after him confused.

* * *

"One more," Rory said to the bartender. 'Yes, this would work,' Rory thought to herself. 'At least for tonight.' She realized that she was completely miserable as she took her last shot.

"I hope you aren't drinking because of me," a voice came from behind her.

Rory knew who it was without even turning around. She may be getting buzzed already but that didn't stop her body from becoming completely on edge at the sound of his voice.

"Don't be full of yourself," Rory replied as Logan sat down next to her. Logan just looked at her.

"What?" Rory spat, "See I can live a little!"

"Are you okay?" Logan asked shocking Rory by the concerned sound of his voice. She looked into his eyes and surprisingly found genuine concern.

"Uh..yea," Rory replied quietly all of a sudden feeling shy towards this new side of Logan.

"Bartender," Logan said catching the bartender's attention, "Send another pitcher to my table. Also put her tab one mine," Logan added pointing at Rory.

"What?" Rory asked shocked.

"Come on," Logan answered gesturing her to get up.

"Where are we going?" Rory asked confused.

"You're hanging out with me tonight Ace," Logan replied and began pushing his way through the crowd back towards the table.

"What? Why?" Rory asked.

"Because," Logan said turning around to lock eyes with her sending a shiver down her spine, "no one deserves to drink alone."

* * *

Little bit of a cliff hanger lol. I hope you all enjoy it! Let me know what you think! You guys are the best! 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I know the last chapter was shortbut I wanted to split the bar scene up in two parts and I also wanted to leave a bit of a cliff hanger. I'm glad you are all enjoying it! I really am enjoying writing it! So off we go to the second part….

* * *

**Chapter 6- You Rory Gilmore Are A Ten**

Rory couldn't believe she was following him back to his table. 'I must really be drunk,' she thought to herself even though she knew she wasn't. She was being weak and she knew it, but at this moment she didn't care.

The pair reached the table and they were greeted with three sets of curious eyes. Two boys and one girl Rory noticed.

"Rory, this is Finn, Colin, and Steph," Logan said pointing to each person as he said their name.

"Hey," Steph said moving over in the booth to let Rory sit. Logan squeezed in next to Rory. As he sat his arm brushed against hers. She ignored the tingling sensation she felt.

"You my dear," Finn said to Rory, "are absolutely gorgeous." He added a wink.

Rory blushed. "Thanks," she replied softly.

"Too bad I only do redheads but I may make an exception if you insist," Finn added with a devilish smile.

Rory smiled 'Yep, these were definitely Logan's friends,' Rory thought to herself.

* * *

'She was having fun' Logan thought pleased with himself. He didn't know what had compelled him to invite her over to his friends. That was something Logan usually would have never done. She just looked so sad and miserable though. Usually that wouldn't have even affect him, especially after the way she treated him, but still he found himself inviting her over.

The five of them had been sitting in the booth drinking for about two and a half hours now. Logan was shocked the way Rory fit in perfectly with his friends.

Steph was excited that another girl was finally at the table. Finn loved all females, and even Colin seemed to be enjoying Rory's company. Logan realized that he enjoyed it too. He tried to convince himself that he was just enjoying Rory's company because she was another female. 'You love all women,' Logan told himself silently. He couldn't think it was anything more, it scared him too much.

Finn had spent most of the last few hours explaining his rating scale to Rory and then putting it in action. By now they had rated almost every girl in the bar.

"I give her an eight," Rory said glancing at the blonde that just walked in.

"No way definitely a ten!" Finn replied.

"I have to agree with Finn," Colin chipped in.

"No, no, her thighs are too big!" Rory stated bluntly.

"I have to agree with Rory," Steph said laughing, "the thighs definitely loose her points."

Finn was doubled over laughing. "You Rory Gilmore, are definitely a ten!" Finn said after calming down. "Don't you think Logan?" He added with a devilish smile.

Logan was caught off guard but quickly tried to recover without anyone noticing. "Well…" Logan said looking at Rory, she had stopped laughing all of a sudden too.

"We need more shots!" Rory said quickly before Logan could finish his thought. That was another thing that surprised Logan about her, she wasn't much of a drinker but she kept up with the group pretty well.

The shots arrived at the table and they all downed them quickly.

"Well," Rory said loudly, "I'm officially drunk!"

They all laughed at this.

"Welcome to the club!" Steph said slurring a few words.

"Come on girl let's go to the bathroom, my bladder is about to explode!" Steph said forcing Logan and Rory out of their seats so she could get out.

Logan smiled as he sat back down and watched the two girls stumble to the bathroom arm and arm.

'Maybe Rory Gilmore wasn't so bad," Logan thought.

* * *

Rory was having a good time. In fact a great time. She hadn't relaxed, hung out, drank, and had fun in….well not very often. Her and Steph were now washing their hands in the bathroom laughing at something they couldn't even remember now.

"So," Steph said looking at Rory, "How do you know Logan?"

Rory thought about it for a minute and decided to give the girl the summary, "Well he bumped into me on campus spilling coffee all over me. I told him off in the middle of the Yale Daily News Office. Then we met officially at my grandparents party. We danced, we fought, then we stormed off. We avoided each other all week and then….all of a sudden here I am…somehow." Rory said with a light laugh.

"Ohhh! I remember you! Yes I watched that whole little scene with you and Logan on the dance floor on Friday. You're the reason he got completely wasted that night. Talk about sexual tension." Steph said finally realizing who Rory was.

"What! No there is no sexual tension between Logan and I!" Rory exclaimed completely mortified.

"Oh okay," Steph said rolling her eyes at Rory. "I'm still shocked he brought you over to our table tonight, not that I'm not glad trust me I'm thrilled. But it's not something Logan does…ever. I mean sure he always brings girls over but never just to talk and hang out with us." Steph added.

"Oh well, he said that no one should drink alone," Rory said confused by all the information Steph was sharing.

"Hum…sounds weird for Logan still. Oh and every person in the bar saw Logan take you to our table. That's why none of Logan's adoring fans came up to our table tonight. I think every girl in the room was shooting knives at your back." Steph said with a laugh.

"What? Why?" Rory asked.

"Oh don't be so stupid, I may be drunk but I still know that every girl thinks Logan is extremely hot!" Steph said. Rory opened her mouth and Steph added "And don't even tell me you don't!"

"Ah I'm too drunk to be having this conversation." Rory answered wanting to avoid the whole thing. "Let's grab some shots on the way back to the table I think you made me loose part of my buzz."

* * *

"So?" Finn asked as soon as the girls left the table.

"So what?" Logan replied already knowing where this conversation was going.

"Why aren't you making a move on Rory you idiot?" Finn asked bluntly looking straight at Logan.

"What? Are you crazy? We don't even like each other. We're not even friends…more like enemies." Logan answered.

"Oh I'm sure, because you would bring your enemy to the table to hang out with us but you've never brought any other girl unless you were hooking up with her." Colin said with a laugh.

"Well you are right about one thing though," Finn said with his devilish smile, "you guys are defiantly not friends. Logan Huntzberger doesn't have female friends."

"Except Steph but she doesn't count because she's been around forever." Colin added quickly before Logan could say anything.

"Ugh, guys it's not like that." Logan said frustrated.

"Then how is it Logan? What made you bring her to our table?" Finn asked.

"I don't know! Okay I really don't know! She just looked like she needed to have some fun and before I could think I asked her to join us! That's it! Can we just drop this conversation the girls are on their way back anyways." Logan said frustrated as he watched the girls do another double shot at the bar.

"Wow," Colin said, "Logan finally likes a girl."

"What! No I don't like her!" Logan answered back starting to loose his cool.

"Don't like who?" Steph slurred coming up to the table.

"He doesn't like the blonde that just winked at him from across the room. She was defiantly only a 5." Finn said covering for Logan. Logan let some of the tension leave his body.

"Well it looks like this place is about to close up so it's time to call it a night." Colin said eyeballing Steph.

"Oh Colin is making sexual references across the table to Steph!" Finn exclaimed in an annoying childish voice.

"What? You guys are dating?" Rory asked looking confused.

"No love, they are just screwing," Finn answered with a smile. Both Colin and Steph had turned bright red.

"Come on let's go before I fall over," Steph said quickly.

The five of them got up. "I'll catch up to you there's a redhead over there that I just have to take home with me tonight," Finn said before walking away from the group.

The rest of them laughed and walked out of the pub.

"Thank God it's within walking distance," Steph said as Colin put his arm around her.

Rory and Logan were trailing behind the two. Rory was definitely not walking in a straight line.

"Hey Ace," Logan said laughing as Rory began to walk on the grass moving slightly sideways instead of forward. "Stay on the sidewalk."

Rory sat down on the grass. "I can't I'm too drunk," she said bluntly. Logan laughed she looked like a little kid pouting. "I'll never make it to my dorm," she said as she started to lie down on the grass.

"Hey Ace, come on," Logan said kneeling down next to her.

"That last shot got me," she mumbled quietly to herself as her eyes began to close.

Colin and Steph were no longer in sight. 'Well I can't leave her here.' Logan thought to himself. Before he could stop himself he scooped Rory up in his arms and began to carry her. She was sleeping already. Logan laughed softly. He couldn't help but notice how cute she looked drunk and sleeping. He liked the way she felt in his arms and he was glad he could finally help her instead of piss her off. 'That's what friends do,' Logan told himself trying not to let any other thoughts into his head. His friends were crazy he could be friends with a girl.

He made his way into his dorm and up the stairs. He quietly and carefully reached for his key inside his pocket and opened the door. He opened his bedroom door and gently laid Rory on his bed. 'What now?' He thought. He had never been in this situation before. He had never brought a girl home with him that he wasn't messing around with. He looked at her for a second. She wore jeans and a plain red tank top. The tank top was pushed up revealing her flat stomach. She wore red flip flops that were barely in between her toes anymore. He couldn't deny that she was beautiful. 'It's okay to think your friends are beautiful,' Logan told himself. He didn't even know when they had became friends or how but he figured they had to be friends now or she wouldn't have hung out with him and he wouldn't be taking care of her.

Logan pulled the flip flops off her feet and laid them on the floor by his bed. He moved Rory's head so it was on his pillows. He carefully pulled the blanket out from under her and covered her up.

"Logan?" Rory said in a faint mumble opening her eyes a little.

"Yes?" Logan asked quietly looking down at her as he stood over his bed.

"You're not so bad after all," she replied before closing her eyes and drifting back to sleep.

Logan smiled at this. "Well Rory Gilmore" Logan said grabbing a blanket off the end of his bed and headed towards his leather desk chair, "neither are you."

* * *

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! I don't know how I feel about this chapter. So let me know! I hope you all enjoyed it! Next chapter is the morning after! dun dun dun lol. Review! Thanks again you guys are the best! 


	7. Chapter 7

Glad you all liked the last chapter! Thank you SO MUCH for the reviews I really appreciate it! You guys are the best! Here we go….

**Chapter 7- You Think It's Stupid To Kiss Me?**

'My head hurts' was Rory's first conscious thought the next morning. She hadn't even opened her eyes yet. The rest of her body was completely comfortable though. 'Wow my bed feels a lot more comfortable today,' she thought to herself. She stretched her arms out trying to ignore the massive pounding in her head. 'Wow my bed seems a lot bigger than a twin' she thought to herself when she noticed her arms were still on the pillows even when she stretched them out their full length. She rolled over onto her side and wrapped the blankets around her tighter. She squinted her eyes open a little wanting to give them time to adjust before she opened them fully. All she could see was blue blankets and pillows. Wait…her blankets weren't blue…

Rory's eyes snapped open and she sat straight up. Ignoring the pounding of her head she took in the room around her. It was definitely not hers. It looked like…a boy's room? 'Shit' she thought to herself trying to remember where she was and how the hell she ended up there. She knew right away this wasn't Dean's room either. 'Oh my what have I done?' Rory thought panicked.

Then she glanced over to her left and saw the person who owned the room.

Logan.

Her heart immediately started to accelerate and she felt like she was going to have a nervous break down. 'What the hell happened?' Rory thought trying to remember the night before. She had went to the pub because of Dean. She remembered doing a bunch of shots and then…yes Logan came up to her. He invited her back to his table and she followed. She remembered there were two boys…what were their names? And a girl…her name started with an S. Sarah? No….Stephanie? Yes! Steph! That was it. She remembered some stupid rating system. She knew she had hung out with them for a while but that didn't explain how she ended up here…in Logan's bed.

'Shit.' She thought to herself, 'I didn't….no there's no way I could have slept with him…' she thought realizing that she had all her clothes on the same way she did the night before. 'But what then?' she wondered. Maybe she had kissed him? 'Oh no,' Rory thought panicking. She must of tried to do something stupid like kiss him and he felt bad for her and let her stay in his room.

She glanced over at Logan who was asleep in his desk chair. She held herself back from smiling at the image in front of her. Logan looked almost angelic when he was sleeping and not talking. He had a blue blanket draped over him but it had fallen off his shoulders and was dangling on his stomach. He wore a plain white teeshirt up top and the blanket covered the rest of him. His hair looked the exact same way it had the night before. She reluctantly realized that he did look absolutely adorable.

'Oh my what have I done?' Rory thought more confused than ever.

* * *

Logan woke up to a pain in his lower back. He opened his eyes and saw Rory looking right at him. As soon as she realized he was looking back at her her face blushed and she looked embaressed. She glanced away quickly causing him to almost laugh.

"Good morning," he said to her.

"Morning," she mumbled.

"How are you feeling?" Logan asked although he pretty much knew the answer.

"Uh not so well." She said still embaressed. She still wasn't looking at him.

"Headache?" He asked not able to hold back a smirk.

Rory blushed deeper, "Yea," she replied quietly.

Logan stood up and walked into his bathroom that was connected to his room. He pulled out two Motrins and filled a dixie cup up with water. He walked back into his room and handed the pills and the water to Rory. "Here," he said "this will help it go away."

She grabbed the pills and the water out of his hands and taking a gulp of water swallowed the pills.

Logan sat down on the side of his king size bed and looked at her.

"You sleep okay?" He asked.

"Yes," she replied quietly. She looked up at him finally, "Did you?" she asked hesitantly.

"Honestly," Logan said laughing, "no I didn't really sleep much at all. I slept probably an hour the whole night."

Rory looked up at him her face still bright red "I'm so sorry," she said.

Logan laughed he had never seen a girl so embaressed about being in his bed before.

"It's not a problem," Logan replied amused by the blush that was still on her cheeks.

"Well, I probably should go I mean you should get some rest," Rory said wincing as she attempted to get out of the bed.

"Your head is killing you isn't it?" Logan asked.

"Yes, movement doesn't help either," Rory answered.

"Don't move then, lay down and go back to sleep for a bit the medicine will be able to kick in then and you will feel better," Logan said to Rory.

"But what about you?" Rory asked uncertain.

"Move over," Logan said sliding next to her.

"Logan I can just go it's not a problem," Rory said obviously uncomfortable.

"Rory relax you stay under the covers I'm just going to doze off on this side of the bed, I won't even get under the covers okay? There's no point in you walking all the way back across campus just rest for a while and then we'll eat breakfast," Logan said closing his eyes.

She didn't say anything but he felt her lie back down and cover up. 'This is different,' Logan thought. First off he usually would have just let the girl go home and not cared. And secondly, he realized that this was the first time he had been in his bed with a girl that he wasn't messing around with. Logan tried to shake this weird realization off as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

Rory tried to ignore the odd sensation that had come over her as Logan had laid down next to her. Even though he was on the total opposite side of the bed from her she could still feel his presence. And she still didn't know what had happened last night. 'I should really just leave,' she thought to herself trying to will her body to move. 'Just a little nap,' she thought as she fell asleep.

* * *

Logan woke up a few hours later. The first thing he noticed was that something was on his right arm. He opened his eyes and realized what that something was.

It was Rory.

She was cuddled up next to his body and his arm was around her lightly holding her close.

'What the hell?' Logan thought panicked. How had they both ended up in the middle of the bed? Logan's whole body was on alert. He didn't hold girls. Even after he messed around with them he didn't hold them. That was too intimate, too close. So why the hell was he holding Rory? He looked down at her. All he could see was the top of her head, her hair was slightly tangled from sleep. He could feel her breathing slowing. 'She must still be asleep,' he realized.

He didn't want to wake her and have her find them in this position so what the hell was he supposed to do?

* * *

Rory felt warm and completely comfortable. She felt safe. She felt…something on her. 'Where am I?' She thought without opening her eyes. Her head hurt a little bit…wait it came back to her she was still at Logan's. Her eyes flung open. She wasn't only at Logan's she was with Logan. Actually Logan was right next to her…touching her. His arm was around her and she was cuddled up next to him.

Panic went through her body. 'How the hell had this happened?' she thought. She knew they went to sleep on opposite sides of the bed.

She bolted up her every nerve was on end. She whipped her head around to face Logan and surprisingly she found…he was staring back at her. The look on his face was as confused and panicked as hers. He quickly pulled his arm out from around her.

'Shit what now?' Rory thought.

"Sorry bad habit," Rory blurted out without thinking.

"Yea me too," Logan said quickly avoiding her eyes.

Rory couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"What?" Logan asked finally looking at her a little alarmed by her sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry," Rory said quickly "but I just can't see that being a habit of yours."

Logan cracked a smile, "Yea I guess I did kinda lie," he said with a laugh.

The two were now sitting up in Logan's bed facing each other. Rory was surprised at how quickly things had seemed to change between the two. She never thought she would wake up in someone's bed who she had practically hated less than 24 hours ago.

She still didn't know why she was here though. She knew she had to find out.

"Logan?" Rory asked softly.

"Yea?" Logan answered still looking at her.

"Can I ask you something?"

* * *

Logan was surprised. 'What would Rory want to ask me?' he thought to himself.

"Sure," he answered.

"Uhh.." she began looking embaressed again. The red crept back in her checks. "Did I do anything…stupid last night?" She asked not looking him in the eye.

'Stupid?' He thought confused.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"I don't know I just…well I don't remember some of last night…" Rory continued getting more embaressed by the second.

"What would you have done stupid?" Logan asked still confused.

"I don't know…anything? Did I do anything stupid?" She asked finally looking at him.

"Not that I can think of but I guess that depends on what you consider stupid." Logan answered.

"Well did I…did I try…" Rory started to say before trailing off.

"Did you try what?" Logan asked wondering what the big deal was.

"Diditrytokissyou?" Rory asked quickly.

"Did you…" Logan began trying to sort the sentence out.

OH! Logan almost laughed when he realized what she had said. She thought she had kissed him! No wonder she was so embaressed this morning.

"No you didn't kiss me," Logan answered and saw relief spread over Rory's face, "But you're saying that kissing me is stupid?" He added.

Her cheeks reddened like he expected. He almost smirked but he wanted to see what her answer would be.

"Well…uh…I have a boyfriend!" She replied.

"I know but if you didn't have a boyfriend do you think it would be stupid to kiss me?" He pried her. He didn't know why he was pushing the subject.

"Well I do have a boyfriend so it doesn't matter," she replied quickly not looking at him.

"You know you could find out if kissing me is stupid," Logan said raising his eyebrow suggestively.

Rory blushed deeper. "Shut up Huntzberger," she replied causing him to laugh.

"Uh huh," Logan said deciding to let the subject drop, "So you know though all you did was drink with Finn, Colin, Steph and I for a few hours. You had way to much to drink and you couldn't make it to your dorm so I let you sleep her. That's all nothing stupid."

"Well thank you, and I must say you do have a very comfortable bed," Rory replied.

Logan once again raised a suggestive eyebrow this time causing Rory to laugh.

"That's what all the ladies say," Logan said with a smirk.

"You are seriously so full of yourself," Rory replied still smiling.

"I think you are the only woman who has ever refused me in my own bed," Logan said pretending to be hurt.

Rory laughed.

"It's okay you did tell me how much you wanted me last night though," Logan said to Rory with a devilish grin.

Rory's whole face turned white. "Uh…" was all she could get out.

"Just kidding," Logan said before she had a break down.

"Logan!" Rory said smacking his arm lightly, "Not funny!"

"Hey!" Logan replied holding the spot on his arm where she had hit him, "Never hit a Huntzberger we are precious and very fragile you know."

Rory laughed again "Yea right I'm sure you huge ego will protect you," she said lightly smacking Logan's other arm.

"Hey!" Logan exclaimed before launching himself at her. He tried to pin her down so she couldn't keep hitting him but she put up a fight.

Before they knew it the two of them were wrestling for control to try to hold the other one down. Logan pushed a little too hard causing Rory and himself to be thrown off the bed and onto the floor.

They landed on the floor both of them laughing and trying to catch their breathe. Logan had managed to get on top of Rory and was holding her wrists down lightly to the floor so she couldn't move.

"See," he said seeing that he had succeeded, "Never mess with a Huntzberger." He gave her a devilish smile. He looked down at her. Her face was flushed from wrestling.

They both became quiet as they noticed the position they had landed in. Rory was flat on her back against the floor with Logan straddling her. Their faces were inches apart.

Logan's breathing slowed down but his body was defiantly not relaxed. Here he was on his floor on top of a beautiful girl his face inches away from hers. Wait…beautiful girl? Since when did he think Rory was beautiful? He looked at her and realized that she was though. Her hair was sprawled out on the floor and her eyes were looking directly in his. And her lips….

'Shit' Logan thought. He couldn't think about her lips. He didn't even like Rory. He had never even thought about kissing her. But here he was on his floor unable to think about anything else but how close she was to him and how it would take less than a second for him to move his lips to hers.

* * *

'Shit' Rory thought looking up at Logan. His body was completely on top of hers and his face was inches away from hers. She should push him off and get up. She should say something to break the silence. She willed herself to do something but all she could do was lay there and stare into his eyes.

His face had looked as alarmed as hers when they realized how close they were. But then something had changed between them. They both became silent and instead of looking away from each other they just stayed in that position. Rory looked at Logan's face. She had to admit he was the hottest guy she had been this close to. 'Wait what about your boyfriend?' She thought not even being able to remember his name right now. Logan's eyes were searching her and taking her in. She knew her eyes were doing the same. And his lips…they were…wait…they were coming closer. Rory knew this was the time to bail. Alarms were going off in her head but her body didn't allow her to move. He was going to kiss her and Rory closed her eyes realizing that she wanted him to.

* * *

And there's the chapter!Don't kill me but I had to leave it a cliff hanger! Let me know what you think :) Hope you all enjoyed! Thanks again for all the great reviews keep em comin! 


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry for the cliffhanger guys! Don't kill me! I'm glad you are all interested though! Your reviews are the best guys! Thanks a lot! That's what made me update quick because I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for too long so I won't make you wait any longer….the next chapter!

**Chapter 8- What the Hell Just Happened?**

A huge crash sounded in the kitchen causing both Rory and Logan to jump milliseconds before their lips touched.

"Shit!" A voice yelled from the kitchen.

"Damnit Finn!" Another voice followed.

"Um…you should go see if everything is okay," Rory said breaking the silence and knowing that the moment was broke too.

Rory heard Logan cuss as he got up off her and left the room. The door slammed behind him.

Rory exhaled and stared at the ceiling. 'What the hell just happened?' She thought. Her and Logan had almost kissed. She couldn't try to pretend it wasn't going to happen. All they needed was one more second and his lips would have met hers. And she had wanted them too she realized surprised. Her lips had been eager and waiting. 'I have a boyfriend,' she reminded herself. Guilt washed over her but was soon replaced with anger. 'It's his fault I'm here anyways!' She thought. If he had returned her phone calls she wouldn't have ended up at the pub, in Logan's bed, and almost kissing him.

Rory finally stood up. 'What now?' She wondered.

* * *

"What the hell just happened!" Logan exclaimed harshly walking into the kitchen. He was confused and unbalanced and it was pissing him off. 'What the hell just happened in my room?' He thought to himself. He knew what had happened though. He had been very close to kissing Rory Gilmore. And there was no doubt in his mind he would have kissed her if there wasn't an interruption. It frustrated him. This was Rory, the girl who pissed him off more than anyone else ever had besides his father. And when did he get upset or flustered about kissing a girl? When did he think about kissing a girl? He just did it! He never thought about it! It was like a hobby to him.

"Finn is a dumbass and decided to pull the bottom pan out of the cupboard instead of the top pan," Colin said oblivious to Logan's anger.

"I needed the bottom pan, not the top pan! I couldn't help it there were twelve pans on top of it!" Finn said.

"Idiots." Logan mumbled as he sat down on the kitchen stool.

Colin and Finn both looked at their friend. His head was between his hands and he was slumped down onto the counter.

"Logan, what the hell happened to you?" Colin asked looking at his friend confused. He had never seen Logan like this before.

"Nothing," Logan mumbled.

"Wait…are you alone in your room?" Finn asked a smile forming on his face.

Logan jerked his head up and gave Finn a death stare.

"What? Who's in his room?" Colin asked confused.

"Did you sleep with her?" Finn asked his eyes wide.

"No! No I slept in the chair!" Logan replied flustered.

"What? Who slept in your bed?" Colin asked.

Finn's eyes widened at the thought of Logan sleeping in his chair and letting a girl sleep in his bed without him.

"Rory! Love! Come on out! I'll make you breakfast!" Finn yelled loudly.

"What? Rory is in your room?" Colin asked even though the other two were ignoring him.

Rory walked out of Logan's room looking everywhere but at Logan.

"Good morning love!" Finn said a huge smile plastered on his face.

"I think it's the afternoon Finn," Rory replied with a small smile.

"Indeed it is!" Finn laughed and then motioning to the stool next to Logan said, "Come sit down."

Rory sat down avoiding looking at Logan.

* * *

Logan was doing the same thing. He couldn't look at her. He had never been in this situation before. She was driving him insane.

"How do you like your eggs Rory?" Finn asked.

"Scrambled," she replied.

"Ahh! Just like Logan!" Finn exclaimed with a smirk while turning to face the stove. You could cut the tension with a knife.

'What do I do now?' Logan thought.

* * *

The tension between the two was almost unbearable. Every single one of Rory's nerves were on end. She felt completely suffocated by Logan's presence.

"So Rory, what did you do to Logan?" Finn asked with a devilish smile.

Just then Rory's phone rang. 'Saved by the bell' she thought to herself.

"Hello," Rory answered without looking at the caller id.

"Rory," the voice on the other end said.

"Dean?" Rory asked shocked.

"Where are you?" Dean asked, she could hear the anger in his voice.

Rory quickly walked into Logan's room and closed the door behind her without looking at the three boys in the kitchen.

"I'm at school," Rory finally answered.

"Why aren't you at your dorm?" Dean asked obviously annoyed by her answer.

"What? Why do you think I'm not at my dorm?" Rory asked quickly.

"Because I'm at your dorm." Dean replied frustrated.

"What? Why?" Rory asked still surprised.

"I came to see you but you're obviously out." Dean replied angry.

"Dean you have no right to get angry at me! You didn't answer or return my phone calls for a whole week!" Rory spat back her voice getting louder.

"I needed time to think!" He answered raising his voice back at her.

"Well you could have told me instead of ignoring me!" Rory was yelling now.

"You're the one who went off to dance with some asshole!" Dean yelled.

"He's not an asshole!" Rory answered before thinking.

"Rory where are you?" Dean asked again.

"I'm on campus don't worry," Rory answered avoiding the direct answer.

"Where on campus?" Dean persisted.

"Does it really matter! You wouldn't even know where I was if I told you!" Rory replied.

"Where are you?" Dean asked again.

"I'm in Dolgin Hall (I made that up I have no idea the real names of halls!). There do you know where that is?" Rory asked completely pissed off now.

Silence fell on the other end.

"Meet me in ten minutes at your dorm." Dean finally answered.

"FINE!" Rory yelled and hung up.

* * *

All he could hear was yelling.

"What the hell is going on?" Finn asked.

"Boyfriend." Logan mumbled.

"She has a boyfriend and you let her stay in your room?" Colin asked surprised.

"What the hell was I supposed to do? She was wasted and trying to sleep on the grass." Logan replied.

"How'd she get up here then anyway?" Finn asked not noticing that the shouting had stopped.

Logan mumbled something in response.

"You did what?" Finn asked.

"I carried her!" Logan exclaimed.

Finn and Colin's jaws dropped.

"Uh guys, I have to go." Rory said startling everyone in the kitchen.

Logan finally glanced at her face and could tell by the look on it that she had heard what he had just said.

"Well eat first love," Finn insisted.

"No really I gotta go," Rory said walking towards the door.

"You're going out in that?" Colin asked looking at Rory's tank top and jeans.

"Yea..why?" Rory asked turning around.

"Well love, it's freezing outside and your boyfriend may think something is up if you show up in a tank top." Finn replied.

"Oh" Rory said glancing down at her shirt.

"No worries," Finn said leaving the stove and walking in Logan's room.

Logan felt himself panic. 'What was Finn up to?' He wondered dreading the answer.

Finn walked out of Logan's room a moment later with one of Logan's Yale sweatshirts.

"Here," he said handing it to Rory, "wear this and your boyfriend won't suspect a thing."

Rory looked down at the blue Yale sweatshirt and then finally looked up at Logan. Logan held his breathe when her eyes locked his. Her eyes questioned him.

"It's fine," Logan said his voice a little hoarse.

Rory slipped the sweatshirt over her head. It was a little big but not enough to make it noticeable that it wasn't hers. 'She looks cute in my sweatshirt,' Logan thought unable to stop himself. 'Damnit' he cursed himself mentally.

Rory's face was slightly flushed as she walked out of the dorm saying "Thanks again guys, I'll return this soon." And with that she was gone.

Logan exhaled finally.

"So Logan," Finn began with a smile.

"Not now," Logan answered and quickly walked into his room and closed the door. He flopped down on his bed that he and Rory had been in not to long ago. Yes he could avoid his friend's questions for now but what about his own?

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed! I'm off to class so I wrote that kinda quick! Let me know what you think! I hope you all enjoyed it! Review! Thanks again guys you are the best! 


	9. Chapter 9

I'm glad you guys like the story so much! Thanks for all the reviews they make my day! And you will see what happens with Rory and Dean this chapter! Thanks again and keep reviewing! Onward….

**Chapter 9- You Cut In Line**

Rory closed Logan's dorm door and let out the breath she was holding. She leaned back against the closed door and closed her eyes. 'Wow' was the only thought that came to mind. Her mind and heart were racing. First off she hung out with Logan who was practically her enemy. And she had enjoyed herself…a lot. Then she had slept in his bed next to him. And then they almost kissed. There was more tension between the two then ever before. Oh and he carried her to his dorm? The thought of being in Logan's arm as he carried her across campus, up the stairs, and into his bed was enough to make Rory blush for days. 'What now?' She thought.

The door behind her suddenly opened forcing Rory to take a step back.

"Decided to stay for breakfast?" The voice behind her asked obviously amused.

"No Finn, I was just leaving." Rory replied without turning around. She didn't want him to see her red face. Rory quickly walked down the hallway and into the stairwell before Finn could answer.

* * *

Finn laughed out loud as he watched Rory disappear into the stairwell. Something had defiantly happened between that girl and his friend. He didn't think it was physically possible to create more tension between the pair but somehow they had. This tension was a lot stronger though then before. The tension wasn't filled with anger or hate anymore either but something else. 'Yes' Finn thought and laughed out loud again, it was defiantly sexual tension. This was new. He never sensed sexual tension between Logan and anyone before. That was probably because Logan always acted on impulse and never gave anytime for there to be sexual tension. Finn smiled 'this tension has to be broken' he thought, and he was hoping to be there when it did.

* * *

Logan was beyond frustrated. He never analyzed situations. And now here he was overanalyzing the situation. 'Damnit' he cursed himself. He sat up on his bed. This was not him. He was Logan Huntzberger and women had never got to him before and he wasn't going to change that now over some stupid kiss that didn't happen. He had to do something. He had to make this all go away. He didn't want to become this overanalyzing person.

Then it hit him.

'Avoidance' he thought to himself. Yes, he was going to avoid Rory Gilmore like the plague. He got up and headed towards the door. He was going to go to the pub, find a girl that wasn't complicated and then his life would be back to normal.

* * *

Rory walked quickly across campus trying to think about anything besides the events of the past twelve hours. She was already embarrassed that Finn had found her leaning against his door. She approached her dorm ready for the battle to begin.

"You're late," were his first words when she entered the hallway of her dorm room.

"Sorry Dean it was a long walk," Rory replied slightly annoyed.

"I'm hungry let's go eat," Dean said.

Rory lead him out of her dorm. She led him towards the café on campus where they usually ate when he came to Yale.

Silence fell between the two.

They both did notice however the massive amounts of dirty looks Rory was receiving from almost every female on campus.

"What did you do to all these girls?" Dean asked breaking the silence.

"I really have no clue," Rory replied truly confused by the situation.

The two were approaching the café when a blonde girl about their age came up to the pair.

"You know there's a line." She stated glaring at Rory.

"To eat?" Rory asked confused.

"No, don't play stupid you cut in line," the girl replied obviously pissed off.

"What line?" Rory asked still not understanding the problem.

"The line to Logan Huntzberger," the girl said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Rory blushed slightly at his name but quickly tried to cover it up.

"Rory, what the hell does that mean?" Dean asked speaking up.

"I have no idea what she's talking about," Rory replied quickly.

"Yea right, everyone saw you at the pub with him last night. We all saw you leave with him too. If you're going to cut in line at least don't do it at the campus bar where everyone will see you." The girl said as she continued to glare at Rory.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Dean yelled causing everyone around them to look over.

"Dean nothing happened I swear." Rory said quietly praying people would stop staring at the scene.

"Oh yea right!" The girl said laughing, "You're going to tell me you left the pub with Logan Huntzberger and nothing happened? Logan never leaves with a girl that he doesn't hook up with."

"But-" Rory began before the girl cut her off again.

"Just don't do it again. Well never mind it doesn't matter because Logan never hooks up with the same girl twice either." The girl stated and then walked away from the couple with two other girls.

Rory looked over at Dean who was obviously furious.

"Look Dean, it wasn't like that," Rory said softly trying to defend herself.

"You hung out with him? You went home with him!" Dean yelled startling her.

"I only went to the pub in the first place because I was upset about you! Logan saw that I was miserable so he invited me to hang out at a table with him friends. Nothing happened" Rory said beginning to get annoyed at the whole situation.

"But you left with him?" Dean asked grinding his teeth.

"Not to hook up!" Rory exclaimed.

"So you went back to your dorm?" Dean asked.

"Dean." Rory said avoiding the question.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Dean yelled as loud as he could. Everyone on the street was looking at the couple now.

"Dean look you're already upset. There's not point in telling you the story if all you are going to do is yell. Everyone is looking at us and I have to go to school with these people so can we just eat and then go somewhere and talk quietly. I told you nothing happened I promise." Rory said softly.

"Rory I don't give a shit if everyone is looking at us! This is bullshit! Who the hell are you? Hanging out in bars and drinking! When did you start to do that?" Dean asked his voice still raised.

"Dean I'm in college. Most students drink almost every night of the week. I drink twice in the past month and you're going to rip my head off?" Rory barked back.

"Rory, I'm not dealing with this. I came here to talk to you and figure out how to make this work better for the both of us. But fuck this. I'm out. Now you can go be the drunk whore you want to be!" Dean yelled.

"How dare you! I've put up with your temper and attitude for years! I have done nothing to be called a whore! You of all people should know that! You're the one that didn't call me for a whole fucking week!" Rory spat back just as angry as he was.

"I had to think!" Dean yelled in response.

"You could have fucking told me instead of ignoring my phone calls!" Rory yelled back.

"Well obviously you were to busy trying to get in Logan's pants anyways!" Dean yelled.

"You're an asshole Dean!" Rory exclaimed.

"Fuck you Rory I'm done! Now you can go fuck Logan Huntzberger like you want to! Then watch him break you fucking heart!" Dean yelled his face beat red.

"Go to hell Dean! Go to HELL!" Rory screamed and stormed off.

She couldn't believe him. What nerve! 'Damn men!' She thought. All they did was piss her off. Dean was gone. She could try to blame it all on Logan but she knew this breakup was inevitable.

'Why does everyone think I want to sleep with Logan?' She thought to herself. When did her life become so complicated? She knew the source. Logan. Well she didn't like the complicated life. She liked her normal school filled no drama filled life. She decided she had to get rid of the source. Yes, she would defiantly stay far away from Logan Huntzberger so her life would go back to normal.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and the Rory Dean breakup! Let me know what you think of this chapter! Thanks for all the honesty! Once again you guys are the best! And I have the whole story planned out so I knew exactly where all of this is going to go! Thanks again guys! The reveiws make me update quicker so thanks for everything! 


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks again for all the reviews! The only reason I update so much is because of all your wonderful reviews! I'm glad you all enjoyed the Dean and Rory breakup. And this chapter you will see how the avoidance goes….enjoy!

**Chapter 10- You Have Got To Be Kidding Me**

It had been two weeks since Rory had decided to avoid Logan. She was now sitting in the library where she had spent most of her last two weeks. It hadn't been hard to avoid Logan. She just avoided the pub and stayed away from his dorm. To her relief he hadn't stopped by the Yale Daily News Office either. Her life was back to normal and consisted of schoolwork and the newspaper. She had completely engulfed herself in her work and left no room for drama or anything else.

She hadn't cried over her breakup with Dean and she hadn't even wanted to wallow. Her Mom had offered many times to hold a full blown wallowing session but Rory had refused every time. Paris had even offered to not go to Doyle's one night and stay in and have a girls night but Rory didn't want to do that either. She didn't need to cry. She didn't need to sulk. She just needed to push forward. Move on. She didn't want to feel emotion. She had felt enough emotion in that one day to last her until the end of the year. So she consumed herself with papers and books. Her life was back to normal.

* * *

Logan's life had went back to normal also. He kissed his blonde of the moment and walked into his dorm. He opened his fridge, grabbed a cold beer, and sat down on the living room couch. He had successfully avoided Rory for two weeks. Not that it was hard. He steered clear of the library and the Yale Daily News Office. He didn't know which dorm she lived in or he would be avoiding there also. He had spent most of his time at the pub. He hadn't slept in his bed much so the thought of his and Rory's almost kiss didn't enter his mind much. He had spent most of his night with different girls and always stayed at their dorms. That way he could leave in the morning without seeing them. Yes things were back to how they were supposed to be.

* * *

'Coffee.' Rory thought after exiting her Monday morning class. She smiled as she stepped outside the academic building and into the sun. Today was a good day. She could feel it in her bones. She was happier then she had been in a long time. He life was back on track and everything had returned to normal.

Rory was still smiling as she walked up to the coffee vender. She ordered herself the biggest coffee they had. Yes today was a good day.

She paid for her coffee and then shifting her huge stack of books to one arm as she grabbed her extra large cup of coffee and turned around quickly ready to head back to her dorm to study.

She must have turned around to quick for she collided with someone causing her coffee to spill all over her shirt and her books to fly all over the ground.

"Ow ow ow ow," Rory moaned as the hot coffee made its way through her shirt and onto her skin.

She bent down and began to pick up her books not paying attention to the other person that she had collided with.

"I'm so sorry," a deep voice came from the person who knelt beside her helping her pick up her books.

"Don't worry about it, it's not the first time this has happened. At least you said you were so—" Rory stopped mid sentence as she looked up and her eyes met with the person she had collided with.

"You have got to be kidding me," She said out loud, her eyes locked with the one person she really didn't want to see.

He seemed just as startled as she was to see her. Their eyes stayed locked for a few moments until Rory realized they were both still kneeling, staring at each other, their faces only a few inches apart.

Memories flooded back to her of the last time they had been this close.

Rory quickly stood up her heart was pounding so fast it felt like it was going to explode any second.

"At least this time I'm leaving class instead of going to class," Rory said trying to break the tension that was elevating by the second between the two.

Logan stood up and handed Rory her books that he had picked up. Snapping out of his daze he said, "I really am sorry this time."

"Of all people…" Rory said trailing off still overcome with surprise.

"No kidding," Logan mumbled, "Here let me get you a new coffee." He quickly added walking up to the coffee vender.

"No Logan, you don't have to," Rory said.

"I insist, this is the second coffee I have spilt on you, it's the least I can do," Logan replied. He handed her a coffee a few moments later.

The two began to walk together side by side in silence.

"So," Logan said breaking the silence.

"So…yea," Rory replied awkwardly.

"It's uh…been a while," Logan said trying to make conversation.

"Yes, it has, how have you been?" Rory asked honestly curious.

"I've been good, busy actually," Logan replied, "You?"

"Oh I've been busy studying," Rory replied lamely.

Logan laughed at that.

"What? I'm sure you've been busy partying." Rory replied with a smile.

"Looks like we've got each other all figured out Ace." Logan replied returning Rory's smile. Rory's heart fluttered at the sound of his nickname for her. She cursed herself quickly after.

"How's the gang?" Rory asked.

"Same as usual. Finn is chasing redheads and continuously drinking. Colin and Steph are constantly bickering, sleeping with each other, and avoiding the fact that they obviously have feelings for each other." Logan replied with a laugh.

Rory laughed with him.

"So I uh…heard about you and Dean," Logan said awkwardly.

'Damnit' Rory thought. She should have known that he would hear about it since so many people witnessed their breakup.

"Yea," Rory replied quietly blushing slightly.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked genuinely concerned.

"Actually, I surprisingly am," she replied honestly, "It was inevitable."

"Well I'm glad you're okay." Logan said.

"Well this is my stop." Rory said stopping in front of her dorm building.

"Yea, you better go change, and I'm sorry again," Logan said.

"It's okay," Rory replied locking eyes with him.

"It was good to see you Ace," Logan said.

Rory started to open her mouth to reply but Logan quickly cut her off.

"It's okay, I know how good it was for you to see me." He said with a straight face.

Rory just looked at him confused.

"In fact this is indeed the second time you have left me soaking wet," Logan said with a wink. And with that he turned around and headed back towards his dorm without looking back, leaving Rory standing there her mouth wide open.

* * *

Logan walked back to his dorm with a smirk on his face. He had finally gotten Rory back for that line she threw him the first day he spilt coffee on her.

He reached his dorm building and took the stairs to his floor two steps at a time. He was whistling by the time he entered his dorm room.

Colin and Finn both sat on the couch.

"We were waiting for you to return," Colin said as Logan entered the living room.

"Sorry I had some business to take care of," Logan said with a smile.

His friends looked at him like he was crazy. They hadn't seen Logan whistling and smiling like this in quite some time.

"A girl to take care of?" Finn asked.

"Yes, but not in the way you are thinking." Logan replied.

"Wow what the hell did she do to you to make you so happy?" Colin asked.

Logan just laughed.

"So what's going on guys? Why are you waiting for me like I'm your date or something?" Logan asked confused. His friends never usually cared when he came or left.

"Well, we have something to tell you." Finn said slowly.

"Okay, good or bad?" Logan asked.

"Well, we honestly don't know how you are going to take it." Colin replied.

"But you are in a good mood, so remember that in about five minutes," Finn said.

"Okay guys, you are freaking me out, what is going on?" Logan asked slightly afraid to hear the answer.

"Well as you know there is a LDB event this weekend," Finn said.

"Yes, of course I know that," Logan said. Logan was always filled in on the secret society's events.

"Well like at most events we are initiating someone this time." Colin said.

"All right, guys this is nothing new. I've been in the LDB for just as long as you have. I've seen many people get initiated." Logan replied not sure where this was all going.

"Well we just hope you feel the same way when you find out who the person is." Finn said slowly.

"Okay why would I care? The only people we invite in are high society people like ourselves and I know most of them before they are initiated anyways." Logan replied still confused.

"Well you definitely know this person," Colin replied quietly.

"Okay who is it then?" Logan asked not seeing what the big deal was.

Colin and Finn both looked at each other and then at the same time said "Rory Gilmore."

* * *

That's all for now folks! Let me know what you think :) Thanks again! 


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for all the reviews guys! Glad you all enjoy the story! Onward with my update….don't want to keep you all waiting!

**Chapter 11- It All Started Over Spilled Coffee…**

Silence engulfed the room.

"Logan?" Colin asked quietly.

Logan sat there stunned. 'This was not happening,' he thought to himself.

Logan closed his eyes trying to subside his building rage.

"Please tell me you didn't just say that Rory Gilmore was being initiated." Logan said in a calm voice.

Silence was his answer.

And then he snapped.

"What the hell are you thinking? There is NO way Rory Gilmore can join the LDB! No way!" Logan screamed his face red with anger.

"Um mate you're a little too late for that," Finn said softly.

"WHAT?" Logan bellowed.

"Well everyone else agreed with it and the invitation is already put in place," Colin replied.

"Who the hell decided this?" Logan yelled.

"Well, most of the LDB," Colin said a bit scared for Logan's reaction.

"I see, and no one thought to ask for my input. Even though I have been involved every single other fucking time!" Logan continued to scream.

"We may have forgot to tell you about the meeting…" Finn trailed off quietly.

"FORGOT?"

"Look we obviously knew you wouldn't take it well. So instead of you bitching the entire LDB out we decided to take the brunt of it. It was a unanimous decision though. She fits all the qualifications. She's a Gilmore and a Hayden for God's sake." Colin replied.

"Who's fault is this?" Logan hissed.

"We told you it was a unanimous—" Colin began before being cut off by Logan.

"No I mean who's ass do I have to kick because it was their idea?" Logan spat back.

"Logan there was a ton of names out there," Colin replied not wanting to give the person's name out in fear for their life.

"Then WHY HER? Why the one girl who drives me insane? Why not a guy? Or a hot moronic chick? Why her? She drives me crazy and the one group I could go to to get away from her she is now going to be in! Gosh guys she's smart! She's not like us! She never will be! Why her?" Logan screamed completely losing it now.

"Logan I hate to break it to you but she fits perfectly. We all loved her the first night we met her and I'm sure the rest of the group will too," Finn replied.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Logan yelled. Logan glared at the two. 'This can not be happening,' he thought, 'I just got my life back to normal.'

"I can't deal with this right now," Logan said and stormed out of the dorm slamming the door as loud as he could behind him.

* * *

"Should we go after him?" Colin asked after Logan stormed out.

"No, he needs to sort this out," Finn replied and broke into a smile. He knew Logan would be pissed off. Which was actually very rare for Logan, not much got under his skin besides his father. But somehow Rory had done exactly that. Finn knew that this had been a great idea, that was why he had been the one to suggest it. He was pleased at how much the group had agreed with him.

"He'll thank us one day," Finn said still smiling.

* * *

Rory stood outside her dorm hall staring after Logan long after her had disappeared from sight. She came out of her shock and laughed. He had definitely thrown her line back in her face. He was good, she realized.

She walked into her dorm smiling. Her encounter with Logan had actually been a pleasant one. Yes today was a good day.

Rory walked into her dorm. She walked straight into her bedroom to change her shirt that was now stained with coffee.

Rory walked to her window to close her blinds so she could change when something caught her eye. An envelope was taped to her window. The front of it simply read: Rory.

Confused and curious Rory opened her window and quickly grabbed the envelope. She ripped it open unsure of what she would find inside. Inside she found a typed up short letter. It read:

RG- 

_You are invited to be initiated into a once in a lifetime opportunity. This is a one time offer. If you are interested be in the courtyard outside your dorm at 3pm this Friday. Be sure to wear the blindfold included in this envelope._

_Tell no one of this,_

_LDB_

Rory reread the note multiple times trying to understand it. Questions filled her head. LDB? Initiation? Why did she have to be blindfolded?

She wondered if she should go. Was it safe? Curiousity was flowing through her though. Yes, she would go. She would take her chances. 'Damn the reporter in me,' she thought. Hey Logan had said she needed to live a little and maybe she did although she would never admit that to him. She sat down at her computer and googled 'LDB'.

* * *

Logan was beyond pissed. How could his friends betray him like that? They knew the uncharacteristic effect Rory had on him. Why did she have to be initiated? This meant she would be at all the events from now on. He would have to be around her all the time. She would be surrounded by the group members. 'The guys will be all over her,' Logan realized with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Frank, his driver pulled up to the location. "Thanks Frank, I'll call you when I'm done." Logan said getting out of the car. He walked into the tiny bar. This was his escape: Lenny's Bar. It was a bar far enough away from campus that he never ran into anyone he knew. It wasn't a high class bar just your normal corner bar. He only came here when he was upset, usually because of his father. He only came here alone. Frank was the only one who knew about this place and Frank would never tell anyone. Colin and Finn didn't even know about this place.

"Hey Lenny," Logan said taking a seat at the bar he had become familiar with over the years.

"Logan, always a pleasure, although it usually isn't for you," Lenny replied with a smile. Lenny was in his mid-forties. He was a hard working man and loved his bar. It was a Monday afternoon so the bar was pretty empty.

"Two questions," Lenny said to Logan, "First, what's your poison?"

"Vodka on the rocks please," Logan replied.

"Oh this must be really bad," Lenny said turning around to make Logan's drink, "Which leads me to my second question, what's the problem?"

Logan smiled at the older man. Lenny had been like a psychiatrist to Logan, he knew more about his personal life then anyone else did. He could talk to Lenny about things that he couldn't talk to anyone else about, not even Finn or Colin. It wasn't that Logan couldn't talk to Finn and Colin it was just nice because Lenny had the perspective of an onlooker, he wasn't part of their whole dramatic society. And Lenny was wise.

It had all started one night about a week after Logan started Yale. He had gotten into a huge argument with his father and while driving Logan spotted this tiny bar. Logan walked in and met Lenny. He poured his problems out to the older man like he knew him for years. All his fears, issues, and agitations he told Lenny. Logan had been shocked and touched that Lenny had actually listened. Logan didn't know anyone who was like that. No one around him ever took the time to listen to his problems. Lenny always talked back to Logan too, he helped him work through his issues and gave him advice. Lenny had become more of a father figure to him then his own Dad had been. From then on Logan always had Frank drive him there whenever he needed to talk to someone, Logan would drive himself but he usually got pretty messed up from drinking and was never able to drive.

Lenny knew how much Logan appreciated him also. Lenny had liked Logan from the first time he met him. He could see how lost and confused Logan was in his world and wanted to reach out and help him. It was good to see a high society boy who wasn't afraid to admit all the problems he had in his life, he just needed someone to listen to him and help him, so that is what Lenny did. Lenny had a wife and two young daughters, he had always wanted a son so he treated Logan as if he was his son. They didn't see each other all that much but Logan never forgot about Lenny. Logan always sent gifts on his birthday and on Christmas. He'd always send a huge check along with the gifts. Lenny always tried to refuse it but Logan insisted. He told Lenny to use it to make sure that his favorite bar stayed open or he'd really have to go see a psychiatrist.

"So what did Daddy do this time?" Lenny asked handing Logan his drink and taking a seat behind the bar directly across from Logan.

"Actually, it's not about him," Logan replied.

Lenny raised a curious and surprised eyebrow.

"It's about a girl," Logan said softly looking down into his drink.

"A girl?" Lenny replied shocked. He couldn't believe it. Logan had never once came to him with girl problems. That was Logan's strongest area of expertise.

Logan nodded.

"Oh this is going to be good," Lenny said pouring himself a coke. "Start from the beginning."

"Well," Logan began, "It all started out over spilled coffee…"

* * *

Hope you all enjoy it! Let me know if you liked this chapter or not! I appreciate all the reviews you guys are the best! 


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry the update took longer than usual. I've been going crazy with finals work for school but I'm done as of next week! Woohoo! Anyways! Glad you all like the story! This chapter was harder to write also and I still don't know if I like it so let me know what you think….here we go….

**Chapter 12- You Can Undress Each Other With Your Eyes Later**

Rory woke up with butterflies in her stomach. It was finally Friday. She had spent the whole week playing out the possible situations in her head. She had considered LDB to be a stalker, but it seemed like a lot of work for a stalker to go through. She had googled LDB multiple times and found nothing. She had considered LDB to be initials also…but she didn't know whos. She couldn't ask for help because of what the letter said. She didn't want to break the rules before finding out who was behind all this. She lay in her bed and stared up at the ceiling wondering what the future held.

* * *

Logan stormed into his dorm and walked directly into his room slamming the door behind him. It was Friday. The day Rory would attend her first LDB event. Logan had avoided and ignored Finn and Colin all week spending most of his nights at Lenny's trying to prepare himself for what was to come.

After telling Lenny the story Lenny had simply smiled. He told Logan that he needed to find out why this girl bothered him so much. Logan knew why though. She was smart, unlike almost all of the other girls he had been around. She was also quick witted, she could come up with a comeback almost as quick as him. And she was sexy. He couldn't deny it anymore, he had to be honest with himself. She was gorgeous, not that he didn't hang out with gorgeous women all the time, I mean he had hooked up with supermodels before. But Rory was smart sexy, and that was way beyond his norm. She drove him insane when she got mad at him because even though he would be so pissed off he still noticed how incredibly sexy she looked yelling at him with her flushed face. Rory was the first girl ever who Logan couldn't make melt with his smile. She wasn't impressed with his money and she wasn't trying to get in his pants. She was real. An individual. She was fine with staying in and studying on a Saturday night instead of partying. He was way over his head here. He didn't know what to do around a girl like her, because he had never met a girl like her.

Yes, this weekend was going to be hell.

* * *

Rory walked down the stairs of her dorm. She had the blindfold in her hand. She glanced at the clock. She was four minutes early. He stomach was completely filled with butterflies. She had been driven insane all week because she couldn't talk to anyone about all of this. She reached the courtyard and looked around. 'Who is it?' She wondered glancing around at all the people. 'Well at least there are a ton of people around in case I get attacked.' She thought. She glanced at her watch. She had two minutes left. She put the blindfold on a bit early wanting to be prepared for when the person got there. He stomach was still going crazy. 'Oh well,' she thought, 'Here goes nothing.'

* * *

"So Logan, where've you been all week?" Finn asked.

"Just because I am driving with you all doesn't mean I'm not still pissed off at you." Logan replied. They were all piled in Finn's escalade. Finn was driving with Steph in the front seat. Colin and Logan sat in the back with an open seat for Rory.

Finn and Colin had both noticed Logan's absence all week. They had no idea where he went. They knew he hadn't been at the pub because that's where they went. Logan always disappeared during stressful times, usually because of his father. He would leave enraged and come back from wherever tipsy and calmer. It was a mystery that Logan had no goal of solving for them.

"Come on Logan, don't be lame you have to deal with all of us this weekend. Let's put this behind us." Steph said.

Logan grunted in response.

"We're here," Finn said pulling up in front of Rory's dorm.

"Go get her Logan," Colin said trying to hide his smirk.

"What?" Logan asked not wanting to move.

His friends just stared at him in response trying to hold back their smiles.

Logan cursing got out of the car and slammed the door. He needed to collect his thoughts before she came along anyways.

Logan entered the courtyard and spotted her immediately. He stopped in his tracks and just stared. It had only been five days since he had last saw her but she had been in his thoughts since. His heart leap and he cursed out loud. He didn't notice all the girls walking by winking at him, he just looked at her.

She looked beautiful as usual he realized reluctantly. She wore jeans and a light blue short sleeved button up shirt. She wore blue matching flip flops and her hair was down blowing in the wind. The blindfold was over her eyes but he could tell she was nervous by the way she was biting her lower lip. Logan noticed he had been standing there staring at her for a minute and decided to move to get her.

"Here goes nothing," he muttered under his breathe.

* * *

Rory was impatient. She was sure she had been standing here for five minutes. She was about ready to rip the blindfold off when she felt a hand on her arm forcing her to walk. A shock engulfed her body. 'Something about this is odd…' she thought.

Then she recognized it. It was the smell of cologne that filled her nostrils. She knew this cologne…she had smelt it when…

Logan.

Her heart started to beat uncontrollably. 'What the hell is he doing here?' She thought. His initials weren't LDB!

Panic and excitement took over her body. She knew it was him, she didn't have to see his face. His hand was still gripping her arm and leading her into the unknown.

He stopped suddenly. "Watch your step Ace," he said breaking the silence.

She reached her hand out and ended up grabbing something. She lifted her foot up and tried to find the step. She stepped up but her foot flipped. Logan's arms immediately grabbed her waist to steady her.

"Careful Ace," he said softly into her ear. His breathe made her skin tingle and her heart continued to beat faster. Logan lifted her up slowly, "Watch your head," he said and she ducked. He placed her on a seat which she assumed was in a car.

"Welcome aboard Love!" She heard a voice say as soon as she sat down.

"Finn!" Rory exclaimed happily, "Good to see you!"

"How did she know it was you?" Another voice followed.

"Colin, I can recognize your voices." Rory said laughing.

"Ah always the good little reporter," a third voice said.

"Steph!" Rory exclaimed excited, "I'm so glad I'm not the only girl!"

"Well do you know who helped you in the car?" Finn asked and Rory was sure he was flashing his devilish smile.

"Yes I do, it kinda gave it away when he called me Ace." Rory said with a laugh. Although Logan had stopped touching her, her skin still tingled where he had touched. She could feel his presence next to her.

"So why did you guys kidnap me? And what does LDB stand for?" Rory asked changing the subject.

"You'll find out all in due time," Colin replied.

"Why am I blindfolded?" Rory continued to question.

"So you don't have to see the sun," Finn replied.

Rory laughed, "Finn I don't have a hangover like you probably do."

"Hey good point, could I borrow that blindfold?" Finn replied.

"Shut up and drive Finn," Steph said laughing. "You can't see where we are going until you are officially initiated," Steph said answering Rory's question.

"What do I have to do?" Rory said becoming nervous all of a sudden.

"You'll see," Finn said with a laugh.

* * *

Logan sat and listened as the group talked for most of the ride. He didn't feel like engaging in the conversation. He'd been on a countless number of LDB trips with these people, but she was here now making everything different.

"I remember being blindfolded on our initiation trip," Steph said.

"Yes, I was definitely confused," Finn replied.

"Weren't we all initiated together?" Colin asked trying to remember.

"Yes, it seems like yesterday. We were all so nervous, except for Logan," Steph said glancing at their silent friend in the backseat.

"I was young and thought I was invincible," Logan said, his first words since they had left.

"And you don't now?" Rory asked causing everyone to laugh.

"Glad you found your voice again," Finn said smirking.

"Am I the only one being initiated?" Rory asked.

"Yup," Steph replied.

"Well, here we are!" Finn exclaimed as the car stopped.

"And where is that?" Rory asked causing Logan to laugh.

"Ah not so fast there Ace, nice try though." Logan said slowly feeling like he was returning to normal. 'I can handle her being her,' he thought to himself as he glanced over to look at her ignoring the increased rate of his pulse.

* * *

Rory heard them open the doors. A hand grabbed her arm, she knew it was Logan.

"Come on," he said helping her out of the car causing her skin to tingle again. Once they were on solid ground he put his hand on the small of her back leading her forward. The tender gesture felt nice even if it was only to lead her.

They walked a ways in silence. She was so caught up in the feeling of his touch that she nearly tripped when he stopped walking.

"Thanks for the warning," she mumbled under her breathe.

"Sorry Ace, but you can take the blindfold off now." Logan replied.

Nervously she pulled the blindfold off and let her eyes adjust to the light. She then stared at the scene before her. They were surrounded by woods but in front of them was a clearing. There were about twenty small cabins that formed a huge rectangular perimeter. In the middle of the cabins was a huge clearing. In the clearing she saw about ten people. They were stringing lights and setting up speakers. It was beautiful, the grass was green and the sky was blue. It was about six pm so the sun was still up and it glistened on everything in sight. She turned to face Logan. His eyes were glued to her face watching her reaction.

"Surprised?" He asked breaking into a smile. Her heart fluttered uncontrollably.

She grinned from ear to ear. They stared at each other smiling like idiots for a minute taking in the surroundings around them. Steph suddenly came up and grabbed Rory's arm forcing her away from Logan.

"You can stare at each other later," Steph said with a giggle.

"What? We weren't staring!" Rory insisted still being pulled quickly across the grass towards the cabins.

"Yea right, you guys practically undressing each other with your eyes when you look at each other," Steph replied.

Rory blushed and shook her head.

She hadn't thought of Logan that way. She couldn't! He was Logan Huntzberger! Tons of woman had been with him naked and she wouldn't be one of his groupies. She couldn't! But yet she had known who he was by his smell when she couldn't even see his face. He made her feel ways she had never felt before, not with any other guy. 'Gosh,' Rory thought, 'What is wrong with me?'

Steph unlocked the door to one of the cabins causing Rory to snap out of her thoughts.

"What's going on in the clearing where everyone is setting up?" Rory asked as they walked through the door trying to find the light switch.

"Well the first nights event is always themed." Steph said finding the light switch and turning it on.

"What? The first night?" Rory asked panicked.

"Yea…oh wait I forgot we didn't tell you that this is a two night trip," Steph said with a smile.

"What? I don't have anything!" Rory exclaimed.

"Don't worry bout it! I bought you the things you need and packed them in a bag for you," Steph replied.

"Thanks," Rory said and then turned to glance at the cabin. It was quaint but cozy. There was a small living room with a couch and a TV. A small kitchen with a table and four chairs. Off the living room their were three doors. They were all open revealing a bathroom and two bedrooms.

"It's like a mini-dorm!" Rory exclaimed excited. She had never experienced anything like this before.

Steph laughed, "Well it's manageable," she said handing her a garment bag.

"What's this?" Rory asked confused.

"It's your costume for the night," Steph replied.

"What's the theme?" Rory asked uneasyily.

"Pirates and ladies."

* * *

What do you all think? I don't know if I like it or not? Well let me know! I already have most of the next chapter written so it should be up soon! Thanks again for everything guys! 


	13. Chapter 13

So so so sorry it's taken me so long to update I didn't forget about the story...it's been a crazy summer with vacation and new jobs and what not anyways here is the LONG awaited chapter...

**Chapter 13- You Like What You See?**

Logan sat on the living room couch; he took a long gulp of his beer. He didn't know what was going on with him. He felt like he was going crazy. How could the presence of one girl drive him insane? And why the hell could he not stop thinking about her? Sure she was different then any other girl he had ever met but still...that meant he had to loose his brain? He had no idea what to do.

"Aren't you going to get ready mate?" Finn asked walking out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist.

"Good God Finn can you please put some clothes on?" Colin asked walking out of his bedroom.

Logan, Colin, and Finn had gotten the only three-bedroom cottage. Although they weren't the leaders of the LDB they were defiantly looked up to. They were adored by the women and they intimidated the men. Plus they had been the ones to personally plan the weekend.

"I still don't understand why we had to do a pirate theme, we could have done something way better," Logan mumbled from the couch.

"But mate I've always dreamed of being a pirate, and sweepin the ladies off their feet" Finn replied.

Logan grunted in return.

"Looks like we better leave lover boy alone because he seems to be stressing about his woman," Colin said with a huge grin on his face.

"She's not my woman," Logan spat back.

"Ah but see he knew exactly who we were talking about," Finn added with a devilish smile.

"Go to hell," Logan said as he walked into his room and slammed the door.

Rory just stared at herself in the full-length mirror in her room. The bedroom was small containing only a single bed, a nightstand, and a dresser.

The dress Rory wore was short sleeved with a high neckline. The dress was ruby red but was outlined in white lace around the neckline and the bottom of the dress. The dress tied up the back. It was a bell shape because of the hoop underneath the dress. The dress touched the floor where it laid perfectly. Rory had never worn anything like this before. Steph had Rory's hair half up leaving a few strands to fall around her face. Her hair was spiral curled perfectly. Her makeup was noticeable but not heavy. She wore a light pink eye shadow and light gray eyeliner. She wore pink blush and a deep red lipstick. On her feet Rory wore a simple pair of two-inch heels that were the identical color of her dress. She felt as if she had been transported back in time.

"I know I said this before but you really do look gorgeous," Steph said entering Rory's room.

"You do too Steph," Rory replied and she really meant it. Steph's dress was a dark green that also tied up the back. It was trimmed in black lace and feel to the floor like Rory's. Her dress was also bell shaped. Steph's neckline was a little lower than Rory's allowing her to wear a gorgeous strand of pearls. Steph wore white glittery eye shadow and dark red lipstick. She wore heels that were the same as Rory's only dark green. Her hair was left down and loosely curled.

"Ugh, too much clothing, I would have hated to live in this time," Steph complained, "You can't even see my cleavage," she added.

Rory laughed at this and was glad that Steph was rooming with her. Originally she probably would have never become friends with a girl like Steph, but Rory enjoyed her time with Steph and hoped that they would become close.

"Come on girl, we don't want to be late for your intro," Steph said grabbing Rory's hand and headed for the door.

The two girls walked briskly across the clearing. There wasn't a soul outside and Rory assumed they were all getting ready for the big night. Rory noticed the clearing was all set up now. There were white lights hung everywhere along with speakers. Rory wanted to get a closer look but Steph was pulling her along by her wrist.

Steph dragged Rory up on one of the cabins porches. Rory assumed Steph had been here before if she knew exactly where she was going. Steph didn't bother to knock she just barged right in.

"You're late," Colin voice came from one of the bedrooms. He emerged moments later with a grin on his face. Rory was amazed by the way he looked. He wore black pants that were tucked into black boots. He wore a long black shirt that opened in the middle with string ties laced up each side. He wore a big black belt over his shirt that secured the fake gun that was strapped around his waist. He even had on black wrist cuffs on the end of his shirt's sleeves. On his head was a blue bandana. He wore a patch over his left eye.

"Leave the ladies alone, they're three minutes late and they look absolutely lovely. Actually I think they are two of the hottest ladies I have ever seen." Finn said as he came out of the bathroom.

"Talk about hot," Steph said as she and Rory stared at Finn. He wore a black leather vest with nothing on underneath it revealing his deeply tanned body. He wore red and black-stripped pants that were tucked into a pair of skintight black boots. He wore a red bandana on his head and he had a gold hoop hanging from his left ear. He wore a red sash around his waist that had two fake swords hanging from either side of his body. He flashed them a smile and they noticed he had also put on a fake gold tooth. He wore a thick gold chain around his neck. He was a damn good-looking pirate.

"How come you guys didn't stare at me like that?" Colin asked pouting.

"Because they know there ain't nothin better than an Australian pirate." Finn replied walking up to the girls and giving them each a kiss on the cheek.

"All right we better start explaining everything to her," Colin said clearly annoyed at the lack of attention he was receiving.

"No, not without the captain!" Finn said walking over to one of the bedroom doors and knocking loudly.

The door flew open, "I'm ready." Logan mumbled stepping out of the room.

When he came into view Rory felt like her heart had stopped. He wore black shoes with huge silver buckles on the front of them. He had on black socks that went up to a few inches above his ankles where they met the bottom of Logan's pants. His pants were black and white stripped. He had a black sash that was outlined in red that wrapped around his waist. He wore a black button up shirt that was only buttoned half way. Over his shirt he wore a thick black vest. On his head he wore a black captain's hat with the pirate symbol on the front of it. He also wore a gold earring his left ear.

Rory knew she was staring but she couldn't help it, he looked like he walked right out of a pirate movie as the devilishly handsome captain.

Rory watched as Logan took a long devouring look over her entire body from bottom to top. His eyes met hers.

"You like what you see?" Logan asked Rory causing Rory to blush uncontrollably.

"As much as you like what you see captain," Rory replied without missing a beat.

"Well I just like what I see because I can see my incredible handsome reflection in your eyes," Logan said with his trademark smirk leaving Rory speechless.

"Come on guys let's start the introduction, you guys can decide who's prettier later." Colin said.

"I would have to say it would be Rory," Finn said with a wink.

Twenty minutes later Colin had explained the entire history of the Life and Death Brigade to Rory. He went into the founders and past events and qualifications letting Rory know everything she wanted to know about the group.

Usually Logan would talk a bit about it himself but this time he didn't pipe in once. He was completely distracted. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked so elegant and breathtaking in her dress. Although he wouldn't admit it that was exactly what she had done when he saw her in that outfit, she had taken his breathe away. Colin, Finn, Rory, and Steph all sat in the living room while Colin talked but Logan couldn't sit still. He was in the kitchen making himself his third captain and coke when he heard Colin raise a very important question.

"Now Rory, you know everything about the LDB that you could ever want to know but there is one thing left to discuss before we begin the event. When being initiated into the LDB you have to have what we call a sponsor. It's not really a complicated issue it's just part of the code that you must have one. What the sponsor does is they are the person that helps you through the initiation phase. They act like your guide I guess you could say." Colin explained.

"Well that's not a big deal, can't Steph be my sponsor?" Rory asked.

"Well see that's another issue when you are in the LDB you can only be someone's sponsor once. Steph actually has already been someone's sponsor so she can't be your sponsor." Colin replied.

"Well what about you guys?" Rory asked.

"Well I already have been someone's sponsor and Logan and Finn won't be a sponsor. They say it ties them down to that person for the weekend and you know them they don't like being tied down. They want to keep their options open. Now it's not going to be hard to find you a sponsor I'm sure any guy that hasn't been a sponsor will jump to be yours. Anyone can do it as long as they have already been initiated. So when we go out there we will just ask around and then you can decide." Colin said standing up.

"I'll do it."

Four heads whipped around to stare at Logan who had emerged from the kitchen with his drink.

"What?" Colin asked in disbelief.

"We've been offered to be sponsors at almost every initiation and we have always said no, you can't be serious." Finn said a smile starting to form on his face.

"I know what I said then and I know what I said now, I said I'll do it, I'll be Rory's sponsor." Logan said quickly downing his drink and walking back into the kitchen.

He knew his friends thought he was crazy and in fact he thought he was crazy now too. Finn was right he had had every single girl that had been initiated since he was ask him to be their sponsor. He had always said no. But somehow he couldn't stand the thought of another guy being Rory's sponsor. The only way he could prevent that was to be her sponsor himself. He poured himself another drink and closed his eyes. He knew he had just thrown gasoline onto the already lit fire.

I hope you all liked it! I'll try to be better about updating, next chapter is the first nights event! Thanks for being patient and I really appreciate the reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks guys for all the reviews! So glad you liked the story! The idea of what a sponsor does will come in to play more in the next couple chapters. Thanks again, you guys are the best!

_**Chapter 14- Who Is This Girl?**_

The group walked out of the cabin and into the courtyard. Rory's eyes widened as she looked around. The place was spectacular. The white lights created the most amazing atmosphere. This place was purely magical. A soft ballad was playing over the speakers. There were tables covered in white table clothes everywhere. On each of the tables there was a pirate's chest filled with gold coins that when unwrapped contained a chocolate coin. There was a huge buffet table filled with tons of food. In one corner of the courtyard there was a huge bar. In the center of the courtyard there was a huge space where wooden planks had been glued together forming what appeared to be a dance floor. The whole scene was breath taking. People were piling out of their cabins all dressed up in their costumes and gathering in the courtyard.

"I hope you like wine love," Finn said looking at Rory as the group stopped to sit at a table.

"Why?" Rory asked.

"Well the bar tonight is only serving two drinks. Some kind of white wine for the ladies and rum and coke for the pirates. I personally take the drink without the coke." Finn said glancing eagerly at the bar.

Rory smiled and gave a little laugh. How perfect! Wine and rum for ladies and pirates!

Rory glanced over at Logan who hadn't said a word since agreeing to be her sponsor. Logan without saying a word to the group quickly left the table and headed straight for the bar.

Rory wondered why he was acting this way. It was such a generous and shocking gesture for him to offer to be her sponsor. If he had been, and she was certain he had been, asked by every other female she couldn't help but wonder why her?

'Why her?' Logan thought to himself as he downed another captain and coke. Why had he been so stubborn to not be a sponsor for anyone when girls had begged him to be but when Rory didn't even ask him he volunteered? The whole situation was fucked up and Logan didn't like it one bit. There weren't many things in life that Logan found to be completely out of his hands but this was one. Usually Logan could take a situation and turn it around to be the way he wanted it to be. But how could he do that to this situation when he couldn't even understand this situation at all?

Logan spotted two girls eyeing him up and down from across the courtyard. Rory would never look at him the way these girls were. They were practically eating up the sight of him. Gosh why was he comparing these girls to Rory? Why couldn't he just appreciate the fact that these girls were obviously fascinated with him? The old Logan wouldn't wait a second to cross the room and start a conversation with them. Not that it would be an interesting conversation, not like the ones he had with Rory. 'Damnit!' He cursed himself again.

He noticed the two girls from across the room were starting to walk in his direction when Colin came up to him, "It's time." He said.

Logan knew exactly what he meant. It was time to introduce Rory to the LDB and since Logan was Rory's sponsor he would have to be the one to do it.

He walked over to Colin and took the microphone from his hand.

"Attention fellow brigadiers," Logan began and the courtyard instantly grew silent. "Can Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the third please come forward?" Logan asked calling Rory by her full name.

The instant she came into sight all the frustration and coldness he was trying to display towards her washed away. She timidly made her way over to where Logan stood in the middle of the dance floor. She stopped right in front of him and he could see the nervousness in her eyes. The sight of her being nervous made him feel a bit better, she was after all human.

He realized everyone was waiting for him to continue and he had to force himself to snap out of it.

"Well," Logan continued clearing his throat, "This weekend we have only one initiate, her name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the third, also known as Rory. Rory comes from a long line of socialites like ourselves. She's the granddaughter of Richard and Emily Gilmore and her father's last name is Hayden. In tradition of the Life and Death Brigade the initiates sponsor says a few words letting the group know what kind of a person the initiate is. Rory chosen sponsor is me." Upon Logan saying this a ripple went through the group.

Every single member was shocked. They couldn't believe that Logan had finally become a sponsor. It was well known throughout the group that Logan had always declared that he would never be a sponsor, yet here he was standing in front of the group declaring himself a sponsor to a girl they had never seen before. Every person in the group was wondering, 'Who is this girl?'

Logan drew his attention away from the confused crowd and turned to Rory. He realized his hand was sweating as he gripped the microphone, something that never happened to him. He quickly switched the microphone into his other hand and without thinking began.

"Rory is a one of a kind person. She's unlike anyone I have ever met. She's smart, not your normal boring smart, but originally smart. This causes her to be quick witted. She can shoot a comeback at you faster than almost anyone I've ever met. She's stubborn. She always wants to get the last word in and would rarely admit that she is wrong. She's caring. She cares deeply for her family and friends in a way that most of us would never understand. She doesn't view money and riches as a quality in a person but something that the person just happens to have. This makes her open to all kinds of people wealthy or not. She's open and curious to trying new things, obviously or she wouldn't be here. If you've done something wrong she'll let you know. Like when I met her for example and I poured coffee all over her and didn't say I was sorry, she tracked me down and ripped me to pieces. She sees people for what they really are not by what they have. She's blunt. She'll let you know what she really thinks whether you want to hear it or not, and usually she's right. That makes her good at reading people. She's determined, she won't give up until she makes it right. She's trustworthy, that's what will make her a good member because she'll be able to keep all our secrets because our secrets will become her secrets. She's anything but shallow. Overall she's an intelligent, caring, and beautiful woman who we are lucky to have in our presence."

Silence engulfed the courtyard as Logan finished his heartfelt speech. No one ever in his or her entire life had seen Logan talk about a girl the way he had talked about Rory. The crowd stood there stunned. Not wanting Logan to feel completely uncomfortable once he snapped out of his daze, Finn started to clap loudly breaking the silence that had sucked everyone in. Soon everyone began to clap and once they stopped the group began to stop staring at the two in the middle of the dance floor and trickle off to different parts of the courtyard.

Logan was still staring at Rory who somewhere in the middle of his speech had locked eyes with him. And that's when it hit him. Panic. 'What the hell did I just do?' Logan thought to himself. He quickly turned away and started to walk briskly towards the bar. But not two seconds later he felt a hand touch his arm.

He turned around and found himself facing Rory again. And then she asked him something that startled him, "Would you like to dance?"

Logan hadn't even noticed the music had come back on, and he defiantly didn't notice that the song that was playing was the song that the two had danced to before at her grandparents. Logan couldn't answer because he was too afraid of the feelings his voice would give away, but before he knew what he was doing he was taking Rory into his arms and beginning to dance the dance they both knew so well.

Rory's head was spinning as she danced around the dance floor in Logan's arms. She hadn't been able to put a complete thought together since Logan began to talk about her. But she knew when he was tearing away from her that she didn't want to leave his presence so soon. Not after he had said the most amazing things to about her. Like they had been friends or lovers for a lifetime instead of mere acquaintances for a couple of weeks. So when she heard the music come back on she knew the only way he would stay in her presence is if they danced together. She wasn't even sure that he would agree to dance but when he had led her onto the dance floor without a word she surprisingly felt relieved and terrified all at the same time. She was completely floored at the things he had said about her, and not only to her but also to nearly every person Logan associated with on a daily basis. She couldn't understand it. Why would he say all those things? This was Logan, he had barely said a nice word to her since they had met, and she knew that he didn't talk to girls like that on a normal basis. Maybe she had been wrong, maybe there was a big beating heart under there after all. And that thought filled her body with happiness to the point where she felt she was floating on a cloud. Which was exactly what she felt like she was doing.

She felt like she had no control over the things that were going on around her. Here she was dancing in the arms of the most gorgeous man she had ever met who had thrilled her and agitated the hell out of her all at the same time.

They didn't talk for neither knew what to say. They were both filled with emotions that they had never felt. Feelings were flooding through their bodies and they both felt like they were going to explode.

The song ended and the couple stopped moving. They stood in the middle of the dance floor staring into each other's eyes that were both filled with confusion and longing. They couldn't move, they could barely breathe. They didn't notice that practically everyone in the courtyard was staring at them. And they didn't notice that they still hadn't withdrawn from each other's arms even though the song was long over. They didn't notice the jealous looks on the woman's faces and the baffled looks the men's. They were stuck in a world where no one existed but them. And even as the dozens of couples danced on to the next song around them they didn't move. They stood frozen in time.

Somehow unconsciously the two began to close the small distance between them. The pressure was becoming too much for them and they leaned in drawing their lips closer and closer together. And as they closed their eyes the two prepared for the thing they had both dreaded and yearned for since the moment they had met.

Okay don't kill me! I know it's a cliffhanger but it won't be too long before you know the outcome! I promise I won't take too long to update. Let me know what you thought of this chapter! Thanks again!


	15. Chapter 15

I'm glad you all enjoyed the chapter! I know it was a mean cliff hanger too…but like I said I did my best to update ASAP so…here we go!

_**Chapter 15- Sword Fighting A Tree**_

Something hard slammed into Rory's back causing her to jump back and be torn from Logan's arms. Rory whipped her head around to see what had hit her. But it was who she was looking at that gave her the answer.

It was that girl. The girl that had bitched Rory out in front of Dean they day the two had broke up. It was the girl that yelled at Rory about there being a line to get to Logan. A line Rory had assured the girl she wasn't in and didn't want to be in. Yet here she had been in Logan's arms just moments before less then a second away from kissing him. How could she have ended up in this situation? She was so sure that she didn't want anything to do with Logan and his line of girls. She refused to be one of the many girls kissing a guy so many other girls had kissed. Yet every inch of her body had wanted that kiss, had yearned for the distance between the two to close. She couldn't understand it. She couldn't be just like every other girl that fell to their feet around him and became a bubbling idiot. She was not going to be one of those girls.

The moment was gone and as Rory turned to speak to Logan she realized….Logan was gone too.

Finn sighed as he watched the scene in front of him. "So close, damnit I really thought they were going to finally kiss." He said his voice filled with disappointment. Ever since he had been around Rory and seen the reaction she got out of Logan, Finn knew this girl was perfect for his friend. 'Too bad Logan is too dumb to notice,' Finn thought to himself as he glanced over to look at his friend who was currently downing another drink at the bar.

"Yea, they just need to kiss and get it over with, we all know it's bound to happen." Colin said from his place beside Finn. Steph, who was standing directly next to Colin nodded in agreement.

"Damnit, I hate that girl that bumped into Rory!" Finn exclaimed not knowing the girl's name.

"Yea I agree but…wait Finn I know you slept with that girl!" Colin replied.

"What? I have no memory of it…" Finn replied trailing off, his memory hazy.

"Yes, I remember that too, it was at an event last year." Steph added.

"Huh? She's not even my type." Finn argued.

"Finn, I don't think you cared that night." Colin replied.

"Maybe…but still how do you guys know I slept with her?" Finn asked confused.

"Because I remember before you slept with her you came up to Steph and I and you said to us, with your arm around her, 'Colin, Steph, I'm leaving now to go have sex with this token of beauty' I believe were your words." Colin stated.

"Token of beauty? She's definitely not a token of beauty…" Finn replied.

"Also I remember the next morning that girl practically ran out of your room well before you woke up." Colin added.

"Good girl," Finn said and then added, "But why was she running?"

"Honestly, I have no idea but why don't you go ask her?" Colin replied sarcastically.

"I'm still startled that I have no recollection of it…hmm must not of been very good." Finn concluded causing both Colin and Steph to roll their eyes.

"Well I don't think that's our problem right now, right now I think we need to go talk to Logan and make sure Rory is okay." Colin said as he began to head towards the bar.

"No," Steph said grabbing Colin's arm forcing him to stop, "I'll go talk to Logan you guys go check on Rory."

"Not that I mind checking on Rory but why should you go talk to Logan instead of us?" Finn asked.

"Because I'm a girl and trust me I know exactly what to say to him to make him think about what's going on." Steph said with a smile and walked away from the group.

"Ah great woman you have there Colin," Finn said.

"Shut up," Colin replied and headed off towards the direction they had seen Rory go.

Logan stared at the empty glass in front of him. 'What the hell just happened?' Logan thought. Had he really just poured his heart out in front of Rory and all his friends? And then had he really just been millimeters away from kissing the girl in front of the whole group? Thank God that dumb girl had knocked into Rory causing them to snap out of it. Not that he had felt relieved at the time, in fact he had felt quite disappointed and almost angry at the girl for ruining their moment. And that's what confused him even more. Why should he care if he kissed a girl in front of all his friends? It's not like that would be the first time they saw him kiss a girl. But it definitely was the first time he had ever talked about a girl the way he just talked about Rory. And where the hell had all those words and thoughts came from that he said to her? He didn't even think about what he was saying it just came pouring right out of him. 'Damnit,' he cursed to himself, this girl was completely ruining him.

He motioned for the bartender to pour him another drink, "This time without the coke," Logan said.

"Figures I'd find you here, can't handle the truth Logan?" A voice came from behind him.

"Not now Steph, I'm not in the mood." Logan replied not even looking at his friend.

"Logan I have known you a very long time, and I have never not once seen you act, talk, or look at another girl the way you look at Rory. And it's not a bad thing at all, I think it's great, you're just too scared so you have to hid behind alcohol." Steph said.

"Oh yea, this coming from the girl who still hasn't told Colin the way she really feels about him." Logan shot back.

"Logan, this isn't about me and Colin, this is about you being scared to realize and accept the truth." Steph replied softly.

"The truth?" Logan said trying very hard to not raise his voice, "what the hell is the truth Steph?"

"You're in love with her." She replied simply looking into Logan's eyes.

Panic and shock took over Logan's body. Love? No oh hell no, Logan Huntzberger did not fall in love. Under any circumstances. There was no way in hell Logan was in love with Rory. He didn't do that, he never had and he never wanted too.

Steph stepping closer said to him, "She's in love with you too you know."

'What!' Logan thought. Rory was in love with him? She couldn't be in love with him, that was as unlikely of a chance as him being in love with her. No no this was not happening. No way. He had to get out of here, away from Rory, away from Steph, away from all this talk about love and feelings.

He turned towards the bartender, "Just give me the whole bottle," he said his voice trembling slightly. The bartender handed him it and Logan turned quickly heading towards the woods, towards solitude.

"Logan, you can't run from it forever, it's going to catch up to you." Steph said from behind him but Logan kept walking, increasing his speed. No, no way was love ever going to catch him. He wasn't going to end up one of those sucker guys who got their heart smashed and spent their days drinking and trying to forget about a girl. No he was better than that. He didn't love Rory, he couldn't love Rory. So why was the thought of it bothering him so much? And how come when Steph said Rory loved him his heart did a little flip. What the fuck was wrong with him?

He was done with thinking he didn't want to think about it anymore. He didn't want to talk about it anymore. He didn't want to be around anyone right now. Just him and his bottle. 'My bottle will make sure I don't think anymore' he thought taking a long swig from it.

It had been at least a couple of hours since Rory had last seen Logan and their second almost kiss. Not that she was looking for him. Okay so maybe she would glance around every once in a while but she never saw him. Maybe he went home…or maybe he's with another girl. The thought sent a sharp pain through her stomach. Rory ignored it, it didn't matter he could do whatever he wanted to do. They weren't together, hell they were barely friends.

Colin and Finn had come over and tried to talk to her but Rory didn't want to talk about it. A few moments later Steph had joined them mumbling something about someone being too stupid to see what was in front of their face. The past couple hours the three hadn't left her side. She was having a good time, she had met a lot of people and had drank a few drinks. She wasn't nearly as drunk as everyone else around her though. She wasn't in the mood for drinking heavily tonight, so much had happened she knew drinking would only make it worse. So instead she talked and laughed with her new friends. She really was happy to have become part of their world, part of Logan's world…where the hell was he anyways?

Seeing as it was starting to get late, Rory saw many people leaving the courtyard and heading for their cabins. People were always leaving in twos. Colin and Steph had said good night to Rory and headed back towards Rory and Steph's cabin. Finn had wandered off somewhere in search for someone leaving Rory by herself in the courtyard. She wasn't ready to go to sleep yet so she decided to wander in the woods behind the cabins. Normally she might have been a little afraid of wandering into the dark woods by herself but there was so much on her mind she didn't seem to mind. She grabbed a glass of water from the bar and headed into the blackness. She knew she had to collect her thoughts. To think about the night's events and figure out what was really going on in her head. Not that she knew. She knew Logan was scared and running from the entire situation but it's not like Rory was much better. She was just as scared as he was. She had gotten her heart broken enough times that she swore off getting into another relationship for a very long time, and especially not with a guy like Logan.

Rory heard a noise coming from the left of her that startled her out of her thoughts. She walked towards the noise and was very surprised by what she found.

It was Logan…and he was sword fighting…a tree.

Next to him there was an almost empty bottle of rum. His hat was falling off his head and his sash was thrown on the ground. His shirt was almost all the way unbuttoned now and he was defiantly stumbling around ever step he took. Sure enough just at that moment Logan fell over and was lying in the grass silently.

Rory rushed over to his side hoping that he didn't hurt himself but when she knelt down next to him she saw his eyes were wide open.

"Rory?" Logan asked followed by a hiccup.

"Yea, you okay?" She asked Logan concerned.

"Yea, have to get up," Logan replied slurring all his words together. He tried to get up but immediately rolled over back on the ground.

"Here," Rory said grabbing Logan's arm and pulling him on his feet. He put his arm around her body to try to gain his balance.

"Well it seems you drank like a captain tonight," Rory stated as the two began to walk back towards the cabins.

"I'm tired." Logan simply replied.

"Here," Rory said handing Logan her glass of water, "Drink this, you are definitely going to need it."

Logan was so drunk that he almost missed his mouth with the glass but he downed the water quickly leaving some to drip down his face.

The pair walked back to the cabins in silence. How ironic he had helped her when she was drunk and now she was helping him when he was drunk. It seemed the two were even now.

Rory felt Logan put more of his weight on her. She glanced up at him and saw that he was almost asleep.

"Logan!" She said forcefully. He replied with a mumble. They approached his cabin and Rory found it took all her strength to get him up on the porch and through the door. Thankfully the door was unlocked. Which made sense because they didn't bring many valuables and the last thing people in this group would do would be steal because they all had way more than enough money then they ever needed.

Rory dragged Logan into the room she had seen him exit earlier that evening. She looked around and by the look of his clothes and possessions she knew it was his. She carefully put Logan on his bed, he was half awake now and sat up on the side of the bed.

Rory quickly rushed into the kitchen and filled the empty glass she had gotten with water. She rushed back to Logan and handed him the glass. She didn't know much about taking care of someone when they were drunk but she knew they needed water.

"Here drink this," Rory said to Logan who took the glass and drank it slowly.

"Need sleep" Logan mumbled still sitting up. Rory didn't know what to do now, she didn't know if she should let him sleep or if she should make him stay awake and drink some more water. She quickly grabbed Logan's phone, which he had left plugged into the wall on the nightstand. She quickly dialed the number she was looking for.

"Hey man," came the voice from the other line, the voice sounded completely out of breathe.

"Hey Colin, it's not Logan it's Rory and why are you so out of breathe?" She asked not sure she wanted to know.

"Oh hey Rory, and uh… yea Steph and I were just doing some…jogging." He replied.

"Oh yea I'm sure," Rory replied not wanting to think about what they were really doing, "I just have a question about Logan."

"What? Is he okay? I didn't see him after…well you know." Colin replied concerned.

"Yea he's okay I think, I found him sword fighting a tree in the woods so I decided to take him back to you guy's cabin. He's really tired and I keep trying to give him water but he's practically sleeping sitting up and he's completely wasted so I don't know should I just let him sleep or keep him awake?" Rory asked.

"Oh trust me it's Logan, he's drank a lot more than that. Did he throw up?" Colin asked.

"No not that I know of." Rory replied.

"Well then just let him sleep it off, he should be okay. You should probably stay with him to keep an eye on him." Colin said meaningfully. Rory just rolled her eyes.

"Thank Colin," Rory replied.

"Bye," Colin said and they both hung up the phone.

Rory looked at Logan who was sleeping sitting up on the side of his bed. She went over to him and slowly took off his boots. His captain's hat, sash, and swords were already laying on the floor. She sighed, "Oh Logan, what have you done." She whispered.

She knew he had probably been upset and confused after her introduction. Hell she was too but you didn't see her out there getting completely plastered by herself. She didn't have a grip on the situation either but that didn't make her run away. Okay, maybe she had run away after their first almost kiss encounter… so maybe they were even now again.

She carefully pushed Logan's upper body flat on the bed. She swung his feet around and maneuvered the covers out from under his body and put them over him. 'Now what?' She thought, she didn't want to go home and have to listen to Colin and Steph 'jog' all night. Plus she didn't want to leave Logan here all by himself with Finn having disappeared also. She could always sleep in another room, but she was still worried that Logan was going to get sick.

"Rory," Logan mumbled quietly. Rory quickly looked at him. "Stay with me." He said and then he fell asleep. Rory feeling slightly surprised went over to the other side of his bed. The bed was extremely small compared to his bed on campus. She decided she would just stay in here. It was the best thing to do in this situation. Plus, Logan clearly had said he wanted her too, even if he was extremely under the influence.

She sat down on the end of the bed and realized there was no way she could sleep in this huge dress. She would have to find something else to sleep in. She wasn't about to walk all the way across the courtyard in the middle of the night to get something so she started to search Logan's room. She went into the dresser and found he had placed all his clothes in there neatly. Rory smiled inwardly at his neatness. He hadn't brought much seeing as most of the time they are wearing costumes but he did have a pair of basketball shorts and a white wife beater. Hum…these would have to do.

Rory quickly walked to the bathroom and changed out of her dress. It was a bit of a hassle getting out of it since she didn't have help but she eventually managed to change into the shorts and top. She glanced at herself in the mirror and looked at her slightly ridiculous outfit. The shorts were a bit big and they hung to her hips barely staying up, the wife beater fit comfortably seeing as it was probably skin tight on Logan. She took her dress and went back to Logan's room and turned out the lights.

She carefully laid her dress on the floor out of the way so it wouldn't get stepped on. She then climbed into the small bed next to Logan. Logan was out cold sleeping on his back. Rory laid on her side facing Logan making sure she could keep an eye on him. There was barely and inch of room between the two separating them, but Rory carefully made sure that neither of them were touching one another.

She glanced over his face in the darkness. He looked completely peaceful. Not the way he normally looked when she was around him. He usually had that damn smirk on his face and was looking at her with those eyes she could get lost in. It took all of Rory's strength not to lean over and kiss him gently right there. She couldn't though, she swore she wasn't getting involved with Logan and she had refused to be one of the many. The only reason she was here in his bed tonight was simply for his own safety. Someone had to look out for him, she would have done the same thing for another friend.

Friend? Somehow she guessed that is what they had become. It was good that she had become friends with Logan. She liked spending time with him and enjoyed his company, that's how friends were right? Yes, she was simply looking out for a friend and nothing more, it was completely natural to feel compelled to be close to a friend…right?

Well that was the chapter, a little longer than normal I must say. I don't know if I really liked the ending but it seemed like an appropriate place to end. Next chapter is the big event that Rory must do to be initiated…so excited! Keep the reviews coming and let me know what you think! You guys are the best and I appreciate you taking the time to read my story! I'll update soon! Thanks again!


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks again for all the reviews! I am really pumped up about writing this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it too!

**_Chapter 16- Why Do You Think I Choose To Be Your Sponsor?_**

The first thing that registered in Logan's mind the next morning was the fact that he had a pounding headache.

'What the hell happened to me last night?' He thought to himself.

He could tell by the feel of the bed that he wasn't at Yale...so where was he? He must be at...oh yes, he remembered now, he was at the LDB event. Yes he was sleeping in his cabin in the woods. He concluded that last night must have been the first nights event. Wait...this was Rory's initiation weekend...fuck...no...yes he was definitely Rory's sponsor.

'Shit' he thought as his eyes flung open. The previous night's events were coming back to him now. His speech...in front of everyone...about Rory... oh no...shit...yes he had definitely almost kissed her in front of everyone in the group also. But then what? The next part became a little hazy. He remembered going to the bar...and then he head out...into the woods? Why the hell would he head out into the woods by himself? He remembered being upset...but what about? A conversation...yes there was a conversation that he had that had left him very upset. Who was it with? Hum...a female...Rory? No...but wait...it was about Rory...a girl...who had he talked to? Ahh Steph! Yes it had to be Steph. But what had she said to him about Rory that made him--SHIT!

Love. Steph had told him he was in love with Rory. This thought caused Logan to bolt straight up in bed. It also made him want another drink, even with his pounding headache. Love, how dare Steph say a thing like that to him. To him of all people! Logan did NOT fall in love, everyone knew that. No wonder the rest of the night he couldn't remember.

Just then Logan's eyes landed on something on his floor. A dress...Rory's dress. 'What the hell is Rory's dress doing on my floor?' Logan thought panicked.

Logan then glanced over next to him and noticed the sleeping figure next to him. Shocked rippled through his body. Rory was here, sleeping in his bed, next to him. What the hell had happened last night? Had they slept together? No...he still had his pirate clothes on and she was wearing...wait what the hell was she wearing?

RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL

Rory woke up feeling great, no sign of a hangover. 'Good thing I didn't drink that much' she thought happy with herself. She hadn't gotten much sleep though, she had spent most of the night watching Logan making sure he was breathing okay and wasn't going to get sick. She found it oddly satisfying to watch someone sleep who drove her up the wall when he was awake. Somewhere in the middle of the night she eventually managed to fall asleep.

Rory opened her eyes and found herself looking directly into Logan's eyes. Logan's panicked eyes. Rory almost wanted to laugh out loud. He looked so confused and shocked. 'He must not know what happened last night,' she realized. Remembering the way he had smirked at her the morning she woke up not remembering the night before Rory decided she could play that game too.

"Good morning sunshine." Rory said with a sweet smile.

"Morning," Logan replied quietly still taken aback by the scene around him.

"Last night was great you know," Rory said coyly. It took all of Rory's strength not to burst out into a grin at Logan's face that was now turning white. "Was it good for you?" Rory asked truly interested in his answer.

"Just as good as it was for you," Logan answered, his face still completely white and his eyes looking everywhere but at hers.

"You know I didn't know you would enjoy sword fighting a tree as much as I enjoyed watching you do it." Rory said and then finally released her laughter.

"What?" Logan asked still completely confused.

"Oh Logan," Rory said still laughing, "you should have just seen the color drain out of your face!"

"Haha," Logan said grumpily his face now changing from a white shade to a red shade.

"Logan Huntzberger blushing? Well who would have thought!" Rory said completely enjoying having the upper hand for once.

Rory finally stopped laughing and looked into Logan's eyes. "Logan, just so you know..uh..nothing happened. But I did find you sword fighting a tree with an almost empty bottle of rum in your other hand."

Logan finally regaining his composure and wit answered, "Well I was the captain you know."

Rory continued, "I couldn't just leave you out in the woods so I helped you back here. Colin and Steph were in my cabin and Finn was missing and I didn't want to leave you here by yourself since you were so messed up so that is why I am here."

"Well thank you," Logan replied genuinely, "But what are you wearing under that blanket?"

It was now Rory's turn to blush, "Well I couldn't sleep in my dress so I uh...changed into some of your clothes...I hope that okay," she quickly added.

"Yes but what did you pick to wear?" Logan asked curiously.

"Uh..your wife beater and shorts," Rory said with a slightly embarrassed laugh.

Logan laughed but then the room became silent. All the thoughts of last night's events came flooding into Rory's mind. Logan's sweet words about her in front of everyone and then there was their almost kiss. 'No' Rory thought trying to push the thoughts out of her mind the two were sitting way to close to have her thinking about kissing.

RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL

The silence drew Logan's thoughts back to everything that had happened between them in the past day. He prayed that she wouldn't want to talk about it because he wasn't ready to talk about it, in fact he didn't even want to think about it.

"Well, I should get going," Rory said quickly jerking Logan from his thoughts. She got out of the bed and Logan got his first sight of her in his clothes. She looked...cute was the only word that popped into Logan's head. Really cute. His clothes clung to all the right places on her. 'No!' His brain yelled at him. He had to stop thinking about her like this! It was completely insane!

"Yea, we should probably get ready, your big initiation event starts at two." Logan replied trying to tear his eyes away from the beautiful girl in front of him, and failing to do so.

"Wow, I can't believe it's after twelve." Rory said glancing at the clock on Logan's nightstand.

"Yup, less than two hours," Logan replied idiotically stating the obvious.

"Are you going to tell me what I have to do?" Rory asked Logan and he could see the slight nervousness in her eyes.

"I can't by the rules of the LDB, but don't worry Ace, you'll find out real soon." Logan replied.

Rory just stared at him for a few moments. Her eyes pouring deep into his, he felt the butterflies return to his stomach as they always did when she was around. The way she looked at him was different than the way any other girl had looked at him. She wasn't looking at him to seduce him, even though in some ironic way she did; she wasn't looking at him like he was a billion dollar bill the way some girls looked at him; she looked at him like he was a real person, like she was looking into his soul and deeply searching and trying to figure him out. Her gaze excited him and scared the shit out of him all at the same time.

Rory quickly broke their gaze, grabbed her dress, and hurried out of the room mumbling goodbye on the way. The girl completely baffled him, in a way that no other girl ever had. She was intriguing and unpredictable, which was very rare because Logan could always easily read women.

He had to stop thinking about all this, he had to get up and get ready for the big event. He smiled slightly, yes he was sure it was going to be unlike anything Rory had ever done.

RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL

Rory walked across the courtyard in a daze. She didn't notice all the bewildered and jealous looks on people's faces as she walked swiftly back to her cabin, still in Logan's clothes. Rory had been in this trance like mode a lot lately. She knew the cause, although she wasn't ready to admit it. It was Logan. Logan had this effect on her that no other man had ever had. He was irritating, yet charming; annoying handsome, yet ridiculously cute; sickingly witty, yet unbelievably smart. He drove her up a wall at the same time as he intrigued her more than ever.

She opened her cabin door and walked swiftly into her room, not noticing the surprised faces on Colin and Steph. She had barely put her dress on her bed when she heard a knock on her door. She opened it to find Steph who had a suspicious look on her face.

"Yes?" Rory asked still in a bit of a daze.

"Is that all you have to say for yourself? You have to tell me all about it!" Steph replied in an excited voice barging into the bedroom and sitting down on the bed.

"Tell you all about what?" Rory asked confused.

"You sleeping with Logan!" Steph replied like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"WHAT?" Rory answered back, "I didn't sleep with Logan! Well I slept with him...but I didn't sleep sleep with him!"

"Wait I'm confused." Steph replied.

"I slept in his bed with him but we didn't have sex." Rory replied.

"What? You didn't? Wait...you slept in a bed with Logan but you guys didn't have sex? Is this the same Logan we're talking about here? Blonde hair, cute, has a really annoying smirk, stares at you like you're a goddess Logan?" Steph replied shocked.

"Yes that's the Logan, wait he doesn't stare at me like oh never mind. But yes we slept together without having sex, I don't see the big deal it's not like this is the first time it's happened." Rory replied.

"What?" Steph shrieked in surprise, "You mean to tell me that you have slept in the same bed with Logan Huntzberger, the ladies man, more than once and didn't sleep with him?"

"Steph, we never even kissed it's not a big deal, you know two people of the opposite sex can sleep in the same bed and not have sex." Rory said rolling her eyes.

"Yes, but that rule never ever had applied to Logan." Steph said.

"Whatever, it's not a big deal" Rory replied.

"Not a big deal?" Steph said, "Rory it's a huge deal!"

"No Steph, really it's not. Logan and I are just friends, nothing more." Rory replied slightly frustrated.

"Just friends huh? Then why did I see you two almost kiss in the middle of the dance floor last night?" Steph asked bluntly.

Rory just stared at her blankly. She had no answer to that, she knew she could try to deny it but there was no point. Even she couldn't deny that their lips had been millimeters apart.

"That's what I thought." Steph said and stood up and left the room, closing the door behind her.

RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL

Logan was standing in the middle of the courtyard. It was two o clock and Rory was still missing. The group was meeting in the courtyard and then walking to the area of the stunt together. Logan had spent the last half hour setting up the stunt. He had actually become excited about the stunt. He was most excited about seeing the look on Rory's face when she found out what she had to do.

That's when he caught sight of her. She was walking quickly out of her cabin and down her stairs being dragged by Steph. For the day events there wasn't a theme, the girls wore ball gowns and the guys wore tuxedos. Rory's dress was a dark blue that split in the front and reveled a white layer underneath. The dress had thin spaghetti straps. Rory had left her hair down and it was wavy. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"All right everyone, now that our initiate is here we can all head over to the stunt sight. Logan I need you to take Rory to the spot she needs to be for the stunt, the rest of us will be walking to the place we designated for the observation of the stunt." Colin said and began to walk into the woods.

Rory slowly walked up to Logan, "Hey," she said shyly. Logan smiled at her shyness.

"Hey yourself," he replied.

The two began walking side by side into the woods.

"So, you ready for this?" Logan asked.

"No but I don't really have a choice do I?" Rory asked.

"No you don't, it'll be fine though." Logan said placing a reassuring hand on the small of her back directing her around the trees.

A few moments later the two emerged out of the trees and found themselves facing a bridge. The bridge was made out of metal and was about fifty yards long. They walked out onto the bridge and Rory looked down.

"Wow, we are really high." Rory said nervously.

"It's not that high." Logan replied.

"Oh no Logan that is very very high, like two hundred feet high, and over water." Rory stated.

"Rory relax," Logan said not wanting to have her be upset when he told her what the stunt was.

"Okay, I'm breathing, now you have to tell me since all the people are congregating down there, what's the stunt?" Rory asked slowly.

"Bungee jumping." Logan answered slowly.

"Bungee jumping well I've never done…wait…no no no I am not bungee jumping off this bridge!" Rory yelled.

'Oh no this is not good,' Logan thought.

"Rory, look you have to do this to be initiated, you can't back out, it will be fine. It's all tested and everything." Logan said placing his hand on Rory's shoulder to steady her.

"No no, I just won't be initiated then, I…I can't do this Logan, there is no way I am bungee jumping off that bridge by myself!" Rory said becoming hysterical.

"You won't be by yourself." Logan said softly.

"What?" Rory asked.

"I'm jumping with you."

RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL

"What!" Rory yelled. Logan was jumping with her? Her entire body was filled with panic and now he had to tell her he was jumping with her?

"I have to, as your sponsor I have to do the stunt with you. It's a moral support thing." Logan said, "That's the sponsor's main job, I have to get you to do the stunt and then do the stunt with you."

Rory couldn't believe it. Relief and alarm rocketed through her whole body.

Logan stepped closer to her and putting both hands on her shoulders and leaning in he said "I won't let anything happen to you, you have to trust me."

"How are we both going to jump?" Rory asked her voice still shaking.

Logan led Rory further onto the bridge. Lying on the bridge was the end of the bungee cords and the straps they had to strap around them. It looked safe enough but it still wasn't going to convince Rory to jump.

"No Logan, I just can't." Rory said walking off the bridge.

"Rory," Logan said grabbing Rory's hand and sending shivers up her spine. "I know you're scared but it wouldn't be thrilling if you weren't scared. It wouldn't be anything special if we had you do something that was easy. It wouldn't be worth it when it's over if you weren't scared. Trust me, you bungee with me and it will feel like a whole other world has opened up, you'll feel like you can do anything. I know you can do it, I have faith in you. Why do you think I choose to be your sponsor? Because I believe in you, because I know that you can do this. Come on, what do you say Ace? Ready for a once in a lifetime opportunity?"

Rory's mind was spinning. She wasn't this type of girl, she didn't bungee jump with guys she barely knew. But Logan had faith in her, why did that make a difference? Why did that make her feel like she could do it? Why did that change her mind?

Rory just nodded her head and walked towards the equipment. Minutes later the two were strapped together facing one another.

"Okay, we have to get onto the bridge's railing, it won't be a problem since it's not very high and the rail is very thick so it's easy to stand on, trust me I've stood on it many times." Logan said with a smile.

Slowly the two sat on the railing and then stood up. That's when the panic took over. Rory felt like she was going to die, she knew she was going to die. She couldn't even look down, her body completely tensed up.

"No no no Logan I can't do this, I take it back, I don't care what you said in your little speech to me, this is not going to happen. I'm sorry I put you and the LDB through all the trouble of bringing me here but it's not going to happen. Never." Rory said rambling she was going through a full blown panic attack and she knew any minute now she was going to start to cry.

"Ace," Logan said softly looking directly into her eyes.

"No Logan there is nothing that you could do or say to convince me to bungee off this bridge, I'm sorry but—" And then it happened, Logan crushed his lips onto hers sending every nerve and thought out of her body. Without even knowing it they took the step off the railing and feel into the unknown.

RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL

I know they finally kissed! So excited! I know the stunt may be a little unrealistic or whatever but that is why this is fiction! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think! Thanks again for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

Okay all! So so so sorry for the length of time it took me to update! It's been a new semester at school and it's crazy! Anyways I'm sure you all just want the next chapter so…here it is!

* * *

**_Chapter 17- Logan Will Find A Way_**

Logan was falling. Harder and faster then he ever had before. But he didn't notice he was plunging towards the Earth, he didn't notice the force that pushed him to fall faster and faster, all he noticed were the lips that had finally met his.

He didn't know what had possessed him to lean forward and join their lips finally. Maybe it was the fact that he knew nothing else would convince her to jump, maybe it was the fact that even though she was on the break of a complete meltdown she still looked absolutely gorgeous, or maybe just maybe it was that the pressure had become too much to handle and he knew he couldn't wait another second without kissing her.

Either way Logan found himself liplocked with the girl that had been running through his head for weeks now. It was as if nothing was in the whole world except the two of them. If Logan thought his body was set a flame from just being around Rory, that was nothing compared to now.

* * *

She should be terrified, she should be screaming, her mind should be going completely crazy. Sure her heart was racing, but not because she was falling at the speed of gravity. He heart was racing because milliseconds ago Logan Huntzberger had crashed his lips into hers. Her mind was completely blank. No fear, no worries, hell she wasn't even aware of what was going on around her.

The second it had happened shock had overtook her body, but milliseconds later all the shock was gone and replaced with excitement and anticipation. This was Rory's most exhilarating kiss of her entire life.

And the shortest.

Moments later the snap of the bungee cord forced the couple's heads apart. As the bungee cord slowed to a stop the pair, both completely out of breath, just stared at each other.

As Rory's brain slowly began to process again only one word came to mind.

"Wow," she said still completely out of breathe.

"You got that right Ace," Logan replied the same dazed look in his eyes.

She felt like she had never felt before. Adrenaline was pumping through her body, and she was on the best natural high of her life. She couldn't help herself as she burst out into a huge grin. Not one of those normal happy grins but one of those goofy ear to ear grins. A grin that no matter how hard you try to you just can't wipe it off your face.

Rory felt something she had never felt before—she felt alive.

* * *

Logan couldn't stop grinning like an idiot. Excitement ran through his veins like blood. He wasn't thinking about the consequences of their kiss and he wasn't annoyed by the fact that he was still hanging from a bungee cord a few feet above the water. No, all he was focused on was the beautiful, out of breathe, grinning female in front of him.

Now Logan had been high on a lot of different things before but he had never been this high off one simple kiss. Maybe that was it though, Rory was the first non-simple girl he had ever kissed before.

* * *

Finn grinned as he drove the pontoon boat across the water towards his two friends. They had put on quite a show for them all. Moments ago he had been just watching and waiting……A few moments ago 

"There is no way she's going to jump!" Colin exclaimed while standing in front of the railing of the pontoon boat.

"Give him time Colin," Finn replied rolling his eyes.

"She has to jump, she can't back out!" Steph said anxiously.

"I think they're arguing," Colin said squinting his eyes to see the pair up on the bridge way above them.

"Have faith Colin, this is Logan." Finn said.

"Logan had no control over this situation, he can't even realize or control his own feelings!" Steph spat obviously frustrated by the situation.

"Wait for it." Finn said quietly.

Then the friends watched as the pair hooked their equipment on them and climbed onto the railing.

"No way." Colin said the surprise evident in his voice.

"Oh my God!" Steph exclaimed excited.

Finn just smiled.

They watched the two pause on the railing, obviously something was going on. Suddenly things weren't looking so hopeful.

"Oh no," Colin mumbled.

"She's freaking out and she's going to back out." Steph said disappointed.

But Finn still had confidence in his friend.

"Logan will find a way," Finn said to his two less confident friends.

Then it happened. Finn heard Steph take a quick sharp intake of air, Colin's eyes grew wide with surprise, but Finn just burst out into a grin.

The three friends watched the couple fall liplocked towards the water. It really was a beautiful and romantic moment even for the people watching.

A silence fell over the crowd behind them on the shore. Finn was sure some people's jaws were hanging open and everyone else just stared in awe.

Finn smiled and started the boat.

"Wow," Colin said quietly as the boat began to move towards the pair.

"Finally!" Steph exclaimed smiling.

"I can't believe he did that." Colin said still dumbstruck.

"I told you Logan would get it done." Finn said.

Finn wondered silently how the two would respond to the kiss. He knew it wouldn't be simple. Steph would expect the two to instantly become an item but Finn knew better. Both Logan and Rory were complictated people and one kiss wasn't going to change Logan's ways or bring a confident, independent woman like Rory down to her knees. No, the drama and tension wouldn't end here, this was only the beginning.

* * *

The sound of a motor broke their gaze.

"Ahoy mates!" They heard Finn exclaim coming up beside them with an ear to ear grin. In fact, Finn, Colin, and Steph all had huge grins spread across their faces.

'Oh God,' Rory thought. They had all seen the kiss. She hadn't even thought about anyone but the two of them but now she realized that the pair had just shared their first kiss in front of every member of the LDB.

Finn pulled the boat under the pair then helped them get out of their equipment. Rory stepped onto the boat. The presence of the three had suddenly washed away all her excitement and replaced it with awkwardness. Rory couldn't even look at Logan. His friends were clearly excited about this new development but she didn't know about Logan. Logan had been completely freaked out by the events of the night before and their almost kiss. She could only imagine how much he was going to freak out over the kiss they had shared in front of all his friends.

As if on cue Rory heard a cork pop off a bottle. Rory glanced up to see Logan take a huge gulp of champagne. 'Oh no,' she thought to herself, this was going to turn out the same way last night had. She felt disappointment wash over her body and she cursed herself silently. What did she expect? This was Logan for God's sake. He didn't do relationships and he defiantly didn't do dramatic public kisses.

"Rory," she heard Logan say snapping her back to reality. She quickly glanced up.

"Champagne?" He asked holding the bottle out towards her. She could see the sea of emotions swirling in his eyes. But what emotions? Panic? Guilt? Regret? Excitement? Happiness?

She quickly grabbed the bottle, avoiding any contact between their skin, and took a long swig. She let the liquid slid down her throat in hopes to calm her nerves.

"Back to shore!" Finn exclaimed happily.

'Back to reality' Rory thought.

* * *

Well there's the reactions to the kiss! What's going to happen next? You'll see soon! I'm already working on it so it won't take as long to update next time. Let me know what you think! Oh and THANK YOU for all the AMAZING reviews you guys are seriously the best and your reviews keep me going! Thanks again and they'll be more soon! 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- So Where Does This Leave Us?

The boat rocked under his body. It didn't help the uneasiness in his stomach. His friends were clearly happy, Rory looked like she wanted to disappear and he…well he was just confused.

'What now?' He thought to himself. They had clearly crossed a line and there was no way they could turn back now. So what were they to do?

He took another swig from the bottle of champange. Champange was for celebrating but what were they celebrating? He wished he could just pause everything and try to figure this out. He had to face it though. Why was this so hard to face? Okay, he had kissed a girl. So what? This was Rory though not some girl.

The boat docked and a crowd began to form around the boat. They were all clapping. Logan didn't know what to do so he just gave a little smile and a wave. He wanted nothing more than to teleport anywhere but there. Everyone had seen it. Now there would be questions, questions he didn't have the answers to.

"Come on everyone back to the clearing!" Finn shouted trying to get the attention off the pair. Finn rushed the group away from the dock leaving Rory and Logan alone on the boat.

Rory stepped off the boat without a word.

"Ace," Logan said softly.

Rory stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around slowly. He could tell she was extremely nervous.

"Yes?" She replied her voice barely above a whisper.

Logan got up and started to walk towards her slowly, he could see her body tense up more with ever step he took. He knew he had to try to stay calm.

"Shouldn't we talk about this?" Logan asked trying to keep his voice steady.

"Probably," Rory replied looking at the ground.

"We'll be walking on eggshells the rest of the weekend if we don't." Logan said gently.

Rory gave a weak smile. "Yea I guess you're right" she replied.

'Good' he thought, they were going to figure this out.

Silence engulfed the two. Logan realized that neither of them knew what to say. Rory was probably just as confused as he was.

"I'm not the first girl you've ever kissed," Rory blurted out suddenly.

"No," Logan said with a slight chuckle while wondering where she was going with that comment.

"And you're not the first guy I've ever kissed," she continued.

This made Logan smile, "Damnit I thought I was special," he joked trying to break the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"Ha ha," Rory said dryly a slight smile forming on her lips.

"So your point of stating the obvious?" Logan asked.

"My point is this shouldn't be a big deal," Rory replied, "you kiss girls all the time."

"Okay," Logan replied unsure of what else to say.

"We shouldn't blow this thing into a big deal when it's not. It just happened." Rory said.

"Right, I had to get you off that ledge somehow," Logan said with a smirk.

"Exactly," Rory replied.

"So, where does this leave us exactly?" Logan asked still not clear about where they stood.

"Uhhh…" Rory stammered.

"Friends?" Logan replied sarcastically.

"Sure," Rory said and then quickly added "of course."

"Right, friends who kiss…" Logan trailed off.

"Yes, no! Well friends who have kissed." Rory replied.

"Right, because that's normal," Logan said sarcastically.

"Oh right, I forgot you don't talk to girls after you kiss them," Rory teased.

"That's right but I guess I can make an exception for you, after all we are such good friends," Logan replied stressing the word friends.

"Right, since I practically hated you not to long ago." Rory replied with a quick laugh.

Logan laughed along with her and swung his arm casually around Rory's shoulders as they began to walk back to the clearing.

"Come on buddy," Logan said.

"Oh shut up," Rory said but she was smiling.

Logan's head was still swirling. 'Friends?' He asked himself. How the hell was he supposed to be friends with Rory? He found himself oddly disappointed at the outcome of their kiss. It seemed they were still back at square one. 'Not that wanted anything out of it' Logan said trying to convince himself. Why was he so bummed by this outcome? What did he expect? He didn't do girlfriends and Rory knew that, she was doing him a favor by not putting the girlfriend pressure on him like every other girl. So why was he not happy about the situation?

The pair walked in silence back to the clearing both lost in thought. Logan's arm was still casually draped around Rory's shoulders.

"That was some fall huh?" Logan asked a few minutes later turning his head to met Rory's eyes.

"Yea it was pretty amazing," Rory said meaningfully not able to tear her eyes from his.

"Biggest rush of my life," Logan said and he meant it.

"Me too," Rory said softly. Logan was unsure if they were talking about the jump or something else now. 'We're just friends' he reminded himself. So why couldn't he ignore the sensation and excitement he felt just from having his arm around her?

* * *

Rory gave an awkward laugh and forced herself to tear her eyes away from his. They had reached the clearing and the group had came into sight. Logan quickly took his arm off her shoulders and Rory instantly missed the closeness of him. 'Damn you,' she cursed herself. Hadn't they just decided they were just friends? She had to make it out like it was no big deal. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't be anything but friends with him…could she? 'No!' Her mind screamed at her. This was Logan Huntzberger of course she couldn't be more than friends with him. Logan didn't do girlfriends or commitments and Rory refused to be one of those girls that tried to convince him otherwise.

"Hey guys," Steph said slowly unsure of what was going on.

Rory gave a slight smile in response.

"Come on girl, let's go get ready for tonight's event," Steph said grabbing Rory's hand and dragging her away from the group.

Steph dragged Rory all the way into their cabin and then shut the door quickly before she blurted out "So what happened?"

"What do you mean?" Rory asked trying to dodge the obvious question.

"Come on Ror! You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Steph pushed.

"Nothing, nothing happened." Rory said a bit of frustration evident in her voice.

"Come on, you kissed Logan what was it like?" Steph asked continuing to pry.

"It meant nothing we decided we're just friends." Rory said softly.

"Friends!?" Steph yelled the smile completely vanishing her face.

"Yes friends," Rory replied playing it off like she didn't care.

"Well that's just completely stupid," Steph replied bluntly.

"Whatever," Rory replied.

"Oh come on Rory, you can't honestly tell me you two are just friends!" Steph exclaimed.

"Yes I can because that's what we decided we are." Rory replied completely frustrated now.

"Ugh!" Steph groaned and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Steph's question repeated itself over and over again in her head. 'What was it like to kiss Logan?' She had asked. What was it like? Indescribable was what it was like. No words could describe the rush of emotion that had flown through her body the second his lips touched hers. Rory softly touched her lips remembering the feeling of his lips on hers.

"Ugh," Rory groaned out loud. She had to get these thoughts out of her head. Friends, that is what they had decided.

* * *

"So mate," Finn began as he, Logan and Colin headed back to their cabin.

"Don't Finn," Logan said quickly.

"Oh come on! You can't really expect us to be quiet after the stunt you pulled up there!" Finn replied.

"Yes I can, I don't want to talk about it." Logan retorted.

"Really?" Colin asked.

"Ah things must not have went good for our lover boy." Finn said.

"Oh shut up," Logan replied frustrated at his friend.

"So she didn't fall for your charm?" Finn asked with a smile.

"Obviously not," Colin said.

"Look, if you must know Rory and I decided we are just friends." Logan answered.

"Friends?" Colin spat.

Finn just rolled his eyes, "Idiots" he said.

"What?" Logan asked raising his voice as they walked into their cabin. "You know I don't do relationships!"

"Yes but you didn't have to decide that you were friends." Colin said.

"Okay so if we're not friends and we're not boyfriend and girlfriend then what do you suggest? Friends with benefits? Because you know Rory isn't that type of girl." Logan said trying to calm down.

"But if she was like that…" Finn said with a devilish grin.

"Shut up, she's not so it's not even a matter of discussing." Logan replied.

"So why don't you date?" Colin asked.

"Date?" Logan asked confused.

"Yea, ever heard of it? You guys go out and get to know—" Colin began before getting cut off by Logan.

"I know what dating is, but still I don't date either." Logan said stubbornly.

"Well actually you do date. Meaning you go out on one date and get what you want. You just don't go out on multiple dates with the same person." Finn said.

"Right well whatever Rory isn't the type of girl I could date." Logan said.

"Right because she means more." Finn conclued.

"Yes, no! I don't know she's not like the dim-witted girls I usually go out with." Logan said.

"No my friend she definitely isn't, hence why you are in this situation." Finn replied with a smirk.

"Whatever I'm done with this conversation," Logan said and stalked into his room.

His two friends he left behind just looked at each other a smile spreading across both of their faces.

"He's got it bad," Colin said.

"Yup, he's just not ready to admit it yet," Finn replied.

* * *

Well sorry it took so long! This semester of school is crazy. I really do have the next two chapters written I just have to get them typed up so keep reviewing because it motivates me! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think!! Thanks you guys are the best!! 


	19. Chapter 19

Wow sorry about the long wait I promise I will finish this story! There's no excuses I'm just going to give you the next chapter, thanks for your patience!!!

**Chapter 19- Someone Who Matters**

Rory placed her emerald mask on her face. The mask matched her strapless floor length dress. The gown was simple, only decorated with a few rhinestones on the top but Rory still felt as elegant as a princess in it. The dress had a short train behind it. Rory was excited. She had never been to a masquerade ball. Her hair was pulled back with pins and a few curls hung down brushing her cheeks. The emerald mask covered her face from her eyebrows down to her nose. The mask was outlined in rhinestones. She had on deep red lipstick and even she had to admit she looked good.

Steph came barging in her room wearing a crème halter dress that grazed the floor lightly. Her mask matched Rory's but it was crème.

"Wow Rory you really look beautiful!" Steph exclaimed and Rory knew then that they had moved past their fight.

"So do you," Rory replied and really meant it.

"I can't wait to sneak up on Colin," Steph said causing Rory to laugh.

Rory didn't want to admit it to Steph but she was actually nervous about seeing Logan. They had decided on being friends, which Rory was fine with, in fact she was the one who had suggested it. She still had a million butterflies in her stomach though. 'He's just your friend,' she told herself looking in the mirror one last time before walking out of her room.

"Come on, we don't want to be late!" Steph said and the two girls headed out.

* * *

The ball was on its way and Logan found himself at the bar with a glass of champagne. He wore a white tuxedo with a white mask covering his face. He even wore white shoes. His hair was tousled the usually way and he knew by the looks the girls had given him that he looked damn good.

"Do you think the girls are here yet?" Colin asked standing next to him.

"What girls?" Logan asked pretending he didn't know.

"Steph and Rory of course," Colin said looking at Logan like he was crazy.

"Mate, remember Logan is playing it off like he doesn't care about Rory," Finn said before walking off.

"Am not," Logan mumbled like a five-year-old.

"I wonder if we will be able to recognize them," Colin asked oblivious to Logan's childish behavior.

"All right, silence everyone." Finn's voice blared from the speakers.

"Now it's time for the first dance which is traditionally called the Mystery Dance." Finn said and a few people clapped.

"All right now everyone on the floor and I will begin the rules. Yes everyone or I will sing until everyone gets on the floor," Finn said causing every member to rush as fast as possible to the floor.

"Ah that's what I thought," Finn said smiling. "Now when the music begins you must grab the member of the opposite sex close to you. Don't be picky now. Then when I say switch you switch partners the pair closest to you." Finn started the music.

Logan had always been a big fan of the Mystery Dance probably because it gave him time to check out some girls and get a feel for the situation. It helped him evaluate who he would take home with him that night. Tonight however it was different, Logan wasn't as excited to check out the other members. Partially because he had already slept with most of them, not that that usually stopped him, and partially because his mind seemed to be distracted.

A girl in a light pink dress quickly grabbed Logan and began to dance with him. She tried to make small talk with Logan but he was barely listening. He found himself wondering if Rory was there yet, surely she had to be there by now. He hadn't seen her since their talk earlier which left him unsettled. 'I just want to make sure we're okay, nothing else.' Logan thought to himself. If she was here that would mean she was dancing with someone else, he wondered who. He wondered what she was wearing and what she was thinking about. His thoughts of her completely took over him mind and he barely heard Finn say switch.

The next girl had a light blue dress on, he knew it wasn't Rory though, he could tell just by looking at this girl's eyes. This girl was pretty though and he definitely needed to get Rory out of his head.

"So did you figure out who I am?" He asked in a charming voice.

"No," she replied flatly.

"Do you want to know?" He inquired further.

"Not really, I'm just waiting to dance with Logan Huntzberger." She replied her eyes starting to scan the room.

'Wow she's quick,' Logan thought to himself.

"Why are you waiting to dance with Logan?" He asked casually.

"Well because I'm next in line to hook up with Logan and I'm not going to let that prude Rory bitch get in my way." She replied crudely.

"In line?" Logan asked confused. He had heard there was a line to him but he didn't actually believe that it was a solid thing.

"Yea, I've been waiting a while but when I signed up there was about ninety girls in front of me. Things were actually going really quick but then all of a sudden there was a lull. I want to be the one to end this dry spell." The girl replied still glancing around the room not even looking at Logan.

'Ninety girls?!' His brain screamed. He had been with ninety girls since this girl got in line? He thought back, well he did usually kiss at least a new girl or two a day and usually it ended up more than that. But ninety girls? She had really waited that long? The line went quick too?

Logan's head was still spinning as Finn's voice yelled "switch" in the background.

Logan didn't even notice his next partner as they began to dance. He was completely baffled and honestly disturbed by what the last girl had said. Should he feel proud? Dirty? He knew he hooked up with a lot of girls but that many that quick?

"Wow here's a sight I never thought I would see," a voice said breaking his thoughts.

Logan snapped back to reality. His heart started pumping faster, he had been so lost in thought that he didn't even notice who his new partner was.

"What's that?" Logan asked trying to keep his cool. He didn't have to see her face to know that this was the girl that had been running through his thoughts for weeks.

"You're lost in thought," Rory said smiling. She was absolutely beautiful, it took his breathe away. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"How did you know I was lost in thought? Maybe I was just being quiet." Logan teased causing Rory to laugh.

"Quiet?" Rory asked still laughing.

Logan smiled and then before thinking he knew he had to ask Rory a question.

"Do you think I'm dirty?"

Rory burst out laughing. Logan wanted to know if she thought he was dirty? Was he joking? She knew by the look on his face that he wasn't. Well she had to answer this question carefully.

"Well you're not clean," she joked.

Logan's face remained serious.

"Okay, look Logan you get around but I mean that's just who you are. It's not a horrible thing, you enjoy your life. There's nothing wrong with enjoying your life and having fun." Rory said looking into his eyes.

"So that's a nice way of saying yes." Logan said sounding disappointed.

"No Logan," Rory said beginning to feel bad, "You like to have fun there's nothing wrong with that."

"What if I don't want to have fun anymore? What if I don't want to have a line to get to me? What if I'm sick of it?" Logan said his eyes pleading with hers as if he was begging her to understand him.

Rory's heart skipped a beat. 'What's he trying to say?' The voice inside her head screamed. She held her breathe unable to take her eyes away from his.

"What if I want to feel something? What if I want something real instead of a string of meaningless girls? What if I want to be with someone who matters to me? What if I just want to be taken seriously by someone I'm serious about?" Logan said his voice barely above a whisper.

* * *

**I would stop here but I'll keep going since you all have been so patient!!**

"Switch!" Finn's voice screamed through the crowd. Rory found herself being pulled away from Logan. Her heart was racing and her mind was spinning. Questions filled her mind. 'Logan wanted something serious? Was he talking about her? Or was he just confining in her because they were friends? What did it all mean? Why was her heart still racing, her face burning up and her hopes sky high?'

"He makes you blush," a voice broke her thoughts, she recognized it as Colin's.

"Yes," Rory said quietly.

"You two are completely crazy about each other." Colin said bluntly.

Rory just blushed deeper.

"Rory you know you guys aren't just friends. You've been completely taking over his thoughts for weeks now. He's barely talked about another girl in weeks now. He worries about you and he won't admit it. He thinks about you constantly. You challenge him in a way he's never been challenged before. You intrigue him, you make him think. Rory, you matter to him." Colin said.

Rory's heart pounded harder at the words she had just heard Logan say a few minutes before. "I matter to him?" She stammered.

"Yes Rory you do, even if he won't admit it openly yet, he's realizing it and it scares him." Colin said.

"Well I'm scared too! I don't want to just be another girl, another notch in the bedpost. I refuse to one of the many, I refuse to let him break my heart." Rory said as she began to let out some of the emotions she had been keeping inside for so long.

"Rory I have known Logan since grade school and you aren't just another girl. Trust me if you were just another girl it wouldn't have taken him a month to kiss you. If you were just another girl he wouldn't have stopped at just kissing you. If you were just another girl he wouldn't even be taking to you right now because he would be moving on to his next conquest. Rory you and I both know you aren't just another girl, you haven't been since he first bumped into you." Colin said.

"How do you know?" Rory asked.

"Trust me, anyone within ten feet of you two can see the chemistry between you two. The whole LDB knows it! You may be scared but you can't let something like this pass you, this could be a really good thing. In fact it could be the best thing that ever happened to either of you two." Colin said.

"Oh really? You're one to talk, what about you and Steph?" Rory said turning the tables back on Colin.

Colin just smiled, "I'm asking her to be exclusive tonight."

Rory broke out into a smile, "Really?" She squealed.

"Yea, do you thin she'll say yes?" Colin asked obviously nervous.

"Oh my gosh yes!" Rory exclaimed.

"You should talk to him." Colin simply said as Finn told them to switch.

"Maybe," she mumbled. What could she say to him though? Was she really different to him? Was she the girl he was talking about? If anyone should know it should be Colin right? Was she really ready to admit her feelings for him? Was she really ready to trust him with her heart?

* * *

**Once again I would normally stop there but I'll give you all one more segment since you guys are the best!!**

Logan had found himself face to face with Steph.

"You're stupid." She said as they began to dance.

"Well hello to you too," Logan said sarcastically.

Steph rolled her eyes underneath her mask.

"Look Steph, you're all on my back when you and Colin are being stupid too." Logan said clearly annoyed.

"You are right, Colin and I are being stupid. That's why I'm telling him tonight exactly how I feel." Steph said with a small smile.

"Really?" Logan asked surprised.

"Yes, if it's one thing I've learned from watching you and Rory dance around each other like a pair of idiots it's that I don't want to be stupid like you anymore. I don't want to dance around the fact anymore, I want something real and I want it with Colin." Steph said.

"Well that's good…thanks for the insult too." Logan said but found himself smiling at the thought of two of his best friends finally becoming an officially item.

"You deserve that insult buddy. Look me in the eye and tell me that you and Rory are really just friends." Steph said challenging him.

"We're friends who have kissed." Logan said remembering Rory's words from earlier.

"Bullshit! What the hell is that?" Steph asked getting angry.

"I don't know it's what she said!" Logan said just as frustrated as she was.

"So you didn't want that?" Steph asked point blank.

"Steph look I don't know what I want. I can't keep up with everything." Logan said.

"Well you obviously don't like what you guys are now do you?" Steph asked.

"I don't know," Logan mumbled uncomfortable.

"Look if you want to be stupid that's fine but answer me one question." Steph said her eyes challenging him again.

"What's that?" Logan asked getting nervous.

"What was it like to kiss Rory Gilmore?" Steph asked staring dead into his eyes.

Logan's body instantly froze on the dance floor as he remembered their kiss. It was an image that had been played over and over again in his mind. How could he describe a kiss like that to Steph? How could he admit it was the most passion and pleasure he had ever received from kissing a girl in his entire life? And obviously as he had learned tonight he had experience with that type of thing. It was indescribable.

"That's what I thought." Steph said obviously pleased with his lack of an answer.

"Huh?" Logan asked confused.

"You got some goofy lover's look on your face and a twinkle in your eye I have never seen before. Look Logan Rory is a catch and if you don't snatch her up someone else will. This is your chance Logan, this is your chance at something real, something that matters." Steph said.

Her words surprised him. Hadn't that been what he had just said to Rory? He didn't know what had come over him in that brief conversation with her but he started feeling things and saying things to Rory he had never said or felt before. It was like he was seeing clear for the first time though. He had meant the words he had said to her, which surprised him. They had just come out, so natural like it was something he had been wanting to say for ages. Then it hit him. Who was he trying to kid? These were thoughts he had been trying so hard to push to the back of his mind for weeks now. Something real, something that matters, something scary.

He looked at Steph alarmed as he realized what everyone had been trying to tell him. She smiled and nodded as if she knew exactly what he was thinking.

He had fallen for Rory Gilmore.

* * *

Okay now I will stop there. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It actually ended up better then I originally had planned it. I'm pleased with it and I hope you all are too. Let me know what you think please! And I will try to update quicker this time! Thanks again for your patience you all are the best!! 


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! I'm so happy you all have enjoyed the story so much! Well on to chapter 20…

**Chapter 20-What Are We Doing?**

The ball was well underway and Rory had found herself having a great time. She had danced with Finn a few times and met quite a few members of the LDB. Some she had danced with some she had not. She eyed Colin grabbing Steph's hand and pulling her away from the event. Rory smiled, they were so perfect together she was happy that they had finally realized it.

The only person Rory hadn't seen in quite some time was Logan. After their dance she had seen him at the bar a few times and talking to a few other guys from the LDB, she never got the chance to go talk to him though.

Not that she knew what to say. What was she supposed to say now that she had finally admitted to herself that she had feelings for Logan? How was she supposed to deal with that? She wasn't avoiding him but she wasn't going out of her way to talk to him either, she had to figure out what to do.

Taking her glass of champagne Rory walked off towards the woods. She needed some quiet time, she needed some time to think. She wasn't any where near drunk so she didn't have to worry about drunken thoughts clouding her brain, she just needed some silence. She knew she shouldn't be walking through the woods at night alone but tonight the woods felt like they were supporting her. She knew exactly where she was going so fear was the furthest thing from her mind.

Her legs walked as her mind wandered. She thought about the past few days. Never in a million years would she have guessed that she would be here with all these people. She never would have guessed that she would have become close friends with these people, the people her mother had ran from. Never in a million years would she have expected to be caught in a huge tailspin of emotions about Logan. Normally she wouldn't have even given Logan a second thought but the last few weeks Logan had slowly and surely weaved his way into her life. And she was glad she had met him. A month ago she wouldn't have believed that but after all this time she could truly say she enjoyed having Logan in her life.

He was so different then the rest of the guys in her past. Dean, Jess, they were nothing compared to Logan. Sure Jess might have been quick witted and intelligent but Logan was so much different. Logan had confidence in himself, but underneath the confident exterior he had a soft core, one that few people probably had ever seen. Logan made her feel safe, although she only knew him for a short time she always felt same with him. Safe enough to bungee jump off a bridge. Logan kept her on her toes, he never let her get too comfortable without throwing off another quirky comment.

His confidence was what intimidated her. How could she admit her feelings to him without him laughing at her? She knew what he was, he wasn't a boyfriend type. Not that she wanted him to be her boyfriend…or did she? She didn't know what she wanted from him, she just knew that she liked being around him and if kissing him was always going to be like the first kiss they had shared…well that was pretty damn awesome.

She came to the clearing where she had been earlier. This place seemed magical even at night. Rory looked out at the bridge. The moonlight fell lightly through the trees creating a romantic glow. This place truly was special.

Rory stepped out onto the bridge before she realized she wasn't alone.

'Of course,' she thought to herself and couldn't help but smile.

He looked so handsome in the moonlight. He stood in the middle of the bridge leaning over the edge gazing down at the water below. The moon gently grazed his face and caused his white tux to glow. His hair lightly blew in the wind and his eyes were lost in thought. Her breath caught in her throat, he was the most handsome man she had ever seen. He didn't seem to notice she was even there.

"So, this is where you have been hiding," Rory said quietly not wanting to startle him.

"Looking for me Ace?" Logan asked a smirk spreading across his face, his eyes never leaving the water below.

"Maybe," Rory said taking a slow step forward.

"Came to hide out with me?" He asked still smirking.

"Something like that," Rory said quietly now standing next to Logan.

The pair was silent for a moment both of them staring down into the water below.

"Steph's telling Colin how she feels tonight," Logan said breaking the silence.

"Colin's asking Steph to be exclusive tonight," Rory replied.

"It's about damn time those two figured out their feelings for each other," Logan said.

"Yea, I'm glad they're not hiding it anymore." Rory said continuing their small talk.

Logan finally turned from the water and faced Rory, her heart skipped a beat as his eyes met hers. "That was some leap we took Ace," he said looking straight into her eyes.

"Yes, extremely risky." Rory replied.

"It happened so fast," Logan said not breaking his gaze.

"I've never felt that way before." Rory said softly.

"Me either." Logan agreed. Rory's heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest.

"Rory we're not just talking about the jump anymore are we?" Logan asked.

"No," Rory replied softly trying to will herself to break his gaze, her emotions were overwhelming. She was unsuccessful though and she found herself just falling deeper and deeper into his stare.

"Rory what are we doing?" Logan asked directly.

"We're talking." Rory replied stating the obvious.

Logan sighed. "You know what I mean, why did you come to the bridge?" Logan pried.

"The view?" Rory replied lamely.

Logan looked away clearly frustrated.

"Logan, I thought we talked about this," Rory began.

"Yea, we did, and we came up with friends that have kissed." Logan said rolling his eyes in disgust.

"Well what do you suggest?" Rory retaliated back.

"Look, I'm not saying I have any idea what's going on because I don't. I'm completely lost and that's not normal at all. I'm so used to having everything under control and I don't have anything under control when it comes to this situation. So I really need to know how you really feel." Logan said looking at Rory again.

Rory's heart continued to race. How could she tell him that he set her body on fire with just a touch and he made her mind go completely numb? How could she tell him every nerve on her body was on edge whenever he was near? How could she explain to him why her hands were sweating right now as she gripped the bridge railing hoping her knees wouldn't give out from being in close proximity to him? How could she explain to him that he made her feel a way she had never felt before?

They sat in silence for a moment, Rory at a complete loss of words.

"Okay, then there's only one way to figure it out." Logan said slowly.

"What?" Rory asked completely baffled. How could he figure it out? How could she portray her feelings to him without sounding like every other girl that fell at his feet?

"This," Logan said and slowly put his hand behind her head. He stepped forward and pressed his lips to hers. This time there was no audience, no plummeting, this time it was all about them.

* * *

Logan thought for a moment Rory wasn't going to kiss him back, but after a moment he finally felt her lips respond to his. He didn't know what had probed him to yet again kiss her but he knew at that moment it was the only thing he wanted to do. He wanted to see if he could get that same feeling from kissing Rory without plummeting towards the Earth. He didn't know the words to say, he didn't know exactly how he felt, he just knew at that moment he absolutely had to kiss her.

He hadn't intended on it being a long kiss or even a passionate one, he just wanted to figure out if there was a spark between the two. Not even two minutes after the kiss had started Logan found himself pushing Rory up against the railing as she gently let her tongue ask for permission to enter his mouth. He greedily accepted and a soft moan came from Rory. This girl would drive him insane if she kept this up. Logan's hands slowly lowered from the back of her neck to the back of her dress. Rory's hands were wrapped in his hair as she gently tried to push him closer to her. Logan unable to stop himself moaned deeply.

In desperate need for air Rory tore her lips from his and slowly started to trail kisses down his neck. This girl would definitely be the end of him and she also definitely didn't know what was coming if she kept this up.

"Rory," Logan said in a husky voice.

"Mmhmm?" Rory replied still sucking on his neck.

"You are teetering on a very thin line right now." Logan said his eyes closed taking in the sensations she was sending through his body. If the girl could get him this worked up by a simple make out session he had no idea how worked up he would get if they ever made it to the bedroom.

Rory stopped kissing his neck and looked up. Logan both relieved and frustrated stared into her eyes.

"What thin line?" Rory asked innocently causing Logan to laugh.

"Ace, I'm not going to be able to stop if you keep this up and I'm just going to have to take you right here on this bridge." Logan said bluntly causing Rory to blush.

"So what now?" Rory asked trying to calm her body down, which was hard to do seeing as she was still in Logan's arms.

"I'm not really sure. We can't go back obviously, and I don't really know where to go forward." Logan said.

"Well you don't do girlfriends." Rory said stating the obvious.

"And you don't do friends with benefits, not that that is the direct I would go with this." Logan said hoping not to offend her.

"So where does that leave us?" Rory asked confused.

"Well…uh…do you want to go on a date?" Logan asked slightly embarrassed, something he never was. The idea had sounded stupid to him earlier but now it sounded like a good idea in this situation.

Rory smiled. Logan Huntzberger was asking her on a date, and he wasn't sounding as confident as he usually did which meant only one thing, he was nervous. The thought of him being nervous about asking her out only made her like him more, not that she wanted to.

"I would love to go on a date with you." Rory replied not able to wipe the grin off her face.

Logan let out the breath he was holding in. He didn't know why he had been nervous. He had asked girls out plenty of times. This time was different though. He already knew Rory, he was friends with her, and he had already kissed her. Two amazing kisses. He couldn't deny it he was excited for their date, especially if it meant more of those amazing kisses.

"I thought it was a better solution then just saying we're friends who have kissed…twice." Logan said with a smirk, forcing the nervousness out of his voice.

Rory just laughed. "You ready to get back Huntzberger?" She asked knowing that if they didn't leave this spot soon they were going to end up continuing what they were doing earlier. Not that she would mind, but she wanted Logan to know that she wasn't going to be like the others girls he had dated. 'Wow' she thought, 'I'm going to be added to the list of girls Logan has dated.' She tried to push that thought out of her mind, not wanting to talk herself out of going on the date.

Logan broke their embrace reluctantly but kept one arm around his shoulder as the pair began to walk back. He couldn't believe it, he actually asked Rory on a date, and more surprisingly she had accepted. He didn't know what all of this meant, all he knew was that he was excited for their date, and that was something unusual.

"So this date…" Logan began looking at Rory and smiling.

"Yes this date…" Rory trailed off not able to keep the smile off her face either.

"When is it going to take place?" Logan asked not wanting to sound as eager as he actually was.

"I was thinking in about three weeks," Rory replied.

Logan's heart sank, "Three weeks?" He asked trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"Kidding!" Rory said with a laugh, "How about two nights from now? That way we'll have one night to recover from this long weekend."

"Perfect," Logan said. Just enough time for him to plan something nice, but not long enough for him to back out of his decision.

"I wonder what the others will say," Rory said as they approached the ball.

"Me too," Logan replied. He knew what they would say though. They would all be excited. Well Steph might still call him stupid because they were only dating and not exclusive but she knew he didn't do exclusive.

As they approached the group Rory noticed that Logan kept his arm wrapped around her shoulder. She couldn't help but smile. She refused to be like all the other girls but here she was melting under Logan's touch. At this moment she didn't care though, she was excited and only one thing was for sure.

She couldn't wait for their date.

* * *

Yeaaa I know! They're going on a date! This chapter was one of the hardest for me to write, I really had a lot of different directions to go at this point and after pondering it for a while I decided this was the way I wanted to go. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I have the rest of the story mapped out in my head now so I'm really excited. I hope you all enjoyed! Let me know either way! Thanks again for your patience!! You guys are the best!! 


	21. Chapter 21

Okay here's the next chapter…the beginning of the date! Woohoo!!! Thanks to all my reviewers you guys are the best!!

**Chapter 21- Only For You**

Logan looked at himself in the mirror. He was now wearing the third shirt he had tried on in the past five minutes. 'Damn, what is wrong with me?' He thought frustrated. He knew what was wrong though. He had to go on his date with Rory in fifteen minutes and he still didn't know what to wear.

"I sound like a freaking girl," Logan mumbled disgusted with himself.

His khaki pants and button up black shirt would have to do. He had to get going to pick Rory up, he didn't want to be late. He took one last glance at himself in the mirror. He ran a hand quickly through his hair messing up the hairdo he had perfected for twenty minutes. He wanted it to look perfect but not like he had been trying overboard, even though he had, but he wouldn't admit it.

The rest of their weekend trip had been uneventful. The group had broken up soon after the pair had returned to the masquerade. Once they arrived his arm around Rory didn't go unnoticed but the fact that Colin and Steph were the new LDB couple was the main talk of the group. Logan appreciated this, he didn't want the spotlight on him and Rory. The next day the group just drove home tired yet happy. Logan had told Rory he would pick her up at six o clock. Steph, Colin, and Finn had all been ecstatic about the date and were pressing Logan to talk about it, Logan choose to ignore them.

He had a hard time figuring out what they should do on their date. He wanted to take Rory somewhere special. He knew that just taking out her out to an expensive restaurant would make her happy, but it wouldn't blow her away. He wanted to blow her away. He had thought long and hard about it the past few days, in fact his date with Rory was about the only thing on his mind. He had defiantly figured out the perfect place to take Rory, somewhere she would appreciate when most girls wouldn't.

Logan walked out of his room, he still had five minutes and he didn't want to arrive too early because he didn't want to look eager…even though he was. He couldn't sit down so he did what he always did when he was on edge, he paced. He paced back and forth across the common room just waiting for the clock to keep ticking.

Soon he heard a hearty laugh coming for behind him. He turned around to see Finn and Colin standing in the doorway both with amused looks on their faces.

"What?" Logan asked forcefully.

"You are too funny my friend." Finn replied with a smile.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"Because I never thought I would see the day you were nervous about going on a date," Finn replied still smiling, Colin just nodded his head next to him.

"I'm not nervous!" Logan protested.

"Look mate, we've known you a long time and the only time you pace is when you are nervous or on edge." Finn replied.

"Well I'm not nervous," Logan replied. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he was. It was so uncharacteristic of him to be nervous but he couldn't help it. Usually he didn't really care if he wowed the girl, to most girls just being with him was enough. But with Rory it was different, she didn't fall for his charm and didn't melt when he was around her. She was real.

Finn just rolled his eyes and walked over to the bar to mix himself a drink.

"Want one for your nerves?" He asked sweetly with a devilish grin.

"Shut up and no," Logan replied, although a drink probably would help his nerves the last thing he wanted to do was show up at Rory's door half cocked.

"Suit yourself," Finn replied swallowing his first drink in one gulp and then pouring another one.

"Well I better go," Logan said glancing at the clock and began to walk towards the door.

"Have fun loverboy," Finn said raising his drink to Logan.

Logan just rolled his eyes, there was no use arguing with Finn about this topic.

Logan stepped out into the hallway. He took a deep breathe, he needed to calm down. It was only a date, something he was used to doing. Why was this time so different? Logan knew the answer to this question though, it was different because it was with Rory.

RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL

"Mom I can't do this!" Rory yelled into her cell phone.

Her mother laughed on the other end, "Of course you can, and you will." She replied.

"No seriously, I can't even decide what to do with my hair, I tried on eight different outfits and I hate them all, and I have to be ready in five minutes!" Rory said completely frustrated.

"Look babe, just wear your jean skirt with your pink lacy tank top and your black short sleeve sweater to go over it. Then put on your black open toed heels and leave your hair down." Her Mom replied.

"Ugh see why couldn't I figure that out? You'd think they would have a class about what to wear on dates in college. Thanks Mom you're the best, I should go though since I really have to get ready," Rory said pulling the outfit out of her closet that her mother had just described.

"Not a problem, I want full details tomorrow even the dirty ones," Her Mom replied.

"Mom! There will be no dirty ones!" Rory protested but still laughed.

"Whatever you say baby girl, just remember to use protection," Her mother joked.

"Mom! I'm hanging up now, goodbye." Rory said hanging up.

She quickly changed into the outfit her mother had picked out for her, she smeared on some pink lip gloss, her pink eye shadow and her mascara. She looked in the mirror. 'Well this will just have to do,' she thought to herself.

Just then she heard a knock on the door. Her heart skipped a beat. She had been so worried about what to wear she hadn't had time to let her nerves set in, that was probably a good thing seeing as there were a lot of nerves. She had been excited and scared the past two days about this night. She wondered where Logan would take her and what the two of them would do. She wondered if he would kiss her again and if he did how she would ever be able to stop him.

She took a deep breath and opened the door. Her next breath got caught in her throat. Logan looked absolutely gorgeous, not that he didn't usually, but tonight was different tonight he had looked absolutely gorgeous for her. He defiantly was better looking than your average good looking guy, he was model hot, no wonder all the girls wanted him. 'Gosh I'm turning into one of those stupid girls,' Rory thought forcing herself to breathe again.

"Hey," she said somewhat shyly.

"Hey Ace, you look amazing," Logan said not hiding his eyes as they traveled up and down her body. Usually a gesture like this would make her stomach churn but tonight it simply made her blush.

"You don't look half bad yourself," she replied with a smile.

"Ready to go?" Logan asked.

"Ready for anything," Rory replied unable to stop smiling. She couldn't believe she was really doing this, she was going on a date with Logan Huntzberger.

"Good come on," Logan said as Rory shut the door behind her and the two made their way down her hall. Logan held open the door leading outside for her.

"What a gentlemen," Rory said with a laugh.

"Only for the best," Logan replied with a wink causing Rory to melt even more on the inside, as if that was possible.

"This way to my car Ace," Logan said gently putting his hand on the small of her back and directing her to the right. His touch sent a sharp electric shock up her back. 'How can someone get so much feeling from a simple touch?' Rory thought to herself.

Logan opened the door to his car for her and Rory got in. As he walked around the car to the drivers side Rory couldn't help but notice the butterflies that were in her stomach.

As he got in Rory asked, "So where are we going?"

"Ah that's a surprise Ace, can't tell you," Logan said with his classic smirk before turning his car on and pulling out. Rory remembered the days when she wanted to smack that stupid smirk off his face, yet here she was now focusing on it. It was going to be an interesting night if these thoughts kept going through her brain.

* * *

Logan drove down the familiar road. He was actually a little bit nervous about the place he had selected to take Rory, he hoped she would understand the importance of it. Logan glanced over to see Rory lost in thought.

"Hey Ace we're not in school you don't have to concentrate so hard," Logan said jokingly.

Rory blushed, God he loved when he got her to blush. It let him know he got to her, which for some reason made him very happy. "I was just trying to figure out where you were taking me," she replied.

"Well you won't have to think about it any longer seeing as the fact that we're here." Logan said pulling into the familiar parking lot. He glanced over at Rory who seemed to be taking in her surroundings. Once again the butterflies tore through his stomach.

"Come on let's go in Ace, there's someone I want you to meet." Logan said getting out of the car and quickly going around to the other side and opening her door.

They walked silently to the door and Logan realized he was actually more than nervous, he seemed to be terrified. He really hoped this hadn't been a mistake taking her here.

The pair walked in and Logan automatically put his hand on Rory's back leading her into the place. He couldn't deny how natural it felt to have his hand on her back. He couldn't think about that now though, he had bigger things to worry about.

He led her up to the bar, the bartender turned around and looked at the pair. Logan saw a look of surprise pass over the bartender's face, but soon followed with a smile.

"Rory right?" He said with a smile.

Rory looked up at him startled, Logan was sure she was surprised he knew who she was.

"I'm Lenny," he said extending his hand towards her. She quickly took it and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you," she replied.

"Oh trust me, it's an honor to meet you, you're the first person Logan has ever brought in here. I have to sit here and listen all about Logan's life but I never get to meet the people in it." Lenny replied with a short laugh.

"Come on Ace, let's go sit down, you can order whatever you want from the menu but I'm telling you Lenny here makes the best cheeseburgers on the east coast," Logan said once again placing his hand on Rory's back and leading her to a booth in the corner. He glanced quickly back at the bartender who simply smiled and gave Logan a thumbs up. Logan smiled back, tonight would be a good night.

* * *

Rory was nothing short of shocked. She didn't know what to expect of Logan but it defiantly wasn't this. She looked over at him. A look of happiness was on his face, he looked like he was at home, the most at home she'd ever seen him.

"So you've never brought Finn or Colin here?" Rory asked breaking the silence.

"Nope, this is my own special place. Lenny is like a father to me, he's the one person I turn to for help, he listens to me bitch all the time. He's like my psychiatrist. I come here a lot when I need to think or when I'm upset about something. Usually I come here after fights with my Dad, Lenny always knows the right things to say to calm me down. He also mixes some damn good drinks in with those talks," Logan said with a laugh.

Rory's heart soar, he had taken her to his special place. A place he hadn't even taken his friends. Only one question remained.

"So why did you decide to take me here?" Rory asked.

"Well I thought if anyone would understand the importance of this place it would be you. Finn would only see it as a bar, therefore just a place to get drunk, and Colin well you know he's a bit stuck up so he would just see this as a hole in the wall. And Steph well Steph wouldn't be able to keep her mouth closed so then both Colin and Finn would find out. Whenever I disappear this is where I go, and I just never tell them about it because it's my place to run away you know, the place I can go and just be myself. I don't have to worry about taking over the family company, or school, or living up to my father's expectations which I never reach. Lenny is the closest thing I've ever had to family, aside from my sister Honor. I just thought if anyone would understand that it would be you." Logan said.

Rory was so touched. Here Logan had taken her to his special place and now he was pouring his heart out about the importance of it.

"We can go if you want to though," Logan said quickly a flash of panic showing in his eyes.

Rory just smiled, "No really Logan it's perfect. And here I thought you were just a stuck up rich kid with no problems."

Logan smiled, "Surprise, I do have a heart,"

Rory smiled back. The two just smiled at each other for a moment both taking in the comfort of each other's presence.

Lenny walked over and set a glass down in front of Logan, "You only get two of those tonight since you're driving this pretty young girl. Now what will you have to drink Miss Rory?" Lenny asked with a smile.

"I'll have a vodka tonic," Rory replied with a grin, she liked Lenny already.

"Ah good choice, I'm glad Logan finally brought someone here, I was beginning to think he was making up all the people in his life," Lenny said laughing.

Logan laughed back, "Well I'm sure it's nice for you to not have to listen to me complain for once," Logan said.

"Son, you know I don't mind," Lenny said with a smile and then turned back towards the bar to make Rory's drink.

"He's great," Rory said looking at Lenny.

"Yea, he really is. I don't know what I would do with myself without him." Logan replied honestly.

"Thank you for taking me here Logan it was very thoughtful," Rory replied sincerely.

"Only for you Ace, only for you," Logan said with a wink causing Rory to blush again.

"So cheeseburgers you say?" Rory asked changing the subject. "I love cheeseburgers."

* * *

Lenny glanced over at the young pair across the bar. It was defiantly an understatement to say he was anything short of shocked. He hadn't expected Logan to bring anyone with him, especially not her. He smiled as he saw the playful interaction between the two. He was glad Logan had came in here happy for once.

That was something Logan obviously was, he was happy. You could tell by the smile on his face and the twinkle in his eye. Logan wasn't kidding when he said Rory was different. Lenny had never even heard Logan talk about a girl and now seeing him with a girl, he could tell, this one was different. Lenny knew Logan was scared but he shouldn't be, judging the look in Rory's eyes she felt the exact same way about Logan. Their connection and chemistry could be felt all the way across the bar.

The pair laughed causing Lenny to smile at the way both their faces lit up. They were subconsciously leaning towards one another, their eyes locked on each others.

Lenny smiled as he finished mixing Rory's drink. Tonight would defiantly be special for the pair. They probably couldn't see what was unfolding between the two but Lenny could. They had already started to fall head over heels for one another, but they were both too wrapped up in it to even notice.

Lenny smiled as he walked over to the table. This was something good, something really good.

* * *

Well there's part one of the date, I hope you all enjoyed it I don't really know what I think of it yet, but I think it turned out okay. I'm trying to update quicker for you guys because you have all been so patient. Let me know what you think, was the chapter okay or not? Thanks in advance! You guys are great! Up next is part two of the date!! 


	22. Chapter 22

Well thanks again for your patience. I hadn't prewritten this chapter or anymore so the ideas just come flowing out while I type. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter though. I love and appreciate all your reviews, it pumps me up to continue. Well I won't make you wait any longer…here's the next chapter. Enjoy!!

**Chapter 22- Not Most Girls**

"So then Finn decided that it would be a great idea to release a pig in the halls, which naturally got us kicked out." Logan said laughing at the memory.

"You guys released a pig into your school hallway? No wonder you got kicked out of so many schools. It was all Finn's fault though," Rory said laughing with him.

"Well, not all the ideas were his but I do admit the craziest ones were," Logan said taking a sip of his ice water.

The pair had been at Lenny's now for about two hours. They hadn't even bothered to look at the time though. They had been completely involved in their conversation. They had discussed everything from world news to elementary school. The conversation hadn't been pushed it had simply flowed without effort.

Logan couldn't remember the last time he had talked to a girl this long, if he ever had. Especially not about things like this either. He may have talked to girls a little bit about their lives but usually his intention wasn't to get to know the girls since he never planned on sticking around long enough for it to matter. Rory was different though, he could actually talk to her and she was smart and witty. Logan hadn't met many girls in his entire life that were truly witty, but Rory definitely was. He hadn't even thought about where the date would end up or anything else, he was just enjoying himself in the moment, something he never did on dates.

Rory was surprised to find herself completely relaxed and enjoying herself. She had been so nervous earlier but her nerves had worn away slowly as the conversation had continued. She felt like she could be herself around Logan. She was delightfully surprised that all her assumptions about him from the beginning were wrong. Logan wasn't one of those stupid rich boys who's brain had disintegrated from the amount of alcohol he drank.

"Why did you want to get kicked out of so many schools? I mean you aren't stupid, in fact you're probably exceptionally smart, so why hate your schools so much you had to get kicked out?" Rory asked curiously.

"Well, you see it didn't matter how I did in school. I knew I would get into Yale, no matter what grades I had because my family would pay them. Then it doesn't matter even in college because the second I have my degree the rest of my life is planned out for me. I will take over my Dad's company, marry some trophy wife, be able to pay to get whatever I want, and then boar the next heir to the family business." Logan said bitterly. He didn't know why he had just told her all that. It wasn't like he was drunk, in fact he was far from it. He had stopped drinking after two beers so he could drive, which had been about an hour ago. Rory had only had two drinks also and then joined him in drinking ice water which Logan was very happy about.

He didn't talk about his family problems much though. Sure Colin and Finn were in the same boat as him and sometimes they would rant about how much they hated it after a night at the bar but overall he didn't talk about his problems with anyone sober. Except Lenny of course, maybe it was the fact that he was at Lenny's. Or maybe it was the fact that he simply felt he could confide in Rory, which was something completely unusual.

Rory's face soften, she didn't give him a look of sympathy because she knew the last thing he would want would be her sympathy. "There's no way you could change any of it?" She asked softly.

"Like what part? The family business? That's set in stone, and I defiantly am expected to have a heir to carry it on." Logan replied.

"You seriously can't even marry someone you love though? I mean if you have to follow everything else, can't you at least do it with someone you love by your side?" Rory asked.

Logan gave Rory a small smile, "I wish but that's usually not the way it goes. You've seen society. My parents were never in love, and they're the example I'm supposed to follow."

"Well, I still don't think they can force you to marry someone you don't love. Unless that's the type of marriage you want." Rory said.

"Trust me, my family forces me to do what they want, that's just the way it is." Logan said disgusted.

"So you're saying if you feel in love with someone and wanted to marry them, you couldn't?" Rory provoked.

Logan pondered the question, "I guess it's never even something I've thought about. I just assumed I would marry one of those trophy wives and that would be it. That's the way I was raised to think. My house wasn't exactly filled with love ya know, so love is like a foreign land to me. Almost like a make believe land." Logan replied sadly.

"Well that's just sad, everyone deserves to know love, even you Logan." Rory replied staring directly into his eyes.

Logan noticed his heart had accelerated at her comment. Love? It was something he had never even though about. Marrying someone you loved? It was something that just didn't happen too often in his world. You married for convenience, to have children. If having children without being marrying didn't look so bad there would probably be a lot less married couples. But marrying was part of the ritual. There was a timeline mapped out for him and getting married was just a plot on that line. Just another task to complete.

Rory's heart went out to the blonde across from her. She had been so lucky to have grown up away from all that. She might have only been raised by one parent but her Mom loved her more than anyone possibly could. She couldn't imagine a life like Logan's, so dark and cold.

Lenny came up to the table breaking the heavy atmosphere surrounding the couple.

"You guys need anything?" He asked.

"No, I think we're good. Right Ace?" Logan asked looking at the person he had just poured his heart out to across the table.

Rory nodded and gave Logan a soft smile.

"Well whenever you guys are ready to go you can, the bill is on me so don't even worry about it." Lenny said smiling.

"What? Lenny no way! We ate and had a few drinks, there is no way I am not leaving a dime on the table." Logan insisted.

"No, if it makes you feel better I'll make you pay double next time," Lenny said with a smile and then added, "Now you two have a good night, and Rory, I hope to see you again." Lenny said with a smile and then walked back into the kitchen.

Logan simply shook his head. "You can't get much nicer than that," he said pulling his wallet out.

"No you can't, but of course you're nice too so you're still going to leave money." Rory said with a smile, pleased with how great of a guy Logan had turned out to be.

"Of course I'm going to, I have to make sure this place stays around or I'll have to get a new shrink," Logan said placing way more than enough money under the salt and pepper shakers.

"Here, I can leave some too," Rory said reaching for her purse.

"I hope you are kidding, because I will seriously be offended if you honestly think I would even expect you to pay a penny." Logan said seriously.

"Are you sure?" Rory asked, secretly touched by his gentlemanly gesture.

"Ace, being in your presence was enough payment," Logan said with a wink causing Rory to blush.

Rory and Logan both stood up and headed towards the door. Rory was a little sad to leave such a special place to Logan and she only hoped that she would return again.

"Thanks for taking me here, I really enjoyed it," Rory said honestly. She really had had a great time. She was glad that Logan hadn't taken her to an extremely fancy restaurant where she would have been uncomfortable. He had picked the perfect place.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it, most girls wouldn't." Logan said as they reached the car. Logan opened the door for Rory.

"Well I'm not most girls," she replied back.

"No Ace, you definitely aren't." Logan stated seriously locking eyes with Rory briefly before shutting the door besides her.

She probably would never understand how true that statement was either. She really wasn't like any other girl. She was deep, smart, and beautiful. She was every guy's dream, and Logan was lucky enough to have ended up on a date with her.

He got into the driver's seat and buckled up. "So Ace you sick of me yet? Or are you up for something else?" He asked anticipating her answer, hoping it would be the one he wanted.

"Well what else did you have in mind?" She asked pleased he wasn't ready for their date to be over either.

"Well all that talking got me in the mood for something," Logan said glancing at Rory.

Rory felt her pulse quicken. He couldn't be talking about that could he? Was he really going to be that blatantly obvious? He really just took her out on a date to sleep with her? Rory felt her spirit dampen. She really had thought he didn't consider her to be like every other girl.

"Ice cream Ace, what else would I be talking about?" He asked giving her a wink.

Relief immediately washed over her, she couldn't help but blush slightly. Of course he wasn't talking about that, gosh how could she be so stupid?

"Ice cream sounds perfect," Rory said with a genuine smile.

* * *

A few hours later across town Logan found himself walking back to his car in a state of disbelief.

"I can't believe you really ate the super sundae with everything on it!" Logan exclaimed with a smile. She really was different then every other girl he had dated. Most girls would have a small plain vanilla scoop of ice cream and not even been able to finish that. Logan had gotten a super sundae and couldn't even finish his.

"You out ate me!" He exclaimed not being able to keep the smile off his face.

Rory slightly embarrassed asked, "Is that a bad thing?"

"God no Ace, I'm so happy you're not like most other girls who won't eat at all! It's defiantly a major plus that's for sure," Logan assured her. They reached his car and Logan just stopped and stared at Rory for a moment. She really was amazing, he never in a million years would have believed there were girls like Rory out there. It was like discovering a whole new species, a very rare species, in fact she was probably the only girl of her kind.

"What do I have something on my face?" Rory asked gently brushing her hand over her face trying to see if there was anything to wipe off.

"No, you're just…you're amazing Rory you truly are." Logan said continuing to stare at her.

Rory's face flushed slightly. "Thanks, you're not to bad yourself. Actually underneath the whole stereotypical rich boy look, you're pretty special yourself."

Logan couldn't help but grin at this, her compliment meant a lot to him, more then he would even allow himself to realize.

"I can't believe it's already almost midnight!" Rory exclaimed as they finally pulled back into campus.

"Time does fly when you're having fun," Logan said smiling. He didn't care if he sounded cliché, he had just had a perfect first date with Rory Gilmore and nothing could bring him down.

They parked and began to walk across campus towards Rory's dorm. There was a slight breeze causing Rory to shiver.

Logan immediately put his arm around Rory and pulled her close to him.

"Wouldn't want you to be cold Ace," he said casually. He couldn't deny that he definitely enjoyed having his arm around her. There was just something about her that kept drawing him in.

Rory smiled at the small gesture and was too wrapped up in it to take notice of all the women sending her nasty looks as they walked across campus.

They walked in silence to her dorm. Not because they had nothing to say but because they were both simply enjoying the presence of one another. This was new for Logan, he usually didn't allow himself to enjoy the presence of a female but with Rory it was different. With Rory he couldn't help but enjoy her presence.

They reached Rory's door and they both became aware of the situation before them.

"Well I had a great time," Rory said smiling about the night and laughing at herself on the inside because she sounded like such a typical girl.

Logan had a smile plastered across his face also. "I had a great time too. Thank you for gracing me with your presence for the evening."

"Well, I figured I could spare some time for the less fortunate," Rory said with a smile. She had her back on her dorm door and Logan was standing right in front of her.

"Well, I'll see you around," Logan said and turned quickly and walked down the hallway.

Rory stared after him in a state of disbelief. He wasn't even going to try to kiss her? Sure she didn't want to be treated like every other girl but she thought he would at least give her a good night kiss. Rory fumbled with her door angrily. She was embarrassed and frustrated. She closed the door quickly behind her and threw her purse on the couch roughly. 'Damn him,' she thought enraged. She didn't know why she was so upset about it.

She heard a quick pounding on her door.

"Damnit, what now?" She muttered to herself.

She swung the door open and found Logan standing there.

"Wh-h-at?" Rory stuttered confused.

"I forgot something," Logan said with a straight face.

"What?" Rory asked.

"This," Logan replied and instantly smashed his lips onto hers. Rory completely shocked by the gesture delayed a moment before reacting. A moment later though she found herself responding to his lips as greedy as he was. Logan put one hand behind Rory's head deepening their kiss. He just couldn't get enough of her, and she couldn't get enough of him. Her hands buried in his messy hair urging him to continue. His tongue entered her mouth without asking permission and she anxiously greeted it with hers. He wrapped his other arm around her waist drawing her into him. Their bodies so close together excited them both greatly.

They both fought for control. Logan's hand slowly began to creep up Rory's back. His fingers against her bare skin sent electric shocks up her spine. They slowly began to back into the common room and out of the hallway, their lips never leaving one another's.

Finally they broke apart when air became a major issue. They both stood their lips millimeters away from each other trying to catch their breath. Logan forced himself to unwrap himself from Rory and take a step back.

"I didn't come back to sleep with you," Logan blurted out.

A confused look followed by a slightly hurt look fell across Rory's face.

"You don't want to sleep with me?" Rory asked breathing just as heavily as him.

"Oh gosh Rory, it's not like. I do want to sleep with you, so bad. Probably more than I've ever wanted to sleep with someone. But I don't want you to think that's what I went on a date with you for, gosh I sound like an idiot." Logan mumbled still trying to calm his body down.

"No Logan, you're fine. I really appreciate it, and so you know I wouldn't have slept with you tonight anyways. Not because I don't want to, but because like you said I don't want to be just another girl." Rory replied.

"So we're okay?" Logan asked honestly concerned.

"Of course," Rory said with a smile.

"So you were pretty pissed off when I left quickly without giving you a kiss goodnight weren't you?" Logan asked smirking.

Rory blushed deeply, "Jerk" she muttered.

This made Logan smirk even bigger. "Well I should go, for real this time. I would give you another kiss goodnight but I really don't think I could stop if we started again. Trust me Ace, stopping the first time was one of the hardest things ever." Logan said gazing at Rory meaningfully.

Rory continued to blush, "Thanks again," she said smiling.

"Anytime Ace, it's your turn to ask me out next ya know?" Logan stated.

"Oh so you're assuming there's going to be a next time?" Rory teased finally regaining her composure.

"Unless you kiss every guy like that then yes," Logan said with a wink and with that he took off down the hall.

Rory moved to close the door and after it was closed she sank down to the floor her back against the door. She gently touched her lips. It truly had been a perfect night. She was glad that he hadn't pushed her to sleep with him, it really did show her that he thought she was different. That thought alone made her heart soar. He was right too, there would definitely be a next time. She would make sure of that.

* * *

Well I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm satisfied with it for now. I think it turned out all right. Let me know what you think though! I'll try to update as soon as I can! Thanks in advance for the reviews! I know exactly where I'm going with the rest of the story so I just have to write it! Thanks!! 


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you guys liked the date, I liked it too!! Well on with the next chapter!

**Chapter 23- Stalling**

It had been three weeks. Three weeks of dating. Three weeks of getting to know each other. Three weeks of hanging out. Three weeks of making out. Three amazing weeks. Logan and Rory had went on quite a few dates the past three weeks. Rory had ran into him at the coffee cart the day after their first date where she proceeded to ask him out on another date. They bantered, they flirted, but most importantly they enjoyed each other's company.

He hadn't pushed her to have sex with him and she hadn't pushed him for a relationship. Both things were way too risky for the both of them. Neither one knew what would happen if either of those things occurred, so for now they were just enjoying the moment.

"You're stalling," Steph said to Logan as they walked across campus together.

"I am not stalling," Logan protested.

"Yes you are, you guys have been dating for three weeks now, neither of you are seeing other people, you act all lovey-dovey around each other, so you're pretty much exclusive without saying you're exclusive." Steph countered.

"We are not exclusive." Logan said emphasizing the word not. Why couldn't Steph just let them be? She continuously was on his case about how perfect they were for each other and how they just needed to be boyfriend and girlfriend. "I don't do girlfriends." Logan added.

"Bullshit, you're doing it right now! What the hell is so scary about having the title? Every girl on campus knows you aren't seeing other girls! Poor Rory has to continuously get dirty looks all day long because of that." Steph replied.

"Steph, just drop it, I'm sick of having this same conversation every day." Logan said firmly. He really was sick of it. He had something great with Rory, why did they have to go and ruin it by putting titles and stuff on it?

"Whatever, you're on your own but don't come crying to me when it all comes crashing down because you were too afraid to call her your girlfriend." Steph said and then walked off towards her class before Logan could protest.

'Come crashing down?' Logan wondered. The girl was crazy. He had been having a blast with Rory. He'd managed to tear her away from her studies a few times to go have a drink with him at the pub with his friends. They had also went out for ice cream again and went out to eat at a few low key restaurants also. In fact they hadn't done anything but gone out, staying in was much too dangerous. Logan was forced to do nothing but make out with Rory because that was the limit. Not that he didn't like making out with Rory, in fact he loved making out with Rory. But he had to admit the past few weeks he had had some pretty sexy dreams about his Ace, and they weren't just making out in them.

Logan had been okay with not staying in also because it might lead to talking. It wasn't that Logan didn't like talking to Rory, she was interesting and smart. He wasn't ready to have 'the talk' though. The talk where they would have to put a title on their relationship or define exactly what they were doing. No, going out was much better. Logan hadn't had this much fun with a girl…well ever.

Logan stopped at the next coffee stand he saw and ordered two coffees. He paid and then head off in the direction of the Yale Daily News. He knew Rory would be there and he had been in class all day so he hadn't gotten the chance to see her yet today. Not that he missed her, no Logan Huntzberger never missed girls. He just thought that if he was getting a coffee he might as well get her one too. Plus the Yale Daily News office was on his way back to his dorm…well kind of.

Logan instantly pushed those thoughts away from his head. He was not getting attached to Rory, he simply liked being in her presence. And he was defiantly not acting like her boyfriend. He was just acting like a guy she was dating, which he was.

"Hey Logan," came a bubbly voice from the side of him. He quickly glanced over to find a blonde girl who was now walking directly next to him.

"Do I know you?" Logan replied slightly irritated. Usually he would have totally jumped at an opportunity like this but today he just wanted to walk across campus without any interruptions.

"No but I want you to get to know me," she replied seductively.

"I'm kind of busy right now," he replied quickening his walking pace.

"You know she'll never have sex with you, no matter how much coffee you bring her." The girl replied persistently and stormed away.

This stopped Logan dead in his tracks.

"What the hell?" Logan muttered out loud. How did every person on campus know that he was dating Rory, and that they weren't having sex? Wait a minute…they couldn't know all that. 'I'm just being paranoid,' Logan thought to himself and continued to walk. So what if he hadn't had sex in…well it had been awhile.

"Damn women," Logan muttered out loud. Between Steph and that random girl now he had all these unnecessary thoughts in his head.

He walked into the newsroom and couldn't help but smile. There Rory was typing furiously at her desk, completely oblivious to the fact that the newsroom had suddenly gotten very quiet when Logan had walked in. She looked beautiful as always. She had on a baby blue tee-shirt with Yale printed across the front of it. She wore a jeans and her hair was down flowing across her shoulders. She looked completely casual but nothing short of gorgeous. 'How could a girl dressed so simple look so beautiful?' Logan asked himself as he crossed the newsroom towards her desk.

"You're the hardest working woman I know Ace," Logan said setting her coffee down in front of her.

"That's not too impressive since you don't know many women who work at all." Rory replied not missing a beat, her eyes never leaving the screen in front of her.

Logan chuckled at this. "Well you're the most beautiful hardworking woman I've ever seen," he replied.

"Always the charmer," Rory replied a smile forming on her face.

"Only for you," Logan replied perching himself on the corner of her desk.

Rory continued to type at the same rate as before. Logan had to admit he truly admired her ambition. It was pure, not forced onto her by her parents; she truly loved what she did. That alone made her damn good at what she did.

"So are you even going to look at me?" Logan asked after a moment.

"Why? Do you look different then normal?" Rory asked still focused on the screen in front of her.

"Yes, I dyed my hair purple." Logan said dryly.

"Well, I'm sure it looks great." Rory replied.

"Ace, seriously I come visit you, I bring you coffee, and you can't even look at my new hair style." Logan said pretending to be hurt.

Rory glanced up at Logan for a second before staring back at her computer. "Your hair is the same." She said stating the obvious.

"Well I can tell when I'm not being appreciated," Logan said standing up and turned to walk away ignoring the disappointment he felt.

"Tonight," Rory said the one word making a statement.

"Tonight what?" Logan asked a smile forming on his face.

"Tonight I will take the time to look at your amazing hair." Rory replied still typing.

"You want another date with me? Can't get enough of me can you?" Logan teased.

"Don't push your luck, now get out of her so I can finish this article. Come over at eight." Rory said her eyes never leaving the screen in front of her and her hands never slowing down on the keyboard.

Logan smiled and then stepped forward and dropping his lips to her ear in a real husky voice said, "Looking forward to it Ace," he then kissed her earlobe swiftly and turned to walk out of the newsroom. He stopped in the doorway and turned around not surprised to see Rory still working as diligently as ever, but he did notice the light blush that had crept over her face. He smiled and turned to walk back to his dorm a spring in his step that everyone noticed but him.

* * *

"So what are you and lover boy going to do tonight?" The voice on the other end of Rory's phone asked.

"Mom, he's not my lover boy and I really have no idea." Rory said searching through her closet for an outfit. She did this every time before her and Logan went out. She called her mother, who would tease her and tell her what to wear.

"Seriously kid, you guys go on dates all the time, I don't understand why you don't just consider him your boyfriend." Her mother replied.

"Mom, we're taking it slow, I don't want to rush Logan into something he's not ready for. Plus, I don't even know if I'm ready for it." Rory replied.

"Well, don't wait to long hun because you really need to know where he stands." Lorelei stated.

"I know where he stands Mom, we like each other and we hang out, why does it have to be something more?" Rory asked.

"Because Ror you know that's not going to be enough for you. What happens when you end up at another social function? What are you going to introduce him as? Some guy you're dating?"

"Mom don't worry about it, we'll figure it out. Now tell me what to wear, it's almost eight." Rory said changing the subject.

Her mother sighed on the other end of the phone. "Wear your khaki capris with your three quarters length red v-neck shirt."

"Shouldn't I wear a tank top under the shirt? It's really low cut." Rory replied taking the shirt out of the closet.

"No, no tank top." Lorelei replied quickly.

"Mom, are you trying to make me look scandalous?" Rory asked.

"I was thinking sexy," her mother answered.

"Okay Mom, I'm going to go now and be sexy," Rory said rolling her eyes.

"Good and remember to use protection." Her mother said.

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed but her mother just laughed and hung up.

Rory shut her phone and quickly changed into the outfit her mother had picked for her. She looked in the mirror; she had to admit she looked good. The shirt really was way lower cut then she normally wore but it did make her top half look flattering.

"Whatever," Rory said out loud.

Rory finished getting ready and found herself thinking about what her mother had said. Sure she and Logan hung out quite a bit and yes she liked him a lot but was she ready for another boyfriend? Normally she would jump at the opportunity to have a boyfriend but with Logan it was different. With Logan everything was so new and exciting. She was scared of what would happen if he actually became her boyfriend.

A loud knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She quickly straightened her shirt and walked to the door. She didn't know why she still always got nervous when Logan came to pick her up. He'd done it quite a number of times now but she still always had to take a deep breath before opening the door.

After exhaling Rory opened the door to face Logan. He looked amazing as always. He wore dark jeans and a plain white short-sleeved polo shirt. The smell of his cologne surrounded her and she felt like she could melt right there.

"Hey beautiful," Logan said after taking a long look up and down Rory's body.

"Hey yourself," she replied blushing slightly under his gaze.

"So since you my dear asked me out on this date what are our plans for the evening?" Logan asked smiling.

"Well I was thinking maybe we could stay in and watch a movie." Rory said.

An odd look passed over Logan's face but quickly disappeared.

"Stay in?" He asked clarifying.

"Yes, I mean we don't have to if you don't want to. I know we never stay in, never mind you know we can just go out that's fine. We can go to the pub or something." Rory rambled.

Logan smiled, "Staying in is fine Rory."

"Are you sure?" She asked not believing him.

"Yes, of course. Now can I come in?" Logan asked smirking. He was still standing in the hallway. He wasn't prepared to admit it but he was a little uneasy about the situation but he was ready to look past it and see what would happen, because when he was with Ace anything with possible.

* * *

Ugh I don't know about this chapter I wrote this a week ago and I wanted to make it longer so I didn't post it because I wanted to add the next section in but then I decided that the next section would be long enough to be its own chapter. So what do you think? Do you guys hate it? Review and let me know! Thanks again!!!! 


	24. Chapter 24

All right I know there's no excuses for my lack of updating. I promise I am going to finish this story!! I'm graduating from college this year so I'm getting ready to student teach and all that so I've been busy but here's the long awaited chapter! I hope it's up to your standards!! Let me know!!

**Chapter 24- Can't Stop**

Logan stepped into her dorm completely aware of the fact that his heart was pounding way faster than normal. He didn't know why he was scared…wait no not scared Logan was never scared when with a woman…he was…anxious. Not that he didn't want to spend alone time with Rory, in fact he knew he was anxious because of how badly he wanted to spend alone time with Rory. He had never longed for a woman this much, and he had most certainly never waited this long to sleep with a woman before. That was something that was going to have to stop crossing his mind. He barely had enough control around Rory in public, how was he going to control himself in her dorm room all by himself?

* * *

"So I was thinking we could order in. Now we can order Chinese and Pizza, I also took the liberty of going to the story and buying a bunch of sweets because one knows that you can't watch a movie with a Gilmore without having enough sweets for an army. That is unless you don't want to eat sweets…or Chinese…or Pizza." Rory rambled. She knew she was rambling but ever since they had stepped into her dorm room the tension in the room seemed to have reached a new all time high. Logan hadn't said a word since they had stepped in, he had seemed to be lost in thought.

"Whatever you have is fine Ace, I wouldn't want to break a Gilmore tradition," Logan said his voice cutting through the thick tension.

Rory couldn't help but smile at his nickname for her, she couldn't help but notice that she had never seen him call another girl a nickname, not even Steph.

"Okay, I call the food in then," Rory said and quickly disappeared into her bedroom for her cell phone. Once apart from Logan she took a deep breathe. She didn't know how he did this to her, created all these feelings, she had never felt so much for one guy in her entire life.

He was so much fun to be around, times with him were never boring. She actually enjoyed just being herself with him, she didn't have to try to be anyone else. They could laugh together, argue together, and just talk together.

Plus he wasn't bad on the eyes that was for sure. She found herself so powerfully attracted to him the way she had never been with anyone else before. She found herself daydreaming about kissing him and sometimes it even went farther then kissing…wow she would have to get those thoughts out of her head or she would never be able to make it through the night.

* * *

An hour later the two had managed to eat a good majority of their food and were now engrossed in "Willy Wonka".

Logan had his arm around Rory's shoulder and she naturally had her head upon his chest. Any onlooker would say they looked like the most natural couple in the world, the thoughts inside their heads were going crazy though.

Logan had his eyes on the TV, only because he knew if he even glanced at Rory he would have to kiss her, and if he started to kiss her…well only God knows what would happen then. He had never been the type to cuddle and if he wasn't so preoccupied with other thoughts he would have actually noticed that he enjoyed cuddling with Rory.

She shifted under his arm and glanced up at him.

"Still hungry?" She teased.

Logan risked taking a glance at her, "Ace, I don't think I have to eat for a week."

Rory laughed, she had a great laugh, "Well I was thinking that I still needed some more dessert," she said jokingly.

He knew she was joking, and he knew she was talking about food, but his mind in the state it was in directly took that comment the wrong way. The thought of her being his dessert sent a huge wave of desire over his body.

"Logan, are you okay?" Rory asked her voice filled with genuine concern. She had sat straight up and was now looking into his eyes.

"You're beautiful," he said before he could stop himself. Her face instantly turned pink. Then he knew he couldn't stop himself anymore, he had to kiss her.

So he did. He leaned over and connected his lips to hers. It was a sweet kiss, a kiss that told her that he really meant his comment.

She didn't think she could ever get sick of his kisses. Every kiss had a different meaning, this one was meant to be sweet, in fact it started out sweet. But a few moments into the kiss Rory decided to deepen the kiss, which Logan accepted without hesitation. She didn't know what caused her to do it, usually she wasn't forward with guys, but Logan wasn't like any other guy she had ever kissed. He did things to her body she had never experienced before, she had never been filled with desire before the way she was with him.

Rory couldn't help but moan out loud as Logan moved his lips to kiss her neck. She had always loved to be kissed on the neck, but never before had she ever received so much pleasure from being kissed there. Logan proceeded to kiss down her neck and then started to kiss around her shirt neck line. She silently thanked her mom for having her wear this shirt.

Before she knew it Logan's mouth was on hers again, but this time it wasn't sweet, this time his kiss was filled with desire, and a promise of more satisfaction. Rory instantly found herself kissing him back just as desperate as he was. She felt his hands slowly beginning to travel up her back as he pressed her upper body against his. They had never passed the point of just making out but for some reason tonight Rory knew she had to have more. She had been wondering what it would be like to go farther with Logan for quite a while now. Now she wanted to find out.

She broke their kiss quickly and before she could stop to think about it she slowly took her shirt off. A look of surprise and then lust crossed over Logan's face.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Logan asked quietly his voice filled with concern. At that moment Rory's feelings for Logan deepened even more. She could tell by the look in his eyes how much he wanted this, but he still had enough respect for her to make sure she was okay with this.

She nodded and then she instantly felt his mouth on the top of her breasts as they poured out of her purple lace bra. He unhooked her bra in the back and she quickly threw it on the floor. He slowly laid her down on her back and positioned himself above her. He took her left breast in his mouth and he slowly began to suck on it. She couldn't help but moan loudly. He then teased her more by gently nibbling on her nipple. She once again moaned in satisfaction. She had never felt his kind of pleasure before, especially from just kissing. She knew she needed more.

Logan had never wanted someone so bad in his life. The sight of her breasts had instantly made him hard. Her moaning was almost enough to send him over the edge. Never before had he been so turned on by a girl. He took his time exploring her breasts, forcing himself to take it slow. He wanted her to enjoy this, he wanted her to be the one to beg for me. He didn't want to force her to do something she didn't want to do.

Her fingers were yanking at his shirt. He quickly took it off and threw it on the floor on top of her shirt. He went back to kissing her ears, her neck, and her chest. He wanted to drive her crazy, and from what he could tell it was working.

"Mmm Logan," she moaned softly, her eyes squeezed shut.

"Rory you're going to have to stop doing that because it's turning me on like crazy," Logan replied huskily.

Her eyes instantly opened and he could see the pools of lust in them. "I've never been turned on like this before," she replied her voice deeper then normal.

He smiled satisfied with his antics. She placed her hand behind his head and forced his lips to crash down onto hers. She put her other hand on her back causing his body to meet with his. He knew even though they both still had their pants on that there was no way she wouldn't be able to feel the huge bulge in his pants.

He was insanely turned on by her assertiveness. He slowly began to rub his erection against her. This caused her to moan again. He knew her moaning would drive him insane if she kept it up. She buckled her hips under him and applied pressure against his cock with her heat.

As out of control with lust as he knew he was, he wanted to make sure he was satisfying her. He placed his hand on the button of her capris. Before even asking Rory unbuttoned the button and unzipped the zipper of her pants. Logan felt himself get even harder at the awareness of how turned on she actually was.

"Touch me Logan," Rory whispered deeply. The sound of her voice showed her evident need. He slowly slide his hand into the top of her capris. Her hips bucked at the potential pleasure that laid ahead. She greedily opened her legs waiting for him to satisfy her request.

"Rory, I'm telling you right now I'm not going to be able to stop if we keep this up," Logan said.

"I know Logan. I may not be extremely experienced but this isn't my first time. Right now I know one thing and one thing only, I know that I want you. Take it or leave it." Rory said.

So Logan took it, he yanked her capris off her and threw them on the floor. She wore matching purple lacy underwear underneath. He slowly slide them off and then took his hand and slowly ran it up her leg. He knew it would drive her crazy.

"Logan," she panted.

He drew circles around her center but still didn't touch it.

"Logan, please," she whimpered from under him.

Then he decided he had teased her long enough. He stuck one finger inside of her and slowly began to rub. He was surprised at how wet she really was. She started grinding against his finger and then he stuck another one in her.

"Oh my gosh," Rory called out in pleasure. He continued to move his fingers in circles doing exactly what she wanted.

"Rory, you are so hot right now," Logan said.

She then did something that surprised him. She unbuttoned his pants and slide them off him. She then rid him of his boxers. She took his erection in her hand. He thought he would explode right there.

"Show me how hot you think I am, you got a condom?" She asked her voice filled with desire.

Logan could only nod, and he quickly grabbed his wallet out of his pants and grabbed the condom out. He ripped it open and slipped it on.

"Ready?" He asked, not wanting to hurt her.

She replied by grabbing his face and giving him a desire filled kiss.

He took that as a yes. He slowly lowered himself into her. She was ready for him. She was tight which excited him to no extent. She automatically began to wiggle under him. She certainly was ready.

He began to go in and out of her slowly even though his pace was almost painful because he wanted her so much.

It was obviously painful to her too, "Faster," she hissed between clenched teeth.

Her voice caved him, before he knew it he was pounding away at her. She didn't seem to mind because she was moaning louder then ever and screaming out his name. She had wrapped her legs around him and he found himself screaming her name as well, something he never did. He had never felt so much pleasure in his life. His head was spinning and he felt like he had no control. Their bodies had taken over and there was no stopping them now. He felt her tighten around his cock causing him to explode in her at the same time as she went over screaming his name.

He flopped down onto her chest. He could hear her heart racing in his ears. He was sure his heart was beating just as fast as hers. He didn't know what this meant, he didn't know where they would go from here, the only thing he knew was that he had never felt so much pleasure in his life.

* * *

She didn't care that she had hated him only a few months ago. She didn't want to think about all the others before her. She just wanted to bask in the moment. Never before had her body reacted to someone the way it just had. She had never been so forward, she couldn't believe she had begged him to continue. All she knew was that what had just happened was amazing, and just like a few minutes ago she didn't want it to stop.

* * *

All right, that was the first time I had ever written a sex scene to be honest, so let me know if you thought it was really bad. Hopefully you all enjoyed the chapter and I promise I'll be updating the next chapter very soon. Thanks again for your patience!! Let me know what you think!! 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25- Taking a Leap 

She never wanted morning to come. She knew in the morning that she would have to face the consequences, she would have to think about what had happened and most of all she would have to face Logan.

Morning came though, the sun flowed through Rory's bedroom window. The bustle of the Yale campus was busy outside her window. A few moments after last night's event the two had managed to collapse onto Rory's bed without a word, still naked and both feel asleep. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence Rory remembered, it was a silence that they both knew would have to be broken in the morning.

Now here it was morning. The first thought that came to Rory's head when she woke up on this beautiful morning was 'I did it, I slept with Logan Huntzberger.' She didn't know how she should react to this comment. She knew one thing though, she was terrified. There was no going back now. The bridge had been burned. She was now on the road that so many women had been on before her. The only problem was she had no idea where the road lead.

She was one of the many. Although she didn't know if that was what Logan would consider her, it was still the truth. She had done what so many had done before her. She didn't regret it, she knew at the time that was exactly what she had wanted. She had practically begged him for it, but now she had to figure out what to do.

Then she realized her mom was right. She wasn't the type of girl that would just sleep with a guy with no strings. She knew she couldn't just have sex with someone and then let them walk away, back to their own life. She needed more then that, she was better then that. The sinking feeling in her stomach told her it was the truth. It told her that she knew what she had to do. She had to tell Logan.

* * *

Logan laid next to Rory his eyes still closed and on the outside he appeared to still be peacefully asleep but on the inside his mind was going crazy. He knew the second he could think coherently what had happened. He had bedded Rory Gilmore. Not in a way that he bedded most girls, he had taken his time with this one, he had actually cared about what she was feeling and thinking. Sure he had always wanted to sleep with her but the point of him hanging out with her wasn't strictly to go to bed with her. She was different, which lead him to a totally different situation, a situation he had never been in. 'What now?' He thought. He knew he had to face the facts, he couldn't run away from this one. He knew they would now have to have the talk. The talk that he had been avoiding for weeks. The talk he knew he would have to have with her the second he realized that he felt something for her.

That still didn't help him with what to say though. He honestly had no idea what to say. Hell he was freaking out about sleeping with her, how could he handle any more? What was he going to do? He didn't do relationships, he couldn't do them. It wasn't that he didn't like spending time with Rory, in fact he loved it.

'What's so scary about the title?' Steph's words came back to haunt him. She couldn't understand though. It was about more than the title. It was about restricting his freedom. The freedom that he fought so hard to have. He knew in a few years, maybe even less than that, he would have to be tied down to a girl. Not this soon, it wasn't supposed to happen like this. He wasn't supposed to be blowing off girls like he had been doing the past few weeks. Since when did he care that he had a line? He didn't want to be tied down to one girl, he didn't want to fit perfectly into the plan his father had made him. He couldn't do it, not by choice. He knew he would eventually be forced into the situation but he couldn't just go waltzing right into it.

He sat up abruptly causing Rory to stir.

Logan looked down at Rory and was surprised to find her eyes meet his. Her gaze showed the same fear and uncertainty that he was sure his did, but he knew what he had to do. The pressure of the situation was too much for him to bear, he wasn't ready for this to be his life, he wasn't ready to be tied down.

Looking at Rory though he started to second guess himself, she was gorgeous, funny, and above all smart. Being tied down to her might not be a bad thing.

"Morning," Rory said, her voice just above a whisper.

Logan forced himself to smile. He knew it was a weak one, but he also knew what was coming.

"So I guess we have to talk about this," Logan said a bit harsher then he intended to.

He saw Rory visibly flinch and he instantly felt bad, she simply nodded though.

The room fell silent again, neither one knew what to say or who should speak first. They simply stared at each other both thinking of the roller coaster ride the two had been through all leading up to this pivoting point. They both knew they had both went past the point of no return.

"I can't do this." Rory said suddenly and then instantly turning pink.

'Gosh she looks adorable when she blushes,' Logan thought but quickly shoved that thought from his mind.

"Do what?" Logan asked gently this time.

"I'm not the type of girl to just sleep with a guy and then be okay with him walking out the door. Last night was one of the most amazing nights of my life but I can't keep sleeping with you unless I know you're all in. I can't sleep with you if there's a chance you're sleeping with someone else. It's just...I'm not that type of girl, I don't sleep around and I don't date multiple people at once. I'm a one guy type of girl, I can't change that." Rory said.

He knew it was coming before the words came out of her mouth, in fact he had known it was coming months ago. It was one of the reasons he had tried to stay away from her. But he didn't realize how much it would hurt until now.

"I know," Logan answered simply.

"And you're not a one girl type of guy are you?" Rory asked forcing herself to maintain eye contact with him.

Logan simply shook his head.

"I can't be, not yet." Logan said softly looking away feeling ashamed. He didn't want to hurt her or himself but he knew in the end he was doing the right thing. He knew he couldn't be with her, it was better to hurt her now because in the end he knew he would end up hurting her eventually.

"Okay," Rory said quietly grabbing the sheet from her bed and wrapping it around her naked body. She looked at Logan who was still laying under her comforter naked.

"I'm going to take a shower since we're done here. When I get out I know you'll be gone so I just wanted to say thank you." Rory said while walking towards the door, she turned around in the doorway to face a confused Logan.

"For what?" He asked.

"For making me take the leap," Rory said and then quickly turned around and walked straight into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

* * *

'For making me take the leap'

Her words rang through his head as he heard the bathroom door close. She had taken the leap and she knew damn well that he wouldn't. Her statement both touched him and stabbed a knife into his heart. He was taking the easy way out and he knew it, he wasn't taking a risk when he had forced her to.

He stood up and quickly put his clothes from the night before back on. It wasn't supposed to hurt this bad. He had done the right thing. He had saved her in the end, saved her from his horrible lifestyle, saved her from the pain he would eventually cause. She deserved someone better then him, someone who wouldn't hurt her, someone who would be able to be the perfect boyfriend she deserved. He wished he could be that guy for her, but he knew that he couldn't.

He walked briskly out of her dorm past the place where they had crossed the line the night before. It would never be the same.

Although it hurt worse then he had ever imagined he knew he had done her a favor.

* * *

She turned the shower water on and stepped in. Instead of grabbing the soap like she usually did she instantly dropped to the floor of her shower and let the water pour down around her.

Then the dam broke. The tears began to flow uncontrollable down her face. She didn't even bother to wipe them away as they began to mesh with the water from the shower. She cursed herself for having the tiniest hope that he would change for her. She cursed herself for feeling something for him and she cursed herself for crying the morning after like she knew so many other girls had done.

She didn't whimper, yell or scream, she just let the tears flow down her face. It was over.

A few minutes later she exited the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She left the bathroom and walked into her room and it was just like she had expected.

He was gone.

* * *

The end, JUST KIDDING. Sorry it took so long to update!! I know this chapter is short too but I wanted to make sure I got the aftermath out. I'm getting ready to student teach this fall so I'm going to try to update a few more times before I start. Let me know what you all thought of the chapter!! Thanks for your patience, I appreciate you guys sticking with my story!! More to come SOON!! 


	26. Chapter 26

-Chapter 26- Complicated

Rory packed up her books and began to walk towards the library exit. Life was normal again. No more drama, no more unexpected turns, and certainly no more leaps. Rory was back to doing what she did best, she studied and she wrote. No more over the top parties or dirty looks from every girl on campus. Life was normal.

It had been two months since Logan has left her bedroom that unforgettable morning. Two months since the two had exchanged words. She had seen him a few times across campus but always quickly turned and walked another way. She didn't want to deal with him, she wanted to pretend the whole thing never happened. She had cried that morning and then picked up the pieces to her heart and not looked back.

Sure she would occasionally find herself thinking about him, about his amazing eyes and perfect hair, but she would always force the thoughts out of her head. She wasn't going to dwell on it. It wasn't worth the fight.

She stepped out into the fresh air, the sun was shining and she knew it was going to be a great day.

"Just the person I was looking for," a voice said from beside her. The person quickly linked arms with Rory and the pair began to walk across campus together.

"How's it going Steph?" Rory asked smiling. Although Logan and her had fallen apart Rory still occasionally talked to Steph. Of course right after the ordeal Steph had came running to Rory begging to know what had happened, but Rory refused to talk about it. Steph would often drop hints on how Logan was doing, but Rory had already heard the whispers that Logan was being eaten up by the market of ladies that were in line for him. Not that she cared.

"I'm doing well, it's a beautiful day and in fact it is going to be a beautiful weekend, which is actually quite perfect." Steph said flashing Rory a smile.

"Oh really, and why is that quite perfect?" Rory asked.

"Well because we are going away this weekend," Steph said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh we are?" Rory said stressing the word 'we'.

"Yes, it's that time again for another LDB event." Steph said clearly excited.

Rory's face fell. She had forgot that she had joined the LDB with Logan that weekend. She hadn't heard anything from the LDB so she had thought they had just forgot about her.

"Oh well uh…I can't go this weekend." Rory stuttered.

Steph turned to look Rory in the eye as if she was expecting that answer. "And why not Miss Gilmore?" She asked.

"Well I have a lot of studying to do," Rory replied lamely.

"That is no excuse, you are part of the LDB now so you have to intend. You simply have no choice." Steph said with a smile.

Rory knew she knew why she didn't want to go. Going would mean only one thing. She would finally have to face Logan, and that was something she wasn't ready to do.

"Look, I know you're worried about seeing Logan there but it's not like you have to hang out with him the whole time, I mean you guys were friends first weren't you?" Steph asked.

Rory almost laughed out loud. The thought of Logan Huntzberger having a friend that was a girl, other than Steph, was completely out of the question.

"Well, either way it doesn't matter you simply must attend. Now since it's Thursday we will be leaving tomorrow at three. I'll be picking you up. Now don't give me that look Rory this time it really will be us girls, I promise no surprises." Steph said.

Rory knew there was no way out so she simply replied "All right."

"Perfect, well I'm off to make sure everything is taken care of so I'll see you tomorrow. And Rory, don't worry it'll be fun!" Steph said with one last smile before walking away.

Fun was the last word Rory would associate with the upcoming weekend.

* * *

"Logan get your ass up," Colin yelled flying Logan's bedroom door open.

Logan simply moaned and replied, "You're lucky I don't have a girl in here."

"Please Logan, you never stay with girls the morning after, I know all about the leave in the middle of the night move. I've actually used it quite a few times myself." Colin replied now standing at the foot of Logan's bed.

Logan knew Colin was right. Logan never stayed overnight with a girl. 'Well there was that one time,' Logan thought but instantly pushing that thought out of his brain.

"Now what in God's name are you waking me up for?" Logan asked cracking his eyes open for the first time that day.

"Logan it's after noon and we have a lot to do for this weekend." Colin replied.

Logan groaned out loud. He had been trying to forget about this weekend. Usually he was excited for the LDB events. The events always provided two of his favorite things, alcohol and women. But this time he knew it would be different. This time she would be there.

He had been trying not to think of Rory since he had walked out of her room that morning. He would constantly deny that he fallen into some sort of depression the following weeks after that day. He was finally back up on his feet and feeling almost like himself again and now he knew he had to face her again.

Sure Logan had instantly dived into the pool full of his women, but his head hadn't been in it the way it normally had been. He constantly found himself having to push thoughts of Rory out of his head. Then a few weeks ago he had almost found himself face to face with her in line for coffee. She had looked so beautiful that day too, her hair was blowing in the soft breeze. All he had to do was say her name and he could gaze into her eyes again…but he couldn't handle it so he had bolted before she had even seen him. He then threw himself into a drunken stuper for the next couple days. He knew his friends knew he wasn't right, but he also knew they didn't dare ask him about it. Steph had tried to corner him one day about it and he simple barked at her to mind her own business.

He had spent almost every night the week after the ordeal at Lenny's. Lenny was the only person he had told the story of what actually happened to. Logan knew Lenny wouldn't judge him but he also knew somewhere deep inside Lenny that he had disappointed him. Lenny tried to convince him to go make things right with Rory, he told him he knew he could take the leap with her, but Logan had refused to listen. He told him over and over again that he wouldn't walk into the life of stability freely when he knew he would be forced into it soon enough. He couldn't let his father win.

Now though Logan knew he had no choice, he knew sooner or later this weekend he would have to come face to face with Rory. He often wondered how their first interaction would be. Would it be awkward? Would it be painful? Would he be happy to be around her again? Or would he feel completely guilty? What if she didn't care? What if she acted like nothing happened? What would he do? The endless questions ran through his head. He knew he was about to answer those questions in a day or so.

Life was so much more complicated when Rory Gilmore was involved.

* * *

I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update!! I've actually had this chapter typed for a few months now but I was so busy finishing up my student teaching I forgot to post it. Now I'm done though and I have my degree :) Anyways I AM going to finish this story no matter how long it takes me I promise!! Thanks for your reviews they're actually what reminded me to post this. I'm working on the next chapter so I hope it will be up ASAP. Enjoy and let me know what you think!! 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27- Letting Her Walk Away

"I want you back!!" The girls bellowed at the top of their lungs. Rory and Steph has been driving in the car for a couple of hours now, spending their quality time together listening to old boy band music.

"Oh I love that song," Steph said happily as the Nsync tune ended.

Rory smiled at her friend. She was glad she was able to spend some quality time with Steph before she would be thrown into the fire.

"So what are you going to say to him?" Steph asked out of the blue.

Rory thought about pretending she didn't know who Steph was talking about but instead she answered honestly, "I have no idea."

"You know he's just as nervous as you are," Steph answered softly not wanting to upset Rory.

Rory didn't reply, she didn't think it was possible to be more nervous then she was. She really didn't know how she was going to react to seeing Logan again. She knew it was impossible to pretend that nothing happened, but what was there to say? The two of them had ended things so quickly and so permanently that there was nothing left to be said.

"Here we are," Steph said pulling onto the freeway exit ramp.

'Here goes nothing,' Rory thought miserably.

* * *

He was pacing up and down the shoreline. If he hadn't been so distracted he would have taken the time to take in the beautiful scene around him. They had rented a bunch of cabins on a small private lake. The sun was shining and the water glistened, it was a beautiful day.

"Mate, you need to stop pacing you're making me dizzy and completely killing my buzz," Finn said from his spot in the sand. Finn was sprawled out on the beautiful beach in only his boxers, enjoying the sunny day. He had been watching his friend pace for the last twenty minutes.

"Really Logan, have a drink and for god sake sit down." Colin said approaching the group. He carried two glasses of champagne in his hands. He handed Logan one, which he downed instantly.

"Hey where's my glass?" Finn asked hurt.

"Finn, you have a whole damn bottle next to you," Colin replied pointing at the bottle that was half buried in the sand.

"Oh that's right," Finn said picking up the bottle and taking a swig.

Logan knew he looked like a fool but he couldn't help it. He was nervous, although he'd never admit it. He had no idea what he was supposed to say to Rory. Was he supposed to apologize? Act like it never happened? Would he give her a hug? Or would they exchange awkward waves? Maybe she would ignore him completely. That thought alone forced Logan to increase his pace. If she did make the choice to ignore him he was certain it would kill him.

"Ahh there they are," Colin said walking quickly towards the Saturn Ion that had pulled up near the beach.

"Gosh, that boy is so whipped already, it's quite sad." Finn said taking another gulp of champagne.

Logan froze for the first time in twenty minutes. His eyes instantly gazed upon the car. He saw Steph open her door and eagerly bounce out with a grin on her face. Colin was there seconds later sweeping her into his arms and planting a firm kiss on her lips. Logan would have smiled at the scene in front of him if his eyes weren't glued to the passenger door.

It opened slowly, or so it felt. As she slowly came into sight he felt his breath catch. She looked gorgeous as always. She wore a simple baby blue short-sleeved polo and jean capris. She brushed a strand of hair away from her face and then he saw it. Her piercing blue eyes. They locked on his and he instantly thought his heart had stopped. He couldn't do anything but stare. His feet were planted in place and his eyes were locked with hers. Even though she was fifty feet away his body reacted like she was standing right next to him. She seemed to be frozen in place also. The two remained eye-locked until Logan saw something change in her eyes. It was pain. He saw her eyes instantly fill with pain and then she turned her gaze from him and walked away from the car, away from him.

He felt sadness overcome him instantly. He had done the one thing he had never meant to do. He had hurt her. He had caused her pain. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He was supposed to know he did the right thing. He was trying to prevent her from being hurt by him, yet in the process he had managed to hurt her after all. He was stuck, he didn't know what to do. So he let her do what he had done to her, he let her walk away.

* * *

Rory was certain she was having a panic attack. She didn't know where she was walking but she knew at that instant she had to get away. She couldn't be around him anymore. She wasn't supposed to care. It wasn't supposed to hurt. Yet, she felt immense pain. Her heart was racing and she couldn't seem to breathe steady.

When she had laid eyes on him her body had instantly stood at attention. He looked good, better then good. She hadn't had the opportunity to take in his appearance in some time and he instantly took her breath away. He was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a plain red tee-shirt that clung to his upper body in all the right places. His hair was the same as always, messy yet incredibly sexy. When his eyes had locked with hers her heart began to flutter. She had missed him, and she didn't want to admit it but she had.

Then she instantly remembered that she couldn't have him, she couldn't miss him. He had walked away. He had decided not to take a chance with her. She had been stupid. She had turned into one of the many, she let him break her heart like so many before her. She had stupidly thought he would change for her. It was then she knew she couldn't be around him. She hadn't come within fifty feet of him yet she felt mentally exhausted.

"Rory, this way to our cabin," Steph called running towards Rory and pointing to her left. Rory saw the concern in her friend's eyes. She nodded and quickly turned in that direction.

"Are you okay?" Steph said after catching up to Rory.

Rory nodded not wanting to take the chance of speaking and giving away how truly thrown off she was by seeing Logan again.

She had no idea how she was going to handle the rest of the weekend if she couldn't even stand being in Logan's presence for two minutes. How could she talk to him if she couldn't even look at him? He mind raced as she walked towards the cabin and she knew that all too soon she would have find out the answers.

* * *

I told you I would continue!! I hope you like the chapter, I'm not sure if I do or not but there it is!! There will be more Rogan interaction next chapter so stay tuned and let me know what you think!! 


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: The Denial Approach**

"Rory, get your ass out here right now!" Steph yelled while pounding on the bathroom door.

The door swung open and an annoyed Rory appeared.

"What do you want Steph?" Rory asked agitated.

"Get your ass out here, we're going outside to hang out on the beach and I'm not taking no for an answer, you need to relax and have fun. I refuse to let you stay in here and sulk." Steph said determined.

"I'm not sulking, and why can't I just stay in here and relax?" Rory asked pouting.

"Because it's beautiful outside and because I said so!" Steph said stomping her foot to emphasize her point.

"Okay Mom," Rory said rolling her eyes, "I'm only doing this to shut you up."

"You'll thank me later," Steph said smiling.

* * *

Logan was currently hitting a volleyball back and forth between him and Colin. It was a beautiful day out, not quite warm enough to swim since it was to early in the season, but still a gorgeous day to hang out on the beach by the water.

After she had walked away Logan had walked back to his cabin miserably. He felt so guilty it was almost unbearable. He was sitting at the table drinking straight whiskey when Finn and Colin had came in and dragged him away from the bottle insisting that he couldn't make a fool out of himself.

Now he was hanging out on the beach, sober and still feeling guilty as hell.

"You know if you're so miserable you should do something about it," Colin stated.

"I'm not miserable," Logan said lamely.

"Right, I've been drinking all day and I can still tell that you're miserable," Finn said from his spot in the sand.

"See, why does Finn get to drink all day, yet you won't let me drink my whiskey?" Logan whined.

"Well that's because Finn always drinks all day, and we were protecting you from making a fool out of yourself in front of Rory," Colin said calmly.

Logan just grunted and hit the ball back to Colin. He wasn't planning on seeing Rory until later that night. He was sure she'd be allowed to hide away inside unlike him. Sometimes he wished his friends weren't so damn considerate.

Colin hit the ball way over Logan's head.

"Hey!" Logan yelled frustrated and turned jogging towards the ball. He bent down to pick it up and when he stood up he found himself face to face with the last person he expected to see.

"Hey," she whispered lightly.

"Uh..hi," was Logan's only reply.

"What are you doing out here?" Logan blurted out without thinking.

Rory shifted uncomfortably before saying, "Well first off the beach is public property, second off I am here for the weekend, and third…well Steph forced me."

"She is quite the stubborn one," Logan replied glad that Rory had said more than two words to him.

They stood there awkwardly in the sand. Rory was looking at the sand unable to bring herself to look into Logan's eyes, while Logan couldn't tear his eyes from Rory.

"Hey Rory, come hit the volleyball with us!" Colin called out.

Rory looked up and started laughing. Logan's heart did a little flip at the sight of her face lighting up.

"Colin, Gilmore girls don't do sports, it's in the rulebook." She replied smiling.

"We're just hitting the ball around…it's not that hard." Colin replied.

"Oh no, that's considered a sport in my world, it's okay I'll just watch." Rory said walking over and plopping down next to Finn in the sand.

"I knew you liked me the best love," Finn said casting a wink at Rory.

Logan couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the way Rory felt completely comfortable with Colin, Finn and Steph but could barely look at him. He bumped the ball back to Colin trying to take his frustrations out.

Colin instantly noticed Logan's more aggressive hitting, but chose to ignore it, not wanting to upset Logan more than he obviously was.

* * *

"So love, it looks like you've still got our friend twisted around your finger." Finn said softly.

"What?" Rory said startled out of her thoughts. Although she would have never admitted it she was openly staring at Logan. It was funny because when she felt his eyes burning into her she couldn't even bring herself to look at him, yet the instant he became distracted she couldn't help but stare.

She hadn't meant to be standing in front of him when he picked up the volleyball. In fact she was going to try to sneak by him without him noticing, but then Colin had to go and hit the ball way over Logan's head and practically at her feet. She had been so stunned by Logan's presence again she didn't have time to react. So she had stood there, and waited for his eyes to meet hers. The way she longed them to.

'Gosh, if anyone is twisted it's me,' she thought before answering Finn.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Rory replied.

"You know you and Logan both love using that same denial approach, but I have to say that it doesn't work for either of you." Finn said.

Rory just rolled her eyes. She glanced up at Logan who was still hitting the volleyball back and forth with Colin. He looked gorgeous, there was no doubt about it. It was so frustrating how attractive he was. His blonde hair was shining in the sunlight. The fact that his shirt was so tight was driving Rory insane also. She had no idea how he could still have this effect on her when he had hurt her so bad. She was still insanely attracted to him in a way she had never been with another guy.

"How you doin' hun?" Steph asked plopping down next to her and tearing her from her previous thoughts.

"Surviving," Rory said with a small smile.

"He looks good doesn't he?" Steph asked smirking.

"Don't you have a boyfriend or something?" Rory asked not looking at Steph and purposely not answering her question.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I don't have eyes," Steph replied.

"Whatever, either way it doesn't matter because I'm over it." Rory said trying really hard to convince herself of the words as much as Steph.

"Good, then you'll be fine knowing that every time you look away from Logan his eyes are on you. And you also won't care that he's been checking you out since we've arrived. Oh and it won't bother you that Finn and Colin said that he's been a nervous wreck all week because of you." Steph said smiling.

Rory's heart skipped a beat but she ignored it. "It doesn't matter." She forced out her eyes still not meeting Steph's.

"Right," Steph said rolling her eyes.

Rory knew just as well as Steph that it did matter…it mattered a lot.

* * *

Logan couldn't take her eyes of her. She was absolutely gorgeous, which made the whole situation harder. 'Why couldn't she just be like every other girl, easy to throw away?' He thought miserably.

Her presence was overwhelming him. He felt as if his whole body was going to explode. He may look calm on the outside but his insides were going crazy.

'Fuck it,' Logan thought to himself and hit the volleyball extra hard towards Colin. He turned and walked towards Rory.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Logan asked quickly, before his nerves got the best of him.

He saw shock first cross over her face, then confusion, before it finally settled on nervousness.

"Sure," she replied softly standing up.

"Have fun you two," Steph said bubbly.

"We won't wait up," Finn added smirking.

Logan rolled his eyes but couldn't help but notice the butterflies that had filled his stomach.

Now that he was going to be alone with her, he wasn't sure he was going to know what to do.

* * *

Next chapter will be all Rogan action!! Review and let me know what you think, you're reviews always make me update faster. Thanks for hanging in here with my fic. I PROMISE I'm finishing no worries!! 


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: What the Hell Do You Want Me to Say?**

They walked down the beach in silence, both engulfed in their own thoughts.

'What am I supposed to say? What is he going to say to me? Am I supposed to act mad? How can I be mad when he's standing so close to me? Should I just walk away? Could I walk away? What am I even doing here?' The questions shot through Rory's brain in seconds.

"So how've you been?" Logan asked lamely breaking the silence.

Horrible, miserable, can't get you off my mind. Those were all the thoughts that instantly went through Rory's mind instead she answered, "Good, I've been good."

"That's good to hear." Logan replied staring at the sand in front of him as they walked, not able to bring himself to look at her again.

"Uh, how are you?" Rory asked awkwardly.

Guilty, stupid, wish you'd stop haunting me. Those terms immediately went through Logan's head but instead he answered, "Good, the same pretty much."

The silence engulfed them again. 'We used to be so comfortable around each other, now we can't even have a conversation.' Rory thought disappointed.

"How's school?" Logan asked, not believing that he couldn't come up with anything better to say.

"Good, I've just been you know, studying a lot. What about you, are you actually going to class?" Rory asked trying to lighten up the mood.

"Actually, I have been going to a lot of my classes, although I still don't study much." Logan admitted.

Silence again. Logan hated the silence, it was going to kill him he was sure. Silence made him feel guilty. It made him remember how they used to be able to talk about anything. It reminded him of how he had opened up to her, only to let her down.

"I'm sorry," Logan said so softly Rory almost didn't hear him.

Rory stayed silent. What was she supposed to say? It's okay? It wasn't okay, hell she wasn't okay.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," Logan said this time a little louder.

"I know," Rory replied before glancing at him. She wished she hadn't looked at him, he looked so miserable. She knew then that he had never meant to hurt her.

She stopped walking, causing him to stop too.

"Logan," Rory said gently touching his arm causing his head to shoot up quickly. "I know you didn't mean to hurt me. Don't worry about it, I'm fine." Rory said willing herself to believe it too.

"Really?" Logan asked trying to see if she was telling the truth.

She nodded a bit to eagerly. "After all we can be friends right?"

Oh dear, they were back here again.

"Friends?" Logan asked unable to stop the smirk from crossing his face. Unbelievable.

"What? We were friends before," Rory stated trying to ignore the adorable smirk that was playing on his face.

"That worked out so well last time," Logan said smiling.

Rory couldn't help but laugh.

"We were friends for not even twenty-four hours," Logan pointed out.

"Well, hopefully we'll last longer this time," Rory said smiling now.

"So we're once again, friends who kiss." Logan said rolling his eyes with the irony of it all.

"No, friends who have kissed, as in past." Rory corrected him, willing herself to not get irritated by his eye rolling. He didn't have to take the mocking this far, after all what other choice did they have? This was his fault anyways. He was the one who wouldn't make the jump for her.

She instantly looked away remembering this.

"If that's what you want," Logan said sarcastically.

"You're impossible!" Rory yelled finally losing her cool. "You have no right to sit here and mock what we are. YOU are the one that forced it to happen this way. You're the one who wouldn't take the risk. What the hell do you want me to say? Do you want me to admit that I was right? That I was stupid for letting myself think that you would change for me? Do you want me to admit that every day I am reminded that I turned out to be just like every single other one of those stupid girls you slept with? You know what Logan, you're right. We can't be friends. So I guess this friendship was actually shorter then the last one."

Rory turned and stormed down the beach leaving Logan by himself, letting her walk away, again.

* * *

Logan felt like an ass. No correction, Logan knew he was an ass.

He didn't know why he had been so uptight about the situation. He should've have been happy that she would even consider being friends with him. Instead though he couldn't help but think how stupid the idea of them being friends was. How was he supposed to be friends with a girl that still continuously ran through his head? The one girl who had held his attention for longer then a night.

Once again he had messed up.

* * *

Rory stormed down the beach forcing herself to not look back at him. What nerve! How dare he mock their friendship! She knew the idea was ridiculous knowing that they could never go back to how things were, but at least she was making an effort. Well forget that, she wasn't going to make the effort anymore. She was done.

It was over.

* * *

All right, well there's the recent installation. I know it's short but trust me the next chapter will make up for it in length. Let me know what you think! Your reviews really do make me update quicker so keep them coming!! Thanks for reading!! 


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Absolutely Ridiculous **

"I don't want to go," Rory whined looking at herself in the bathroom mirror.

"Rory," Steph said from beside her, "you have to go you have no choice. First off, just because Logan is an idiot doesn't mean you aren't allowed to have a good time. Plus, I simply won't allow that. Also, you look way to good to be hiding from the rest of the wonderful men out there."

Rory groaned but knew Steph would never let her get away with staying in. She did like what she was wearing actually. It was a Disney themed party and somehow she had ended up dressed like Belle. She wore the yellow dress and all. She never thought of yellow as a good color on her but she had to admit that she didn't look bad at all. Her hair was done up like Belle's and she even had Belle's shoes. She felt silly, yet elegant at the same time.

Steph was dressed as Cinderella, and looked absolutely amazing as always. Her hair was done up like Cinderella's and she even wore the glass slippers like her. The girls really did look like they stepped out of the movies.

"Aren't there going to be duplicates of people?" Rory asked.

"Nope, we planned it all out, we had to stretch some a little but there's even someone dressed as Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck. We got first pick of course since we're special," Steph said with a wink causing Rory to laugh.

She didn't mind the dress or even going to socialize the only think she minded was the fact that she knew she had to see him. He was the last person she wanted to see at this moment. He had hurt her for the last time.

She had stormed down the beach and straight into the cabin. Steph had immediately followed her but all Rory would tell her was that she didn't want to talk about it, Logan was an ass, and it was over for good. Steph tried to reason with her but Rory didn't want to hear any of it.

Now she had to face him again. She was getting sick of this emotional rollercoaster he had forced her to be on. She hated playing games, she had to take her piece off the board, she needed to start fresh, without him.

* * *

Logan was miserable. He had once again hurt Rory and made a fool out of himself. He was sick of always ending up the bad guy and never feeling good about the 'right' decisions he made when it came to her. He smoothed down his jacket and looked in the mirror. He looked good, now if he could only put a smile on his face he might look a little better.

"What a dumb theme," Colin muttered under his breathe as he joined Logan in the bathroom.

"I find this theme quite enjoyable," Finn said appearing in the hallway outside of his room. He was dressed in tights and a Peter Pan costume.

"You my friend, are a sick man." Logan commented rolling his eyes as Finn twirled around in the hallway.

"At least Steph will adore this Prince Charming outfit," Colin said trying still scowling in the mirror.

"Don't worry, all the ladies will be to busy looking at me fly tonight!" Finn said grabbing a bottle of whiskey out of the cupboard and taking a long swig.

"I think I'm going to need some of that," Logan said joining Finn in the kitchen.

Logan took a long swig from the bottle and let the liquid slide down his throat and he instantly felt calmer.

"So are you going to tell us how you once again managed to mess things up with our girl Rory?" Finn asked bluntly staring at Logan.

"No, I don't want to talk about it." Logan replied. He knew his friends had seen her storm down the beach and then watched him follow slowly, miserably.

"I just wish it would all go away," he added staring intently at the bottle wishing a genie could appear and fix all of this.

"Oh but my dear boy, I hate to say this, since you are one of my best mates, but you my friend, are an idiot." Finn said taking another swig from the bottle.

"Seriously Logan," Colin said joining them in the kitchen, taking the bottle from Finn and enjoying a swig himself. "I made the jump, why the hell can't you?"

"Rory and I…we couldn't…I can't…I don't do that!" Logan replied wondering if he was making any sense.

"The only one who is stopping you is yourself you know," Colin replied.

"I won't settle before I have to, I won't do what my father is asking me to do." Logan said sternly.

"Logan, first off you wouldn't be settling with Rory. I'm sure that girl will keep you on your toes. Second off, your father wants you to settle with a trophy wife gal and Rory is anything but a trophy wife gal." Finn said.

"Ugh, let's not talk about it anymore, let's go before we're late." Logan said taking one last swig of the bottle and then walking towards the door.

"Hopefully you figure it out before it's too late," Finn added following his friend.

* * *

The beach looked beautiful. The water glistened as the sun was about to set. The dance floor was set up surrounded lanterns. Tables appeared next to the dance floor with glowing lanterns in the middle. The place screamed elegance and walking into the party you really felt like you were at a ball.

Rory found herself surrounded by LDB members who were having a conversation about economics. She was half paying attention to the conversation while the other half was paying attention to the glass of champagne in her hand. She liked these people enough but a major part of her just wanted to go back to her cabin, get in her pajamas and watch a good movie.

All of a sudden she felt eyes on her, and she immediately knew he was there. It made her sick to know that she could still feel his presence before she even saw him. She wish her feelings could be turned off with a switch. She forced herself not to look across the dance floor at the spot she knew he was in. She wasn't going to do this tonight, or ever again. She just wanted to forget that the past few months had ever happened. Which would be much easier if he would just stop looking at her.

She looked beautiful. She was surrounded by a bunch of his friends but all he could do was stare at her. He was an idiot and he knew it. Colin's words kept running through his head, 'The only one who is stopping you is yourself,'. His insides churned as he watched one of the guys from the group, Mark turn to Rory and motion towards the dance floor. Her faced showed she was clearly surprised at first, and then without even looking in his direction she took his hand and let him lead her out to the dance floor.

Logan instantly felt like he was going to be sick. He felt like he had been punched in the stomach. He wanted nothing more then to go out there and kick that kid's ass. Not that he didn't like Mark, in fact he was quite fond of Mark. Until he started dancing with his Ace. Wait-his Ace? No he had made it clear that she couldn't be his, and now he was paying for his mistake.

* * *

She knew he was still staring, but she couldn't look at him. She didn't want to look at him. He had made it clear that he didn't want to be with her. Plus it wasn't like she was making out with someone in front of him, she was simply dancing a dance with another man. So why did she feel like she was doing something wrong? Like she was cheating on Logan? She forced these thoughts out of her head and tried to focus on the man in front of her, a man who actually wanted to be in her presence.

* * *

"This is absolutely ridiculous," Finn said his eyes on the dance floor. "She's out there dancing with a guy she clearly shows no interest in, and Logan is over there looking like he's going to start a brawl with the guy."

"They're idiots," Steph said standing next to Finn with Colin's arm wrapped around her waist.

"Well, I for one am not going to watch these two be idiots any longer." Finn said an idea flashing in his head.

"Oh dear, you're not going to meddle are you?" Colin asked clearly against the idea.

"No, I'm just going to push the two in the right direction." Finn stated.

"Oh boy," Colin said rolling his eyes.

"This is the last straw, and then I promise you my friend I will give up." Finn said and then left the group heading over to the microphone.

He turned the microphone on. He knew that this had to work, at least it would force them to talk again. How could they be such idiots when everyone else could see through their little charade and tell that they were crazy about each other?

"Attention, attention. Now I'd like to announce the next dance which is a very special dance. It's called the sponser dance. You all know how it goes, you must dance with your sponser to the following song. If you aren't a sponser or your sponser isn't here then you can dance with whoever you'd like. If your sponser is a lady and you are a lady, I suggest that you still dance together. If your sponser is a man and you are a man… well I'm glad I don't have a male partner. Now come along, go get your sponser, you have no choice in the matter." Finn turned the microphone off and smiled, now he could just sit back and watch the show.

* * *

There's another chapter, I hope you like it!! Thanks for all the reviews they make my day!! Like I said before, they also make me update faster. Thanks for reading!! 


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Hate**

Mark, the guy she had been dancing with broke away from here.

"Thanks for the dance Rory, I have to go find my sponser." He said smiling and with that he was gone.

Sponser. She knew where her sponser was. She could still feel his eyes boring into her across the dance floor. She was going to kill Finn.

"Come on Rory, no choice," Steph said in a sing-song voice from behind her. "Logan's right over there,"

"I know where he is," she said nastily under her breath.

She turned to face his direction, and then finally allowed herself to look at him.

"You have to be kidding me," she said out loud rolling her eyes. He was the Beast, of course. Not the mean scary looking character, but the romantic prince at the end of the story.

He started walking towards her cautious at first, she tried her hardest to keep her neutral face on, making him think he didn't have any effect on her at all. She tried to ignore the fact that her heart, once again, was racing faster the closer he stepped towards her. She threw out all thoughts of how good he looked. She didn't let her eyes met his, his eyes were a deadly trap, one that she intended not to fall into again.

Finally he was only a step in front of her.

"At least they got your costume right, you are a beast." She said trying to sound as disgusted and angry as she could.

"I deserved that," he said offering his hand to her. She still didn't look him in his eyes. She knew what was in his eyes. Lies, false hopes, and broken promises. She tried to forget the fact that she had seen care, concern, and affection in them before also. She took his hand and immediately felt the electricity that was always generated between the two of them. As he put his hand around her back and pulled her close she couldn't help but close her eyes and inhale his scent. A scent she had come to love more then he would ever know.

'No!' Her brain yelled, she couldn't do this again. She had to just finish the dance and move on with her life. She just had to get through this dance.

* * *

She wasn't looking at him but she was in his arms. Somehow all seemed right in the world whenever she was in his arms. They danced in silence as the lyrics began to flow through the speakers.

'_They read you Cinderella  
You hoped it would come true  
That one day your prince charming would come rescue you  
You like romantic movies  
And you never will forget  
The way it felt when Romeo kissed Juliette  
And all this time that you've been waiting  
You don't have to wait no more  
I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
Move heaven and earth if you were my girl  
I would give you my heart  
Be all that you need  
Show you you're everything that's precious to me  
If you give me a chance, I can love you like that'_

'Damn Finn for his choice in this song,' Logan thought silently cursing his friend.

Then all of a sudden it became clear to him. He knew after the song Rory would walk away from him, not looking back, and he knew he deserved it. He also knew that there was no way he could let it happen.

"I hate you," Logan spat out rougher then he had intended.

Rory's eyes instantly met his and he saw the pain flash through them filled with confusion.

"I hate the fact that you're not talking to me, unable to look at me. I hate the fact that when you're not around I miss you. I hate the fact that I compare every girl to you now, and none of them, not one, add up to being anywhere near as close to how amazing you are. I hate the fact that my whole body knows when you walk into a room. I hate the fact that you make my heart race, I thought that was all fantasy bullshit. I hate the fact that you make me act like lost dog when you're not around. I hate the fact that not only do I dream about you, but I daydream about you. I hate the fact that you smell so good and it's completely distracting. I hate the fact that I know I hurt you, which was my last intention. I hate the fact that I tried so hard to not care, to move on, but you haunt me, every hour, every day. I hate the fact that you make me want to be a better person when I was completely fine with going out and doing whatever I wanted before I met you. Now I can't be that person anymore, and I hate it. I hate the fact that you fit in so well with my friends that now I think they like you more then they like me. I hate the fact that I love it when you blush, and that your smile makes my insides tingle. I hate the fact that I let you in, and now I can't let you out. But most of all I hate the fact that I've let you walk away so many times, that I've caused you so much pain, and that somewhere along the line I fell in love with you, and I just can't stop."

* * *

She was speechless. For the first time in her entire life, she didn't know what to say. Her mind was blank, her heart felt like it was going to burst. She knew she should walk away, that she couldn't get involved, but she saw the sincerity in his eyes, and knew that this had to be one of the hardest things he'd ever done. She knew he might hurt her, she knew he would probably make her cry, but somehow right now, none of that mattered. He loved her. He just admitted that he had fallen in love with her. Logan Huntzberger loved her. She wanted to be mad, to pretend his words didn't matter, but she was sick of fighting the feeling, she was sick of having to walk away from him, she was sick of pretending she didn't care.

"I love you too Logan," she replied quietly and then couldn't help but grin as a goofy smile spread over his features.

"Take a chance with me Rory? I don't know if I'll be the best boyfriend, but I'm willing to learn how to be the best, I just want to make you happy." He said and his sincerity shown all the way to his eyes.

"I took that leap a long time ago," she replied wrapping both arms around his neck.

"Sorry it took me a little longer," he replied pressing his forehead against hers.

"It's okay, you can make it up to," she replied winking.

"How about starting now?" He asked his lips millimeters from hers now.

"Sounds like a plan," she said and closed the gap between the two. Finally letting herself enjoy the moment, not worrying about any repercussions, they would work out the kinks later for now all she had to worry about was the fact that she had finally found someone worth the risk, worth taking the jump.

* * *

"YES!!" Finn cheered loudly from his side of the dance floor. He gave Colin a high five before turning back to the beautiful red head in his arms. He knew they would figure it out, he had finally gotten to see both his friends become happy. As he glanced back at the couple who were now lip-locked in the middle of the floor he wondered if he would ever find the pure happiness that his friends had found. Until then though, he thought, grinning down at the girl in his arms, he would just have to take what he was given.

* * *

THE END!!!

I hope you all liked it!! I really enjoyed writing this fic, after all it is my first fan-fic and I really appreciate all the wonderful feedback you have all given me. I know it took me a while to finish, but I promised you I would finish and I did!! I hope you all liked the last chapter and found it an appropriate ending. Thank you once again for the reviews and feedback, I hope you enjoyed it as much as me!!


End file.
